voll normal 2
by Nameless333
Summary: Doble D sigue con su vida e investigando un poco sobre sus amigos quienes sigue desconociendo donde esten, mientras que Marie tratara de hacer las pases con el pelinegro, ¿podra perdonarla por todo lo que le hizo pasar? (hola, bueno para leer esta historia debes leer primero "voll normal" que esta en mi anterior cuenta "Nameless313" aqui te dire el porque tengo otra cuenta UuUr)
1. Chapter 1

Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola!. e regresado después de muchos oenes uwu y si lo se, se que pensaron que ya jamas de los jamases me volverían a ver pero NO! JAMAS! :3

Bueno mas que nada solo quiero explicar por qué ahora comenzare a comentar o bien a escribir en esta cuenta, verán, en mi cuenta original se reinició todo mi ordenador y para mi sorpresa borro mi chrome QwQ y ya olvide mi cuenta que es peor aun :v y pues intente de todo para recuperarla, peor nada funciono, enserio me había puesto triste y mas que nada muy enojado :v incluso hasta pensaba en dejarlo porque todo mi trabajo y dedicación se perdió en esa cuenta tan sepsi que tenía … porque…..lana rain uwur

Pero pensé en ustedes….en todos aquellos que seguramente cuando no tienen nada que hacer buscan desde su computadora o teléfono para ver si este loco pervertido ya subió contenido nuevo y saber que tu historia favorita no a sido actualizada, se cómo es estar así porque ya me a pasado, que hacen historias tan buenas y que de repente ya no las continúen así que decidí improvisar y hacerme otra cuenta y claro que tenga el titulo original para que no se pierdan y claro cambiar un poco la numeración de mi cuenta (333 satánico, illuminati, reptiliano :v ) en fin ahora saben dónde comenzare a actualizar

Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por los reviews que me han dejado, créanme que nada me levanta ahora los ánimos que el apoyo de las personas que les gusta lo que escribo uwu

Ahora a responder unos reviews de mi otra cuenta uwu

Dunk Mell: lo se :3 me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y pues una disculpa por no contestar (mas bien actualizar :V) y lo se, lamento mucho la tardanza pero e vuelto y seguire en esta cuenta uwur

Mariano: la vhs no se men, porque aveces estoy muy ocupado, solo espero tener mas voluntad para seguir en esta historia uwu

Underground Unleash: pues ya falta poquis 7u7r falta poquis

Elsa: lo se QwQ me haman asi como sho los amo UuUr, y al parecer veo que quieres que Rachel tenga algo con nuestro pelinegro favorito uwu que bonis uwu

AgustJustAgust: lo se men, y creeme que e tratado de hacerlo lo mas entendible, no es tanto por la creatividad mas bien es por lo que tu me dices y pues me alegra mucho y claro, con mucho gusto, hare lo posible para que estas cosas no pasen, y claro como buena critica constructiva la acepto y pues muchas gracias! :3 es bueno que te gusten lo que este loco pervertido escribe uwu de verdad me alegro muchísimo y claro espero que no sea el ultimo review de ti men uwu

JJGamer: sobre la pregunta….si regresaran pero no como tal vez que pienses que regresen, lo veras pronto uwur creeme 7u7r

Guest: mi amigazo de alma, por ti en si fuiste la razón por el cual quise seguir con la historia, jamas pensé que mi historia cayera de tal impacto en alguien uwu, eso es muy alagador, y sobre la prepuesta pues te sere honesto, la cancion la escuche y pues no me convencio mucho, pero si será un hecho que Marie le dedicara una cancion tu solo espera y veras 7u7r porque esto no se acaba hasta que se acabe uwu

Joel palma14: los caps los hare con la mayor brevedad posible, ya que el trabajo y la escuela me tienen aprisionado, no crean que no quiero avanza u.u

Anto:lo se 7u7, soy telible uwu

Bueno, creo que son todos, sin mas que decir, una vez mas gracias por el aguante y claro por seguir con la historia, esto jamas lo olvidare mis lectores beios :,3 , bueno que comienze el cap OwO

 **Disclaimer** Ed, Edd y Eddy son del señor todopoderoso Daniel Antonucci, pero la historia si es mia uwur

Capítulo 17:

Doble D se hallaba en flotando en un sin fin del cosmos, este no sentía la necesidad de querer moverse de manera brusca, sabía dónde estaba pues a lo lejos pudo ver como una sombra se acercaba esta solo se mostraba ese par de ojos verde sabía quién era

-Kento- dijo en un susurro el pelinegro

-hola Doble D- respondió este cortésmente

-¿estoy inconsciente no?- dijo este ya no tan sorprendido al ver que estaba en medio del espacio flotando y a lo lejos notarse como una que otra estrella fugaz lejano pasaba

-de hecho si- pauso

-me alegro que hayas estado vivo- dijo este dándole ánimos de manera tranquila

-casi me mata….- dijo este mirando aquella sombra llamada Kento

-y ahora me dio su bendición para casarme con su hija- este último lo dijo casi en sarcasmo

-cuanta fortuna de mi parte-

-jamás imagine que fuese a hacer tal cosa- respondió este serio –debió espiarnos cuando le hice aquella prueba a Jason- dijo convencido este

-¿y ahora que debería hacer?- pregunto este aun relajado quien no había movido un dedo desde que despertó de aquel sin fin de cosmos y estrellas lejanas

-¿tu creaste este espacio no?- pauso el pelinegro relajado –para entrar en paz-

-no- pauso –este ya es tu mente, se podría decir que ahora estas en "blanco"- respondió este aun serio –¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando estabas en la misma situación?- este dio la espalda para mirar las estrellas y algunas estrellas fugases pasar

-bueno, estamos en el mismo lugar- termino para mirar nuevamente al pelinegro quien seguía admirando el lugar, un gran lugar y que tan solo estaba dentro de su mente

-vaya- algo sorprendido –mi mente es genial-

-deberías despertar ya- dijo Kento a un serio

-¿cuánto tiempo llevo así?- curioso

-aquí ya llevas un mes en este estado, de hecho acabas de despertar – dijo este asustando al pelinegro

-espera y ¿es igual que afuera?, osea ,¿afuera de mi mente?- alarmado esperando la respuesta de Kento

-no lo sé Doble D- respondió este serio confundiendo al pelinegro

-poseo tu cuerpo para combatir cuando tu duermes, pero no dormiste, estuviste inconsciente- pauso –y eso me deja en desventaja, y cuando eso pasa solo me limito a esperar a que despiertes-

-debo despertar- dijo este decidido para hacer que poco a poco se desvaneciera tornándose más blanco aquel espacio enorme

-Doble D, trata de no hacer movimientos bruscos- dijo este mientras se desvanecía poco a poco

-te hablare cuando despiertes- dijo este en solo notarse aquellos ojos a desvanecerse

-eso no lo dudo Kento- termino para despertar lentamente

Estaba en su habitación, todo estaba en total orden, se podía observar a Doble D quien estaba reposando en su cama y con algunas heridas leves, la hinchazón del ojo desvaneció incluso el color morado que se le veía

Este mira con cautela y manteniendo respiración tranquila

-bueno, aún vivo- dijo este para levantarse con cierta dificultad pues los golpes fueron de verdad feroces

Este apenas hizo un ligero contacto con su dedo a su estómago y le dolía muchísimo

-woooow- adolorido –no creí decirlo pero….ahora preferiría mil veces que me golpeara Kevin con sus perras juntas a que me dé solo un golpe la Sra. Sasha

Doble D dio muchísimo crédito a aquel combate que tuvo con la madre de Grenn y Rachel, era decir….pareciera un ángel más linda y bondadosa que jamás podrá ver en otra persona pero sí que era toda una guerrera en todo sentido cuando la vio en ese modo

-pobre de Grenn si llega a hacer enojar a la Sra. Sasha o peor aún si el Sr. Jason intenta besarla sin que ella lo haya permitido- dijo este para caminar con cuidado

Doble D le dolía algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero lo que en realidad consideraba un dolor muy insoportable era en su abdomen, le dolía muchísimo, incluso le estaba costando trabajo respirar, mantenerse en pie y caminar lentamente

Dudoso, el pelinegro con sumo cuidado se quita su camisa para ver el daño que había, cuando este logro ver su abdomen, su mirada de horror fue tan grande que…no grito porque también le dolería eso, una enorme mancha purpura e incluso oscura estaba en gran parte de su abdomen, este no sabía qué hacer, tenía que llamar a una ambulancia o a la policía o a alguien para que le ayudara

Este jamás se imagino ni por de lejos el grotesco daño que podía provocar una peleadora de tal calibre como lo era la madre de Grenn

"no es cualquier peleador a quien hayas enfrentado antes, es una SS…Cumblood"

Este recordó la palabras que había dicho anteriormente Kento, si él supo cómo ella provoca tal viral daño entonces sabia como curarse y librarla porque a estas alturas el pelinegro no se sorprendería si de la nada comenzara a salirse los intestinos de esa misma mancha,

-Kento, ¿estás ahí?- dijo este esperando algunas palabras

-Doble D- ligeramente preocupado –tu cuerpo…..tu cuerpo está demasiado inestable ¿Qué pasa?-

-Kento, tengo una mancha en el estómago, dime que tan malo es – angustiado y sobre todo asustado

-es bastante malo- pauso serio –tienes que ir al hospital de inmediato-

-sí, eso hare ahora mismo- Doble D como pudo estaba luchando para bajar los escalones pues ahí se encontraba el teléfono de casa, este al bajar se percató de algo

Algo inusual

Imposible que pasara

-alguien está en la cocina- dijo este alarmado, ¿pero cómo?

En el tiempo que vivido en Peach Creek jamás nadie se ha metido a robar en las casa o incluso siquiera hacer algo malo, no tenía sentido, pero ese no era realmente la cuestión, la cuestión ahora era ¿qué hará ahora Doble d?

-esto es malo Kento, hay alguien abajo- dijo este alarmado

-Doble D debes llamar a Grenn o a alguien quien pueda ayudarte- dijo este también un poco más preocupado pues, si Doble D estuviese en perfectas condiciones diría que bajara y les diera su merecido y si en caso que estuviesen armados entonces ahí entraría el para la acción, pero la enorme desventaja fue que….el cuerpo del pelinegro está en muy mal estado, a falta de opciones, pedir ayuda era una de las pocas y más seguras que había

-mi celular no lo lleve a la cena y seguro debe estar en el buro que, esta abajo- dijo este derrotado

-bueno…- pauso Kento –entonces, ¿Qué harás?- pregunto esperando la respuesta del pelinegro

-bajare- decidido –aun que sienta un infierno en mi estómago, debo afrontarlos-

-considéralo- contesto este tratando que lo pensara mejor –toma en cuenta que no estás en condiciones para pelear, serias una presa fácil para él o ellos-

-no importa- dijo este decidido –bajare y peleare todo lo que tenga o lo que pueda soportar-

Kento sabía que iba a su muerte, pero de verdad que tenía que darle crédito al chico, desde que comenzó a hablar con él, este ya era seguro de sí mismo, podía pensar mejor las cosas, en si él desde el principio aunque parecía un cobarde y la comidilla de todos jamás temió por su vida y hasta ahora sigue mostrando ese lado que pocos o más bien muy pocos han visto en el pelinegro, nadie más que Doble D sabe que solo estaría a un paso a la morgue pero aun así ira a enfrentar a esos sujetos

Doble D o es increíblemente valiente o bien increíblemente estúpido, para hacer tales cosas que ha hecho hasta ahora

Aun así no dijo nada, ¿Por qué? Simple….una persona que no le teme a morir es alguien de admirarse mucho, no cualquiera aceptaría el hecho y hasta ahora incluso hay muchos que evitan estar fuera en contacto de peligro por temor a morir

-has cambiado mucho chico- pensó este con gran orgullo y ser testigo de su gran cambio que daba a pasos agigantados el pelinegro

El pelinegro estaba bajando y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, este de pronto nota que en el aire había un olor bastante…¿delicioso?

-¿se estarán cocinando?- se preguntó este extrañado, pero no habría sentido

-no creo que sean ladrones- concluyo Kento

-entonces ¿Quién está en mi casa?- este al bajar lentamente llego para ver que en la cocina estaba una pelirroja con un mandil puesto que en ella decía "the best wife in the universe" cocinando lo que era el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción

Doble D se quedó impresionado al saber quién estaba en su casa era la misma chica quien le había acusado de "manosearla"

Esta al voltear se da cuenta que estaba el pelinegro quien por cierto solo tenía puesto el pantalón de pijama dejando expuesto la mitad de arriba del cuerpo y claro a excepción del gorro quien lo tenía puesto

Esta se queda mirando al chico y este hacia lo mismo, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, solo se escuchaba como un par de huevos y tocino estaban siendo cocinados

-hey….despertaste- dijo está más dócil

-…- este estaba confundido y más que nada extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica

-oh vamos, ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas?, ya casi está tu desayuno- dijo esta para dedicarle una ligera sonrisa sonrojando un poco a Doble D

Este pudo seguir pero no pudo, el dolor le gano y este cayó como costal de papas, Rachel asustada corrió para auxiliarlo

-¡oye!, tranquilo, sé que debe doler mucho pero mama ya está por venir con una cura, solo resiste un poco más- esta remolco al chico como pudo para recostarlo en el sillón

-¿porque me duele tanto?- decía este no comprender aunque el bastante obvio él porque

-fueron las patadas de mi madre, jamás imagine que fueran así de potentes- dijo está tratando de calmarlo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto este

-quiero decir que en todo este tiempo, es la primera vez que vi a mi madre pelear- pauso – desde que era niña siempre me decían constantemente que ella era muy peligrosa cuando entraba en combate, pero jamás imagine que en solo unas cuantas patadas te dejara esta enorme mancha- Rachel a pesar de ver evidencias de lo que puede hacer su madre jamás imagino ni por de lejos tal gravedad que podía hacer una de esas patadas

-R-Rachel- dijo adolorido este –cerca del buro en mi mochila hay un mini kit, tráemelo debo tener almenos calmantes para almenos calmar la mitad del infierno que estoy sintiendo ahora-

Esta reacciono ante lo que dijo este aun adolorido –claro- dijo esta para ir rápidamente y encontrar la mochila para tomar aquel kit y abrirlo para encontrar los calmantes

-oye- dijo la pelirroja menor –hay en pastillas o para inyectar ¿Cuál te doy?- decía esta apresurada

Estaban ambos tan concentrados tanto Rachel en atender el dolor y gravedad que estaba el pelinegro como este en no morir del dolor que cierta pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa enternecedora estaba mirándolos desde la puerta principal

-que romántico- se dijo mentalmente mientras corazoncitos salían alrededor de su mente, esta no dudo ni un segundo y saco su teléfono para tomarles una foto, al escuchar el sonido del flash ambos miraron hacia donde estaba la pelirroja mayor Sasha quien no quitaba la cara de felicidad

-¡MAMA! No es el momento de fotos, Doble D se muere, deja de perder tiempo y dáselo- regaño esta mientras que el pelinegro estaba muy confundido pero aún seguía con el dolor

-es que es inevitable verlo tan juntitos, se ven tan adorables como la linda pareja que son- decía esta mientras seguía con ese aura de corazones alrededor de ella

-¡MAMA!- dijo esta roja como el color de su cabello

-está bien, está bien- bufo está fingiendo enojo

-Doble D- dijo está un poco más seria mirando como el chico agonizaba

Sasha saco de sus bolsillo una jeringa con un líquido negro –esto te ayudara a que sanes, dependiendo que tan bueno o rápido sea tu metabolismo, esto ya no depende de mí, sino de ti para curarte- una vez dicho esto, esta le inyecta todo aquel liquido negro para ver como este sentía como un frio recorría por todo su cuerpo, aun le dolía, pero el frio se intensificaba más sustituyendo el dolor que tenía el pelinegro

-Kento ¿qué me inyecto tu hermana?- pregunto este desorientado pero ya mejor a como estaba antes

-no lo sé chico, pero esta sanando ¿no?-

-un poco- dudoso, Doble D sintió como el dolor iba desapareciendo y también los demás golpes secundarios cambiándolos por un frio agradable

-¿que sientes Doble D?- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja mayor

-frio….se siente frio- dijo este más tranquilo

Sasha cambio su curiosidad a una muy muy seria, Rachel detecto esa mirada, sabía que algo salió mal pero no se atrevió a preguntar a lo cual se preocupó más, ya que era raro que su madre se viera así de preocupada

-¿algo pasa?- pregunto esta confundida

-bueno- recobrando la cordura y también ignorando lo que Rachel le había dijo–lo bueno es que te sientas mejor – dijo está más tranquila

-Sr. Sasha, ¿Qué fue lo que me dio?- dijo este más relajado

-atenderemos primero esas heridas, por suerte traje muchas vendas- dijo está mostrándose contenta y comenzar a tratar las heridas entre ella y Rachel

-no me dijo- replico en su mente el pelinegro mientras era atendido

-tal vez lo diga a su tiempo, solo relájate- respondió Kento más tranquilo

Una vez terminado de atender al pelinegro este se levanta para subir y cambiarse a una ropa más adecuada, en el cual consistía en un pantalón cómodo como para hacer ejercicio de color blanco y una camisa negra manga larga y un par de tennis color negro

El dolor curiosamente desapareció, cosa que asusto al pelinegro puesto a que hace apenas un par de minutos atrás estaba dejando su testamento para pasar a otra vida

Este bajo observando las vendas para ver que tanto madre como hija estaban esperando

-¿y bien? ¿ya estas mejor?- pregunto Sasha animada

-si- curioso –Sra. Sasha dígame…¿Qué es lo que tenía aquel liquido negro que hizo que me curara del dolor tan repentinamente?-

Rachel quiso escuchar atenta a ello también, pues aquel liquido negro era bastante especial y solo una vez escucho en boca de su maestra Annie quien se lo había inyectado en su tío y su madre pero jamás supo que era lo que tenía, tal vez su madre le dirá

Esta ante la pregunta solo sonríe para decir

-jamás te diré eso- ante la respuesta este solo miraba con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-solo te diré que este medicamento, te ayuda a curar todo y pues de paso a regenerarte de heridas graves- respondió esta

-debo reconocer que es muy bueno, en menos de minutos me recupere- aliviado

-vaya contigo debe funcionar muy bien, ya que a algunos demoran horas en curar heridas como las que tú tienes- respondió sonriente la pelirroja mayor

-vaya, eso no me la esperaba- decía mentalmente el pelinegro asombrado

De pronto Sasha comenzó a olfatear con cierta curiosidad

-oigan…¿Qué se quema?- dijo para que la pelirroja menor pegara un ligero brinco

-¡MALDICION LA COMIDA!- esta salió corriendo tratando de apagar la comida que estaba calcinada en su totalidad

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ambas pelirrojas se despidieron cortésmente después de atender bien las heridas que había provocado Sasha en Doble D

Esta última solo se pasó diciendo lo afortunado que era el pelinegro al tener a su hija como novia mientras esta solo se ponía nerviosa y roja como el color de su cabello

Este solo asintió mientras estaba en mismo tono que Rachel

-awww el amor joven es tan hermoso- decía esta aun alegre

-bueno nos vemos yerno- despidió esta sonriente mientras que su hija ya había tomado terreno de ventaja mientras esta última termina siguiéndola

Este cerró la puerta para sentarse y relajarse un poco, este un poco curioso abrió las vendas para ver esa mancha horrorosa, para su impresión y más que nada susto se dio cuenta que la mancha ya no estaba, era como si nunca se hubiese lastimado en lo absoluto

Este anonado por tal magnitud de curar heridas tan graves como esa, era casi un milagro, el esperaba almenos una semana o un mes por lo mínimo pero solo fue cuestión de minutos en solo lo que estuvo con la Sra. Sasha y Rachel

-Kento esto no está bien, ¿qué mierda me dio tu hermana?- pregunto este muy confundido al ver que incluso llego a tocarse el área donde solía estar la mancha y estaba intacto, no dolía nada

-ya intente recordar pero aun sin nada- pauso tranquilo –debes confiar en Mashga ella no mata por diversión, confía en mi- termino de decir este ser quien era conocido como Kento

-bueno- ya más tranquilo –entonces me gustaría entrenar, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer- dijo este animado

\- que acabes de sanar, no quiere decir que estés en condiciones para entrenar, debes reposar- insistió este

-no me duele nada, enserió Kento- dijo este seguro

-está bien- dijo este sin opciones –pero si te dañas no será mi culpa-

Después de a verse cambiado un par de ropas más adecuadas para hacer ejercicio este decidió ir a correr un poco hacia el bosque

Mientras que Kento le decía hasta que distancia podía continuar para así hacer otros ejercicios restantes, el pelinegro a pesar de escuchar lo que decía Kento estaba muy dentro de el de alguna manera….frustrado

Si, de verdad que lo estaba y no era para más, pues a pesar de su resistencia fue brutalmente golpeado por una mujer mayor, quien en realidad era una peleadora profesional, pero no estaba frustrado porque ella le haya golpeado o algo por el estilo, no

Estaba muy frustrado porque a pesar de que no fue a la defensiva no pudo evadir ningún golpe, es decir…

De nada servía si el pelinegro podía ver a alguien en movimientos de manera muy lenta si él no los evitaba, más bien si quería evitarlos…solo que en esta ocasión ella fue mucho más rápida, y así le dio mucha desventaja a Doble D para que pudiese mover

-Kento, tu hermana es increíble- dijo admirado este mientras recordó que solo en únicamente patadas estaba a casi de matar al pelinegro recordando

-y eso que ya esta vieja, la hubieses conocido cuando tenía tu edad….era imparable-respondió Kento

Doble D se impresiono al escuchar eso ¿será cierto?, quiere decir, tan solo a esa edad (que en realidad aun desconocía de la Sra. Sasha) madre de 2 hijos ya grandes y casada, retirada de todo eso, mas sin embargo era bastante rápida, tanto que el pelinegro no pudo seguirle el ritmo y eso casi le costó la vida

Este no podía imaginar a una joven Sasha de su edad siendo aún más veloz de lo que ya es en sí, ¿acaso es chica-flash?

-a todo esto dime respóndeme a esto Kento- pregunto este captando la atención de este mencionado

-dijiste que era una peleadora de rango SS…. "Cumblood"… ¿Qué tenía que ver con la Sra. Sasha?-

-simple- pauso –así era llamada – respondió no dejando muy en claro es decir, el nombre en si ya es morboso y a la ves grotesco pero porque se dejó que le pusieran ese sobrenombre tan horrible

-no entiendo- dijo el pelinegro

-mira, esa clase de sobrenombre se lo pone el público según al daño que tu provoques o bien a como reaccionas cuando entras en combate-

-¿y ella es Cumblood porque..?-

-porque sus patadas eran tan letales y precisos que los pocos que sobrevivían orinaban con mucha dificultad sangre- pauso –pero por alguna razón el público y muchos peleadores para no llamarla por su nombre era mejor llamada a Cumblood-

-sabes que "cum" no es orina ¿cierto?- dijo este tratando de entender

-ella no le gustó la idea de que la llamaran "Urine-blood" así que cuando le dijeron Cumblood pues prefirió ese- termino este mientras que Doble D solo ponía una cara de "really nigga" ya que en si el sobrenombre pareciera que no fuese lo suficientemente mórbido como para poner otro peor

-oye y dime…..¿cómo te decían a ti?- dijo este intrigado mientras llegaba a un punto donde había cruzado el bosque donde había una enorme montaña y justo a casi a llegar había un gran rio donde desembocaba en una cascada enorme

-yo era conocido como "Blood-freak"- serio –solo recuerdo eso, siquiera se el porque- musito este decepcionado por no recordar mas

-oye tranquilo, vamos, lo recordaras solo relájate y deja que este venga solo- dijo este animando a que ser llamado Kento

-veras que lo sabré –decía este un poco más animado

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mientras que Doble D seguía con sus ejercicios a más de 20 metros se escondía cierta peli azul quien no despegaba la vista del pelinegro mientras entrenaba

Marie tenía que ser honesta, desde que Doble D cambio hay cierta atracción irremediable que hizo que nuestra acosadora cayera de manera indiscutible

Está a lo lejos admiraba todo lo que este podía dejarse notar, esta incluso babeaba al verlo, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que estaba mal por 2 razones

1: lo está acosando y ella podría tener problemas por eso

2: ella tiene novio, y lo que hace se podría decir que es infidelidad

A pesar de tener presentes ambas razones, ella aun así asumía el riesgo, sabia también que cometió el error de estar con alguien que solo idiotas como Kevin sabían solamente hacer

Esta ante sus ojos Doble D era perfecto, aunque solo se limitaba a verlo de lejos, en cierta manera ella siente culpa y con justa razón, ella hizo sentir peor que basura a Doble D

Sabiendo que este pasaba por el peor momento de su vida y le duele saber que no será fácilmente perdonada, como también sabe que aquella loca pechos de vaca (muuuuuu :v ) está gozando de lo que ella solamente imagina y si es necesario sueña, y ese es acercarse al pelinegro, incluso llego a ver que tanto ella como otra mujer mayor que ella deduciendo que era su madre salían mientras la mayor bromeaba y la menor solo se ponía tan roja como su cabello

Era un hecho que si quería recuperarlo tenía que actuar y rápido porque ya en si perdió mucho camino y ahora con esa chica está perdiendo aún más terreno….su terreno

-esa loca pechos de vaca- maldijo por lo bajo mientras ponía que en su inner mostraba una cara de total furia

Pero tenía que ser realista….mientras que Marie siga en esa relación con Kevin ella no puede hacer nada solamente estar en este modo de acosadora ya que…. Solo sería tachada como la mala mientras que el idiota y rencoroso de su novio como la "victima"

Tenía tantas cosas que arreglar y más que nada con Doble D pues no solo eso, también tenía que hacer las paces con sus hermanas quienes por cierto no le hablan desde hace un buen rato

Tanto que hacer, y no poder hacer nada…

Marie quería levantarse, quería llegar con el pelinegro y pedirle una disculpa….si la situación lo ameritaba, arrodillarse, suplicarle…rogarle que la perdonara porque jamás en su vida la peli azul jamás había sentido este enorme peso que sentía en su interior, sabía que cometió los peores errores de su vida pero tenía que intentarlo almenos solamente que fuese perdonada….solo eso por lo mínimo pediría

Marie estaba tan pero tan concentrada pensando en lo que debería hacer que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana menor May llego mirándola con curiosidad en la forma en como estaba posicionada su hermana del medio estaba viendo a la nada esta aprovecho la oportunidad para gastarle una broma

-¡MARIE SE ESTA QUEMANDO EL CARRO!- el grito fue tan grande que la chica peli azulada dio un salto de susto y casi con el corazón saliéndose del pecho

Esta al ver que Doble D no estaba dedujo que estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se percató de 2 cosas

1: que su objetivo se fue desde hace un buen rato y eso que era lo menos quería

2: que bajo la guardia por pensar mucho y que incluso si no fuese suficiente la rubia le dio un susto que tal vez pudo ser el último y por la reacción que tuvo Marie, May no dejaba de reír

-¡ERES UNA IDIOTA MAY!- bramo furiosa esta mientras que esta trataba de no morir de la risa

-¿idiota?- agrego con tono atrevido –no fue mi culpa- se defendió esta aun manteniendo el tono de confianza

-pues para empezar…¿Quién estaba en el suelo en una posición algo comprometedora?- picara

Ante el comentario Marie se puso roja pues al saber que la tonta de su hermana la encontró en una posición un poco vergonzosa

-¿acaso practicabas cuando estés a solas con tu lindo novio?- con burla

\- ¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA IMBECIL!- aún más enojada

-y a todo esto- cambio de tema -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la rubia con mucha curiosidad

-e-eh b-bueno y-yo – Marie trataba de encontrar una buena excusa para no ser descubierta, por parte de May solo esperaba la respuesta de su hermana

-caminaba y ¡me caí!- dijo está improvisando

May parecía tonta….pero de tonta no tenía absolutamente nada, esta sabía que Marie mentía pues cada vez que lo hacía un ligero "tic" salía en la esquina de sus labios

De hecho May siempre sospecho desde un principio que ella estuviera en aquel entonces enamorada de Doble D porque hacia ese mismo tic cuando decía que aún lo quería

Marie podía engañar a cualquiera, pero jamás a sus hermanas, si en caso fuese la única que estaba engañada fue siempre ella misma al creerse que engaño a sus hermanas

O eso quería pensar la rubia que su hermana Lee también pensaba lo mismo, tal vez si, ya que siempre preguntaba a Marie a donde iba cuando regresaba de ver al pelinegro, y esta decía que solo a caminar un rato

May solo suspiro un poco para mirarla, era más que obvio ahora les estaba mintiendo, también sabe que anda de acosadora con Doble D aun sabiendo que era novia del idiota de Kevin

La rubia miraba con cierta tristeza a su hermana, estaba haciendo las cosas mal y Lee se lo dijo muchas veces cuando se "enteraron" que ella salía con Kevin pero era muy terca y esa discusión costo la relación entre las 3, Marie tanto que negaba en jamás cometer los errores que cometió su mama, estaba haciendo totalmente lo contrario

La ventaja es que ella no está embarazada o casada, aún estaba a tiempo de arreglar almenos un poco las cosas

-no ganaras nada con acosarlo- fue la seca respuesta después de pensarlo bien la rubia dejando helada a su hermana quien no paraba de decir incoherencias

-n-no sé de qué estés h-hablando –fue la respuesta casi en un susurro pues acaba de ser descubierta y tenía que negarlo pero ¿cómo? Si para empezar ese puto tic no cesaba en lo cual la dejaba totalmente expuesta, no sabía que decir, si May sabía lo de Doble D era más que obvio que también sobre su "defecto" al mentir

-sabes bien de lo que hablo, te estuve siguiendo todo el tiempo y aun así sigues mintiendo- continuo seria –Marie…no tienes que rebajarte a hacer esto- esta tomo un tono serio y también un poco convincente para que pudiese cambiar a su hermana –solo debes hacer lo correcto…hazlo por ti…. Por lo que realmente quieres- dijo esta

Marie estaba impresionada, jamás pensó que su hermana menor ese sermón, pero tenía razón…esto estaba mal, pero ¿Qué opción le quedaba? ¿Disculparse?, claro como si Doble D fuese a perdonarla por todo lo que le hizo pasar y también sentir

El hecho que no le haya matado era un simple milagro, pero sentía que la mataba cuando esta le ignoraba o incluso no hacían contacto visual, era la peor tortura para ella

Sabía que no cambiara en absoluto nada, el solo estar espiando a Doble D, pero nuevamente a la pregunta ¿Qué opción le quedaba?

-solo quiero que sea como antes- dijo frustrada y con unas lágrimas en los ojos –quiero que me vuelva a mirar como lo hacía cada tarde- esta soltó un par de lágrimas de culpa

Instintivamente recordó cuando esta iba a casa del pelinegro y esta era recibida con una cálida sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le volvía loca cuando era niña

Se sentía estúpida, patética e incluso se odio a si misma cuando recordó cuando esta miraba con asco al pelinegro solo porque él no se defendió contra Kevin, era como si quisiese golpear a esa bruja asquerosa, esa maldita perra malnacida

Marie se maldecía, se insultaba a si misma por el tremendo desastre que llego a ser cuando estaba con el pelinegro, pensar que incluso Kevin era mucho mejor que el…¡QUE ESTUPIDA!

May no necesito ser muy analista para saber que Marie destilaba arrepentimiento por cometer un terrible error, pero aún estaba a tiempo, para que almenos que el pelinegro solo le dedique miradas de odio

-no sé qué hacer…- dijo derrotada con la mirada al suelo

-solo ve, se sincera con él y discúlpate- animándola

-no es tan simple-

-nunca dije que lo seria- prosiguió –lo que harás no será fácil, pero lo harás- pauso –ya no dejaras que esto te torture, eras totalmente otra cuando lo cambiaste – regaño esta

-lo se…- aun cabizbaja –solo quiero que él sea como antes….-

-no Marie, hasta yo sé que él no volverá a ser como era antes- sus palabras fueron fuertes pero realistas

May solo soltó un gran suspiro para darle la espalda para decir

-yo te di una opción, ya depende de ti lo que quieras hacer- dijo marchándose de donde había llegado

-¡MAY ESPERA!- grito está haciendo que la rubia menor frenara de golpe

-May…y-yo….y-yo quiero dis..-

-tranquila- la interrumpió de golpe –yo… comprendo la situación en la que estas Marie, te perdono- volteo esta para mirar a su hermana quien asombrada por la manera de aceptar su disculpa

-May…- fue lo que dijo esta aun anonada sacando más lagrimas

-¿creíste que siempre estaría enojada contigo grandísima tonta?- dijo está dándole una sonrisa

Marie estaba tan agradecida que rompió en llanto pues el simple hecho que su hermana le haya disculpado era quitarse un enorme peso de encima de los que en si aún les falta por liberar

-vamos no seas llorona, recuerda que somos las Kankers y las Kankers hacemos llorar…no lloramos- dijo está regañándola

-lo siento- sollozando –pero ahora estoy muy feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar- decía esta mientras seguía llorando –¡GRACIAS MAY!-

Esta sin opciones va hacia su hermana azulada para consolarla

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La tarde se había acercado y Doble D seguía aun impresionado por la abrumadora rapidez que puso sanar aquel líquido negro, con ese tipo de medicina podría curar a mucha gente que estén gravemente heridas e incluso en pocos minutos, sería un enorme paso para la medicina en la humanidad

-no seas tonto Doble D- regaño este –este medicamento podría ser espada de doble filo además ya escuchaste a mi hermana que hayas sanado rápido no quiere decir que los demás lo hagan, el efecto podría durar minutos, horas hasta días quizás-

-tienes razón Kento- dijo este aún más pensativo sentado en el sillón principal de la sala

Doble D se preguntó dónde estarían Ed y Eddy, era cierto que desde que ellos se marcharon nada fue igual, tuvo que ser fuerte o "aparentaba" serlo, tenía que hacerlo, por ellos y más que nada por el

-han pasado tantas cosas- se dijo así mismo viendo una foto que tenía cerca del buro, observo cuando se tomaron aquella foto cuando estaban en la feria donde el idiota del hermano de Eddy trabaja

Instintivamente recordó todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para ir en busca del hermano de Eddy solo por la estafa que salió brutalmente mal

Pero a final de cuentas todos los del barrio incluyendo a las Kanker perdonaron al trio aprovecharon para tomarse fotos, en especial una donde salían solamente los tres

Eddy en la derecha, Doble D en la izquierda y claro no podía faltar Ed quien estaba en medio abrazando a los anteriores mencionados, cada uno con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad

El pelinegro no evito sonreír ante la nostalgia que surgió en solo recordar aquel maravilloso día

-fueron en verdad buenos tiempos- susurro este

-estoy de acuerdo contigo chico- respondió Kento esta vez

El azabache tomo aquella foto para guardarla en su habitación, de hecho desde que ellos partieron no la había visto hasta apenas ahora

Este lo puso justo al lado de su mesa de estudio donde tenía cartulinas con trazos muy bien detallados e incluso dibujos hechos por el de la anatomía humana, de insectos y de la naturaleza

-el tiempo sí que ha pasado muy rápido- dijo este sonriendo aun con nostalgia, a pesar de que pudo tener con quien conversar en este tiempo desde la ausencia de los chicos

Para Doble D era simplemente imposible olvidar a sus mejores amigos, sus camaradas, pues años de amistad que pasaron junto al pelinegro le avalaban que no era así de sencillo olvidar esos buenos momentos

Pero a pesar de eso, a pesar de los malos tragos que tuvo que pasar, el pelinegro tuvo que cambiar en todo de él, su personalidad, su forma de expresarse, su forma de ver las cosas, incluso hasta su forma de vestir

-tu no cambiaste, te obligaron a cambiar- menciono Kento quien no evitó modificar ese pensamiento

Para bien o para mal, Doble D cambio, y mucho, pero sin embargo eso era lo que más le asustaba de él, es decir

¿Cómo es que en tan poco tiempo una persona cambia drásticamente a ser otra totalmente desconocida a quienes ya se acostumbraron a verlo?

Pues hay que recordar que Grenn, Rachel, la Sra. Sasha y el Sr. Jason conocieron al nuevo y más oscuro Doble D, pero aquellos que se habían acostumbrado al viejo Doble D y que por alguna razón terminaron odiándolo…..¿lo habrán notado?

¡Pero por supuesto que sí!, no necesitabas ser un genio para ver el cambio de actitud en una persona, para no hacerlo tan largo..

Kevin lo noto….

Marie lo noto…..

Lee lo noto….

Kento lo noto….

May lo noto…

Todos de su escuela lo notaron…

Incluso el mismo Doble D lo noto…

Entonces, había tantas evidencias y claro estos cambios traían resultados…..buenos para algunos y malos para otros….pero…si el azabache cambio para su bien ¿Por qué está preocupado ahora?...simple

¿Qué pasaría si sus amigos vuelven? Porque, hay que recordar que ellos se fueron y dijeron que volverían…¿Cuándo?...no se sabe…pero era un hecho que volverían

Retornando a la pregunta, si ellos llegaran y vieran la actitud de todo el barrio cul-de-sac, los chicos con quienes convivieron y más que nada el increíble cambio que tuvo Doble D

Ellos ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, ¿serian comprensibles? ¿se alejarían de el por ser un buscapleitos?, ¿lo odiarían como es odiado en la escuela? O lo aceptarían a pesar de cambiar sin importar las consecuencias del futuro que se llegase a ocasionar

En la mente de Doble D quería ser optimista….ya que la esperanza es la última que muere…

Sin embargo el creyó que Marie no lo abandonaría, el creyó que ella estaría para el siempre…..y para su sorpresa todo fue un engaño

Doble D quería pensar que ellos lo aceptarían y que juntos pasarían las adversidades que se vengan…pero dada las circunstancias y también la "pequeña experiencia" que tuvo con los que "confiaba" pues él ya se esperaba para lo peor, por muy buenos amigos que ellos fueron con él, el ya dudaba en meter sus manos al fuego, dudaba en anticiparse al decir y asegurar que ellos no le darían la espalda

Ya no podía confiar en que ellos responderían por el a causa de lo mismo mencionado

-incluso hasta confiar en alguien es mortal- dijo este con cierto veneno en sus palabras

Grenn apenas lo conocía, en los pocos meses que convive con él se ha portado como un buen amigo e incluso se ha interesado en ayudarle cuando este se pelea con otros tipos que llegan a la escuela especialmente a combatir con el pelinegro

Pero no quiere decir que este sea de fiar, al igual que Rachel, ella ha demostrado ser buena persona y muy detallista en estos últimos días e incluso horas, pero si no mal recuerda, ella podría ser una espada de doble-filo ya que lo que pudo escuchar de Grenn, ella no es de muy de fiar tampoco y como un plus para dar razón al no tratar de confiar en ella…trato de matarlo apenas y lo conoció

Y la cereza sobre el pastel…la madre de ambos casi lo asesina….y para acabar, está ya lo acepto como su "yerno"

-o mi suerte es una mierda o dios no me quiere o el destino me odia muchísimo- dijo este con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime

-ya vendrán cosas buenas, solo calma y deja que el tiempo se haga cargo- respondido Kento como siempre tratando de calmar la tensión en el pelinegro

Doble D hasta ahora en el que confiaba firmemente y hasta el mismo cree que exagera es en Kento, a pesar de ser una voz que solamente el escucha, y que solo se manifiesta como una sombra con ojos muy llamativos, siempre le ha dado consejos para que este tenga una vida menos tan asquerosa a como tenía antes (cuando Ed y Eddy se fueron claro esta uwur )

Gracias a él, puede hacerle frente a tipos más altos que el un ejemplo claro fue cuando venció sin problemas al gran Sic, o como cuando golpeo a una mini-pandilla quienes fueron contratados por Kevin con el objetivo de golpear y matar incluso al pelinegro que al final no hubo éxito alguno de parte de los pandilleros y del que pago por ello

Puede ver los ataques de manera lenta, dándole la ventaja de esquivar y golpear puntos débiles, cortesía del conocimiento adquirido de aquel libro que leyó hace tiempo

Si Doble D confiaba en alguien en este momento era en Kento, los demás deberán ganarse esa confianza, el ya no meterá las manos al fuego por personas que te dan la espalda y te escupen la cara después, si quieren su confianza que se la ganen….

Por otro lado sus pensamientos decididos cambiaron a preguntarse ¿dónde estarán el par?

Flash back

Cuando el pelinegro estaba entrenando decidió trotar un par de metros más, para adquirir más resistencia, eso y porque Kento le dijo que la chica Kanker del medio le estaba espiando

Este después de una sesión dura de ejercicio decidió regresar para darse un baño este cruzando el bosque quien caminaba de manera tranquilo noto que a un par de metros a su derecha noto a cierta rubia Kanker quien estaba sentada recargada de uno de los muchos árboles que constituían a aquel hermoso bosque

Se podía observar que esta disfrutaba del paisaje mientras leía un par de comics y mangas

Este por mero instinto recordó al enorme tonto de Ed….que en su habitación en las veces que pudo ir tenia montañas de películas y comics regados

Este no pudo evitar poner cierta tristeza pues de alguna manera ella demostraba que en verdad extrañaba al gran Ed

El pelinegro estaba por ir a saludarla, pero opto por no hacerlo, ya que tal vez sea su lugar privado en donde puede relajarse por un momento, así que solo decidió marcharse hasta llegar a casa

Fin flashback

-si tan solo supiera algo de ellos…almenos de uno, así sabré como están- se maldijo este ante su suerte tan mala

Con Eddy quería preguntarle más que nada a sus padres y lo hizo pero su madre por alguna razón estaba de viaje y su padre quien…bueno no era una persona de muchas palabras y en opinión personal del pelinegro…le asustaba un poquito

El padre de Eddy a pesar de casi no estar en su casa, en las pocas veces que se le ve, cualquier persona que no lo conozca le temería mucho pues para empezar

El tipo era enorme y con muchos músculos que lo caracterizaba que fue un militar o un leñador, ahora su fuerza…..pues una vez cuando visito a Eddy quien estaba enfermo vio a su padre quien cargaba troncos de pino frescos como si fuesen ramitas comunes y para hacerla más interesante este metía clavos de acero con su dedo índice metiéndolos a presión

Su padre era un monstruo en todo sentido y preguntarle tal vez no sería lo adecuado, aunque si le preguntaba su hermano mayor….

-no- negó con la cabeza –ese imbécil aunque lo supiera seguro lo olvidaría- se dijo convencido

Descartando a uno quedaba Ed….quien hasta ahora no a preguntado y estaba 100% seguro que la que debe saber era su pequeña, escandalosa y malhumorada hermana, Sarah

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No perdió tiempo y tomo cartas sobre el asunto, era hora de saber dónde estaba Ed, Doble D camino hasta llegar a la casa donde solía vivir aquel hombre amante de las quesadillas, estaba todas las respuestas a su pregunta

A pesar de saber cómo era esta chica, Doble D era mayor que ella pero igual debía ser cauteloso, si quería respuesta tenía que "hablarle bonito"

-puedes hacerlo chico- animo Kento

-es hora de las respuestas- este sabía que no abrirían la puerta pues si no mal recuerda ella estaba siempre con aquel chico albino de nombre Jimmy, que ahora pensándolo bien tenia demasiadas tendencias….femeninas

Este camino directamente al patio trasero y al ver que no había nadie decidió ir hacia la casa del albino que era muy posible que estarían ahí ambos

Este camino hasta llegar y escucho sus reconocibles risas que salían desde el patio trasero de la casa del mencionado

Sin pensarlo este se acerca para mirar de reojo que en efecto ahí estaban el par, Jimmy peinando y arreglando el cabello a Sarah mientras esta contaba anécdotas sobre lo que hizo en la escuela

-es hora- se dijo así mismo para entrar y hacerse presente, ambos confundidos miraron al pelinegro que mantenía la misma mirada fría y seria, acercándose hacia ellos

Jimmy se escondió detrás de Sarah emanando un temblor en su cuerpo mientras que esta le veía con cierto enojo

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo esta sin rodeos

-necesito saber sobre Ed- fue al grano dando como resultado una cara de repugnancia por parte de la pequeña pelirroja hermana menor de Ed

-¿porque debería darte esa información?- pregunto esta con odio hacia el chico

Doble D siempre considero que la voz chillona de Sarah era muy irritante, eso y sumando con el mal humor de la chica era alguien que sería difícil de tratar, pero tenía que ser una excepción, era importante saber dónde estaba el actualmente, lo hacía más que nada por las Kankers que a pesar de todo se han mantenido siempre fieles ante el par

Sarah a pesar de tener el cuerpo de una jovencita muy bien detallada, su humor hacia que no cualquiera se le acercase, era demasiada violenta ante cualquier reacción u opinión que tenían acerca de ella, claro a excepciones como Jimmy por ejemplo, el único ejemplo a decir verdad

-sabes que fue mi mejor amigo y necesito saber sobre donde puede estar- pauso este tratando de no enojarse aunque claramente notaba que en sus manos estaba tratando de no perder el control de si mismo

Sarah noto esa reacción así que decidió que era de joder un rato al pelinegro

-¿y si no quiero decirte?- respondió esta atrevida observando que el pelinegro trataba en una lucha de no matarla…no aun

-Sarah, aparte de tus padres, eres la única que podría decirme el porqué la ausencia de Ed, te agradecería mucho que me dijeras en donde está mi amigo- respondió tratando de ser lo más amable posible mientras que en su mirada ya la habia matado mil y un veces y cada muerte era peor que la anterior

Esta sabía que había dado en el blanco, el pelinegro había desarrollado una tendencia de desesperarse y entrar en ira cuando alguien le estaba tomando el pelo y también cuando le hacían esperar muchísimo, Sarah estaba haciéndole ambas al mismo tiempo y sin hacer un mínimo esfuerzo

Este al saber que esta solo le sonreía de manera burlona y sínica este volvió a hablar

-Sarah, no sabes lo difícil que es para mi el estar esperando como un jodido idiota y ver como simplemente se burlan en mi cara, así que ten amabilidad de decirme y no volveré a molestarte jamás- termino este con cierta dificultad de no querer asesinarla mientras un ligero brillo y un cambio de pigmentación amarillo en sus pupilas trataban de cambiar a un estilo como cuando enciendes un foto y lo apagas de manera constante

-¿crees que te tengo miedo?- respondió desafiante

Doble D de golpe sus ojos eran totalmente amarillos, estaba hecho, estaba a punto de estallar, era obvio que se desahogaría aun sabiendo que ella era una chica, se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia Sarah mientras esta confundida miraba ese cambio repentino en sus ojos

-oye Doble Idiota ¿soy yo o tus ojos cambiaron a unos más patéticos?- pregunto está mostrando aun aires de confianza

Esta estaba a punto de decir otra cosa mala de el pero no pudo pues se había dado cuenta que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo

-¿Qué pasa?- decía en su mente pues no sintió cuando el pelinegro la tomo del cuello levantándola, fue tan rápido que siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió

Esta al reaccionar trata de zafarse de la mano que estaba asfixiando su cuello esta podía escuchar como Jimmy lloraba al ver a su amiga en peligro, esta miro hacia Doble D y lo que vio se asemejaba a cuando un monstruo veía a su presa cuando estaba por asesinarla, solo que en este caso, Sarah era la presa y Doble D era aquel monstruo

Solo se podía ver aquellos ojos penetrantes y amarillos por el cual su rostro no era visible, estaba asustada y admirada por esos ojos tan hermosos, llamativos y a la vez muy alarmantes

Tal vez era la peor opción el pensar que los ojos de tu agresor son increíbles mientras este te está matando lentamente, pero así pasaba lentamente en la cabeza de la pelirroja pequeña

-dime….- dijo muy frio el rubio mostrando una voz bastante siniestra

Sarah quería hablar pero no podía, estaba concentrándose en respirar, pero cada vez era más difícil ya que la mano le estaba apretando más fuerte el cuello acelerando su asfixia

-¡DEJALA!- gritaba en su interior Doble D quien perdió control de su cuerpo mientras se hacía presente nuevamente aquella versión femenina de Doble D mirando con mucho odio a su presa

-la mini-perra roja no quiere hablar, debe morir- dijo esta mostrando un enorme odio hacia la chica

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- grito este eufórico solo para que esta volteara y le mirara con una enorme sonrisa macabra y siniestra

-sí, si lo estoy JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

-¡debes parar o morirá!- gritaba este mientras trataba de controlar nuevamente su cuerpo

Mientras Doble D luchaba por volver al control Sarah luchaba por no morir tan joven y hermosa (según ella :v )

-¡ESTA EN LA MILITAR!- fue el grito que dio Jimmy en un desesperado e salvar a su amiga

Ante el grito del chico albino "Doble D" quedo estático solo bajo el brazo soltando de golpe y cayendo como costal de papas la chica Sarah mientras está literalmente tragaba bocanadas de aire

-la información fue recolectada- dijo la chica quien se parecía a Doble D mientras desaparecía como si se estuviera desintegrando lentamente este solo atónito veía como esta le daba una sonrisa

-por cierto-dijo está desapareciendo en su mayoría de su cuerpo –llámame Madness-

Doble D noto que tomo control total de su cuerpo observando que Jimmy le decía si estaba bien y esta solo asentía mientras frotaba con cierto dolor en su cuello

-¿Por qué está en la militar?- pregunto este

-¿acaso no era obvio idiota?- respondió esta vez la chica pelirroja quien por cierto aun frotaba su mano hacia su garganta

-papa estaba muy preocupado por el futuro de Ed- pauso para toser un poco

-¿pero porque lo envió a la militar?- insistió este

Sarah con ayuda de Jimmy se levantó para darle una mejor explicación

-papa siempre observo que tu tendrás un futuro muy prometedor y exitoso, el jamás dudo de eso desde que te conoció- pauso –aunque odie admitirlo eres muy inteligente y siempre ingenioso en todo lo que haces- dijo está apretando las manos pues se tragó su orgullo y dijo lo que quizá ni en sueño diría

-el enano incompetente no era inteligente como tu pero tenía el ideal de una persona ambiciosa- dijo está refiriéndose a Eddy –Papa siempre observaba que sus amigos sin duda serian alguien en la vida pero se alarmo mucho cuando no veía ningún potencial en el idiota de mi hermano….así que a falta de opciones…..lo mando a la militar- termino esta

Doble D estaba impresionado y muy triste al mismo tiempo, jamás hubiera imaginado que el tonto de Ed este ahora mismo en la militar

Era obvio que su padre lo hizo con intenciones de que Ed tuviese un futuro y no fuese un bueno para nada más en este mundo y tal vez pensó que en la militar podría sacar su potencial en el

O tal vez no lo pensó bien, ya que aquellos que no tengan la inteligencia suficiente como para almenos construir armas o algo serian entrenados únicamente para ir a la guerra que se estaba haciendo haya en el otro lado del mundo y lo peor de todo es que si Ed es enviado era muy posible que el regrese para darle el último adiós

Pensar esto Doble D se sentó en el verde pasto del jardín donde viven la hermana y los padre de su mejor amigo, este poso sus manos en su cabeza, el solo pensar en que un día lleguen y den las noticias de que el murió seria devastador tanto como los padres como para el que era su amigo

-¿es broma cierto?- dijo casi en un débil susurro Doble D con la mirada baja

-cree lo que quieras idiota….ya obtuviste lo que querías…ahora vete- bufo molesta mirando al pelinegro

-¡¿TU PAPA ES IDIOTA O QUE LE PASA?!- estallo este enojado sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y el albino no soporto y cayo desmayado (fucking faget! :3)

-¡NO LE DIGAS IDIOTA AL IDIOTA DE MI PAPA IMBECIL!- bramo esta también gritando

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE ACABA DE HACER?!- exclamo este mientras agitaba las manos -¡ACABA DE CONDENAR A SU HIJO A UNA MUERTE SEGURA!- Doble D estaba enojándose de nuevo

-¡PUES PIENSA LO QUE QUIERAS DE TODOS MODOS LO HECHO, HECHO ESTA!-respondió está gritando a todo pulmón

Doble D se impresiono por la falta de tacto y sentido común en esta familia, Ed puede estar en este momento en una guerra que no tiene nada que ver con el o posiblemente este herido de gravedad o quizá muerto y ellos simplemente no les importa

-¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO AMAS A TU HERMANO?!- bramo este nuevamente furioso –¿no temes a que un día llegue otro soldado a decir que el murió?- Sarah no decía nada

-¿Cómo puedes estar así de tranquila sabiendo que el posiblemente este luchando por una guerra que el jamás tuvo que ver?-

Este solo veía que esta hizo una mueca de disgusto, ocultando sus ojos cubiertos por su rojo flequillo

-¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que el quizá este rogando que en cada noche no caiga una bomba en dónde están?- Doble D estaba a punto de insultar a la chica pero esta le interrumpió con mucho enojo

-¡CALLATE!- esta se notaba que estaba temblando ligeramente

-¿Quién dijo que no amaba a mi hermano?- esta miro con un profundo odio hacia el pelinegro confundiéndolo por ese cambio de actitud, lo que le sorprendió mas fue que ella no niega en que no quiera a su hermano mayor

-¿Quién dijo que no temo a que un soldado idiota venga y diga que Ed….murió?- esta hacia un gran esfuerzo para hablar ya que de enojo se veía frustración en ella

-no hay noche en que piense como este el- esta se notaba que en su voz se estaba quebrando sus puños que estaban apretándose posaron para que esta se abrazara asi misma mientras seguía cabizbaja

-desde que papa dijo que lo enviaría ala militar creí que solo eran una de sus malas bromas, pero cuando aquella Humvee pasó supe que no era así- Doble D no necesito pensar mucho para darse cuenta que Sarah de verdad se estaba esforzando para hablar ya que podría deducir que ya tenía muchos nudos en la garganta

-el….el…me dijo que me quería, el…él quería despedirse de mi- esta se abrazó más fuerte –pero solo le insulte….y a pesar de eso el me sonrió y aun así me volvió a decir que me amaba- una pesadas gotas de lágrimas salían de los ojos de la pelirroja

-a pasado tanto tiempo y no sé nada de el…cada vez que pregunto por el mis padres no me dicen y cambian la conversación de golpe- para Doble D esas palabras fueron como miles de baldes de agua helada que cayeron sin piedad sobre el

El negaba lo que escuchaba de su hermana menor es decir…..no podía ser posible….no….por favor ¡NO! ¡NO EL!

-no he dormido bien sabiendo que mi hermano esta haya…en quien sabe dónde haciendo quien sabe que….tengo miedo Doble D- dijo esta mientras sus palabras mostraban un dolor irremediable

-tengo mucho miedo a que un día uno de esos bastardos….vengan…..y digan que el…..que jamás vuelva a verlo- sus piernas no le respondieron y cayo de rodillas estallando en llanto mientras posaba sus manos en su cara cubriéndola mientras seguía llorando

-por dios Doble D….. ¡mi hermano tal vez ya esté muerto y quizá no quieran decírmelo!-esta grito llorando inconsolablemente mientras este seguía en shock, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras negaba con la cabeza e instintivamente recordar muchas veces en las que tuvo la fortuna de convivir con el

Doble D simplemente no podía aceptar ese hecho, pero tenía que ser realista, el mismo saco esa conclusión tan horrorosa, tal vez el este….

Este sacudió su cabeza y limpio sus lágrimas, quería consolar a Sarah….pero eso ya no le correspondía a el

Para el pelinegro sería fácil abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien…pero ¿y si no llega a ser así? ¿Cómo le respondería después ante eso?

Aunque de verdad quería animarla, este tenía que ser realista en todo aunque también desearía que fuese también optimista

De mera frustración este solo da un golpe en el suelo muchas veces para luego irse, en su mente maldecía el momento que pensó que en preguntar sería buena idea

-Kento…¿Crees que él…-

-no lo sé chico- dijo este serio –pero de verdad espero que no-

-enserio…espero que no-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En otro lugar lejos de Peach creek en un pueblo en mera noche un grupo de chicos caminaban por las calles en busca de acción, estos al juzgar por el corte de cabello que tenían venían de una escuela militar salvo que llevaban ropa civil llegaron a un pequeño grupito de pandilleros donde bebían cerveza y consumían drogas, este grupito al ver aquel grupo quienes caminaban decidieron acercarse con fines de asaltarlos y quitarles todo

Uno de ellos quien tenía un chándal morado una gorra estilo rapero y un pañuelo negro con unos pantalones bombachos y tennis converse de piel blanca y ojos azules quien aparentemente era el cabecilla del grupo de pandilleros hablo

-miren chicos, parece que tendremos otra ronda más de cervezas y drogas- dijo este mientras que el resto solo reían con mucha malicia

-bueno, ya saben que hacer….denme todo su dinero y cosas de valor o de aquí no la libran- dijo mientras sacaba una navaja mientras que el grupito rodeaba al grupo de chicos

Uno de ellos solo suspiro para dar paso a frente

-ábrete ¿sí?, nuestro campeón tiene una pelea que ganar- dijo uno de ellos que sonó muy tranquilo al igual que el resto del grupo, este tenía un suéter blanco pantalones vaqueros y botas negras

El cabecilla del otro grupo al escuchar eso dio una sonora carcajada

-¿estos idiotas creen que saldrán como si nada?- dijo mientras reía aun mas

Este al ver que no se detendrían ordeno

-Monster…..no los mates…solo destroza sus brazos- una vez dicho esto confundieron tanto al cabecilla como al grupo para que en medio del grupo de los chicos bien cortados saliera uno más alto sobresaliendo, este tenía notables músculos, guanteletes color negro chándal de color verde pantalones vaqueros y las mismas botas militares pero están era de color verde y por ultimo una máscara de color verde con detalles oscuros quien miraba con suma furia y enojo hacia el tipo de la cachucha rapera

-¿eh? Y este intento de blu-demon quién es?- dijo este para nada intimidado mientras su grupo aun reía

-la razón por el cual ustedes no debieron meterse con nosotros- fue lo que dijo el otro chico

Mientras el grupo de delincuentes seguían riendo a todo pulmón

-pues vamos a ver si es verdad que muy "malo" –este último lo dijo con mucha burla

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solo pasaron 3 minutos y aquel grupito formado por 6 delincuentes y su líder estaban en frio pavimento con sus manos grotescamente rotas en todo sentido, desde dedos de las manos hasta la parte de la esquina de los hombros, aquel que es llamado como "Monster" hizo notar que no tuvo piedad de ninguno, de hecho estaba destrozándole los huesos al cabecilla de manera lenta mientras que este daba alaridos de dolor que hacían eco en toda la calle vacía

-suficiente Monster…creo que ya aprendió la lección el chico- dijo para que luego este soltara al cabecilla de golpe cayendo aun dando gritos de dolor y muchas lágrimas salían de este al saber que sus brazos cada parte fueron inutilizados

El otro cabecilla se acercó solo para susurrarle –esto se pudo evitar…..pero fuiste idiota y ahora necesitas atención médica- este tomo el teléfono que tenía en los bolsillos del otro cabecilla quien no paraba de llorar de aquel infernal dolor que estaba sufriendo

Este tecleo unos números –mira solo oprime llamar y con eso podrás hablar hacia una ambulancia para tratarte o de lo contrario- pauso para fingir que estaba pensando –tendrás que usar brazos biónicos….adiós- despidió alegre dejando el teléfono a lado del otro chico quien seguía llorando

-muchachos vámonos….nuestro campeón ya calentó, así podrá ganar sin duda- dijo este mostrando una gran sonrisa caminando hasta desaparecer entre las calles oscuras

Fin del capítulo 17

Shabos lo siento muchísimo por el enorme retraso lo se, me pase esta vez y no no estoy demente como peter :v

Solo paso a decir que después de mucho trabajo me dieron un ligero espacio para escribir, que por cierto son alrededor de 26 paginas uwu baia baia rico 7u7

Bueno no antes de agradecerles a cada uno de ustedes por el aguante y pues ya saben

¿Qué les parecio?

¿bonis?

¿malis?

¿loco los locus? :v

Cualquier duda díganmelo y háganmelo saber, ya saben uwur dejando su lindo review, miren que es la razón por el cual yo hago esto n.n

Una vez mas gracias por el aguante

Recuerda seguirme y agregarme como en favoritos uwu, es gratis y no muerdo 7u7r grrr

De paso les advierto que hare otra historia de estos grandes personajes solo que será un poco más de comedia uwu y mas apegado al romance uwu, como también les invito a que lean la historia mas actualizada de Mercy and Merciless uwur

Shabos para aquellos que quieran mandarme un mensajini sido ahí les dejo mi facehole uwur

"Samael Morningstar" ahí sale mi carita bonis con el nombre de Sr. Morningstar ya que una vez deje zelda pero no salio :v igual ya se los deje uwur ahí si me quisieran entrevistar owo

Eeen fin shabelarduquis sin mas que decir nos vemos luegini para el próximo cap y claro próximamente mi otra historia "el primo Jason" o quiza no sea ese el titulo :v, esque aun sigo pensando sobre el titulo uwu

Nameless Fuera


	2. KILLER KILLER

Comencemos uwu

Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Daniel Antonucci sin embargo esta historia si es mia uwu

Capítulo 18: KILLER! KILLER!

En el muy conocido cul-de-sac de Peach Creek en una banqueta estaba sentado Doble D quien se encontraba en esa misma noche, estaba bastante preocupado por lo que había escuchado hace un par de horas atrás, no sabía por dónde empezar, la noticia que recibió no fue para nada agradable

Es decir…. Ed…¿murió? Eso no podía ser…pero a lo que Sarah menciono era un hecho

-no saques conclusiones tan rápido- hablo Kento

-lo siento pero mi mente ahora es un desastre, para ser honesto no me gusta nada la idea de que Ed este…muerto- susurro este último con cierto dolor –Sarah no parecía mentir cuando dijo que no sabía nada sobre su hermano y que sus padres se niegan a darle algo de información- respondió este de bajos ánimos

-si eso fuera, por lo general la militar misma le llevan su uniforme o incluso los mismos padres lo notificarían al vecindario, piénsalo Doble D por muy en secreto que mantengan esto no pueden ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, la verdad siempre se revelaría- dio ánimos Kento

-tienes razón Kento- hablo Doble D más convencido y animado – si la lógica no falla esto ya se hubiese hablado, además, ¡en qué demonios estoy pensando! Ed siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto no puede ser enviado a la guerra, ¡así que el aún vive!- dijo este pensándolo mejor

-gracias Kento de no ser por tus ánimos mi juicio aun seguiría nublado- dijo este animado

-yo no hice nada, tu solo pensaste como siempre- dijo tranquilo Kento

Doble D no dijo nada solo sonrió en poder hablar con alguien en estos momentos, en estos momentos tan difíciles de su vida, la noche era oscura y a su alrededor del cielo estaba manchado de infinitas estrellas brillantes, unas más brillantes que otras

A decir verdad Doble D se había vuelto alguien distinto estaba demás decirlo, pero a pesar de eso de todos los que notaron este cambio y sin embargo siguen sin creérsela es el mismo pelinegro

Es decir, a su perspectiva esto no se ve malo, sus calificaciones siguen intactas, su amigo no existe realmente solo en su mente claro que Grenn a demostrado ser buen amigo y que a pesar de todo es el único a quien le habla pero Grenn no conoció al viejo Dobl pesar de que su hermana misma le dijo como era en el pasado a él no le importa pero, una cosa es decir y otra es hacer, posiblemente Grenn lo hubiese odiado igual a como era Doble D….. cuando era débil y muy solitario, eso sin tomar en cuenta que su loca hermana y aun su más loca madre trataron de matarlo….

Por otra parte de no ser por ellas él no hubiese sanado de esa brutal herida…que en realidad fue provocada por la Sra. Sasha quien junto con Rachel drogaron su comida en aquella cena que fue invitado….por Grenn

-Kento- dijo este un poco enojado

-lo sé, lo siento pero mis métodos que usaba antes eran brutales y al parecer Mashga las sigue al pie de la letra- explico este tranquilo

Doble D no dijo nada, no podía negar que esto era algo sospechoso pero tratándose de su nuevo mejor amigo no podía decir nada, es decir ¿Qué ganaría con hacer algo así?

Doble D estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no vio que a lo lejos del cul-de-sac se acercaba cierta persona hacia donde estaba el pelinegro

Este solo pudo reaccionar y ver de quien se trataba cosa que no tomo con mucha importancia

-hola- fue el incómodo saludo que dio Marie, este en su respuesta solo le dedico una mirada gélida cosa que no pasó desapercibida en ella

-¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto está señalando la banqueta

-es un país libre- dijo encogiendo los hombros

Esta no hizo caso y decidió quedarse ahí parada para que fuera más directa, al parecer esto terminaría más rápido de lo que esperaba

-quiero hablar contigo- dijo seria

-¿y no lo estás haciendo ahora mismo?- hablo con ironía

Esta tomo un gran respiro, esto no iba bien pero ya estaba ahí y retirarse ya no era una opción

-¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?- pregunto esta amable

-es curioso ya que si no mal recuerdo habías dicho que no querías estar jamás cerca de mí- dijo este con veneno

Marie sintió como una punzada al corazón al escuchar eso, sin embargo tenía que soportarlo, después de todo ella en lugar de ayudarlo lo hundió mas y ahí estaba con su cara de estúpida tratando de arreglar un poco de todo el gran daño que hizo

Marie decidió mejor quedarse parada enfrente del pelinegro, pues esto terminaría muy rápido de lo que creyó

-ire al grano contigo- dijo esta decida

-veras, yo…- pero fue interrumpida

-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo una voz masculina, para ambos sabían de quien se trataba esa voz

-Kevin por favor no hagas una escena- dijo de manera anticipada Marie –además no es lo que piensas yo solo…-

-¡YO HAGO LO QUE SE ME PEGUE MI PUTA GANA!- bramo enojado – ¡EN CUANTO A TI!- señalo esta vez a Doble D

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A MI NOVIA MALDITA PERRA!- este se fue directamente para querer golpear al pelinegro y este en un rápido movimiento lo detiene y a pesar de diferencias de fuerzas este aprovecho la oportunidad para derribarlo poniendo su pie detrás del suyo lográndolo con éxito

-escucha lo que te diré 2 cosas- poniendo su pie en el pecho del pelirrojo

-1 ella se acercó a mí y 2….- dijo este notablemente enojado incluso sus ojos cambiaron bruscamente a amarillos

-¡TU, TUS AMENAZAS, MARIE Y TODOS LOS CABRONES QUE ME DIERON LA ESPALDA PUEDEN IRSE DIRECTO AL INFIERNO!- bramo para comenzar a golpear a Kevin quien seguía en el suelo

A pesar de que Kevin trataba de evadir los golpes, era inútil pues la velocidad Doble D era mayor, Kevin recibía mucho daño, en un intento desesperado con todas las fuerzas que tenia

La cordura de Doble D estaba nublándose una enorme ira lo estaba invadiendo, deseaba desahogarse quería destrozarlo, aniquilarlo, era obvio que no se detendría y si la situación lo ameritaba entonces…lo matara

En un milagro Kevin logro zafarse para tomar distancia y ponerse en guardia pero recibió unos cuantos golpes así que sería un poco más difícil seguir el ritmo de Doble

-¡AUN NO ME HAS VENCIDO MALNACIDO!- grito este para ir con toda su velocidad hacia el pelinegro quien solo se ponía en guardia aun con esos ojos amarillos

-¿vas a matarlo verdad?- hablo el pelinegro desde sus adentros mientras que observaba la situación en una enorme pantalla y voltea a ver como su versión femenina solo le dedico una sonrisa muy siniestra

De pronto el ojo izquierdo se tornó un amarillo intenso mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la pantalla enorme esbozando una sonrisa

-has que sufra…y de paso hazla sufrir también- dijo este último con cierto veneno

-tus deseos son ordenes querido- respondió esta después de soltar una carcajada

Justo a la mitad de la carrera que tenía el pelirrojo para lanzar su ataque al pelinegro quien estaba esperándolo fue frenado de golpe pues en medio se puso una figura femenina de manera muy rápida

¿Marie?..no ella aún seguía atónita con una mirada de horror esperando el brutal final de este encuentro además ella tiene el cabello largo atado a una cola de caballo, entonces ¿quién era ella?

La luz que comenzó a emanar la luna que estaba cubierta por muchas nubes hizo ver que se trataba de Rachel quien tenía un suéter rojo con decoraciones oscuras unos tenis blancos con rojos y unos leggins negros que hacia resaltar mucho su figura

Kevin o podía detenerse o de lo contrario podría caer así que poco importándole el aumento su velocidad para golpearla y de paso esta derribe a Doble D para tener oportunidad de ahora el poder golpear al pelinegro sin piedad

Pero no fue así, de golpe fue detenido pues Rachel ya tenía a Kevin sosteniéndolo del cuello, por parte de la pelirroja solo le miraba con aburrimiento

-patético- dijo para luego lanzar una patada que lo mando a varios metros

-¡KEVIN!- grito Marie para auxiliarlo quien se retorcía del dolor

-¿ese es el tipo que tanto se mencionaba que era mucho mejor que Doble D?- pregunto la pelirroja señalando al par mientras que Marie seguía tratando de ayudar a su novio

-sabes escuche hablar de ti- señalo al pelirrojo quien seguía tirado en el suelo y aun con esfuerzo para levantarse con el apoyo de su novia –por lo que escuche decían que tu eras muy fuerte y bastante respetado- pauso –eso y también contando que eres capitán de todo un equipo de futbol americano-

Esta se acercó un poco hacia el par ignorando al pelinegro quien se mantuvo inmóvil bajando su guardia al saber que no había peligro. Aunque nunca lo hubo

-incluso algunas zorras estúpidas dijeron que eras el chico malo- esta ultimo lo dijo con mucha burla

-bueno eso era lo que pensaban de ti- pauso al ver que la faceta de Kevin cambio a una de enojo

-ya que ahora todo lo que creían de ti- señalo –ahora lo creen de el- dijo para ahora señalar al pelinegro haciendo enojar más a Kevin –y que ahora el es….-esta se quedó mirando un poco más a Doble D ya que se impresiono al ver el cambio de color de sus ojos

-no es posible- dijo en un débil susurro sin embargo tenía que salir de su impresión pues ella tenía algo que hacer –y sin embargo no importa cuánto deba esforzarme, si eres un genio todo lo puedes hacer ¿no es así?- dijo decepcionada pero más bien como de si misma

Este no decía nada se mantenía igual

Rachel volteo para ahora mirar a la chica de azul –tú debes ser Marie, Marie Kanker…..tu familia tiene mucha reputación, en cuanto a peleas y como arruinar las cosas-

-¡NO HABLES DE MI FAMILIA COMO SI LAS CONOCIERAS!- bramo furiosa Marie

-¡OBLIGAME PERRA AZUL!- respondió esta encabronada

-¿¡A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRA AZUL, PERRA ROJA!?-

-hablas demasiado perra azul- dijo Rachel tronándose los nudillos –veamos si es verdad lo que me conto Lotus sobre ustedes-

-¿conoces a mi primo?- pregunto desconcertada la chica peli-azul

-¿acaso eres sorda perra azul?- dijo está frunciendo el ceño –te dije que se sobre tu familia, tiene popularidad el apellido Kanker ya que son conocidos por ser personas muy buscapleitos- pauso –debo reconocer que aún hay Kankers decentes e incluso un ejemplo seria tu hermana mayor…pero tú- dijo mostrando una mirada de asco –tu eres un chiste muy mal hecho, solo avergüenzas el apellido-

Marie se estaba enojando mucho por el hecho de escuchar de cómo alguien viene a decirle como debe actuar

-pero Lotus me dijo que son violentas y me encantaría comprobarlo- dijo poniéndose en guardia –así que ven con todo perra azul porque te matare si no lo haces- esta muestra una sonrisa bastante siniestra

Esta sin pensarlo se lanzó dejando a Kevin para ver como comenzaba una pelea entre chicas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!- lanzo un grito de lucha Marie mientras esta con una sonrisa y manteniendo una posición de pelea estilo Muay Thai

Mare lanza una rápida patada la precisión y la fuerza aplicada podría hacer que cualquiera cayera inconsciente ya sea por falta de aire o bien por el dolor insoportable eso y sumando a que Marie usa botas militares hacia que cualquiera que recibiera el golpe fuese una total desventaja

-te tengo- pensó Marie anticipando victoria

Sin embargo…

Lejos de estar a esa victoria Rachel solo esbozo una sonrisa pues solo se hizo un lado y sostuvo con su mano derecha la pierna con la que Marie lanzo la patada bloqueándola y tomándola

-eres mía perra azul- dijo esta con la sonrisa más sádica que incluso hizo temer a Kevin esta lanzo un puñetazo que estaba en dirección en la cabeza de peli-azul esta se sentía entre la espada y la pared y ahora posiblemente sea golpeada por esta loca estúpida y posiblemente Kevin no podrá o siquiera intentara defenderla

Rachel ya había planeado desde el momento de impacto hasta el momento en donde la imaginaba tirada en el suelo mientras ella seguía golpeándola y hacer que su color azul cambie a uno rojo y ese delicioso aroma a hierro que tanto ama

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡SI!, ¡MATA A ESA PERRA VAMOS TU! ¡PUEDES HACERLO!- gritaba desde sus interiores la versión femenina de Doble D o mejor conocida como Madness

Mientras tanto el pelinegro miraba la escena un tanto preocupado y a decir verdad era por Marie pues no se enfrentaba a cualquier chica idiota que solo sabe maquillarse o presumir a su novio musculoso, Rachel era alguien de temer y hasta donde él sabe ella es bastante buena en los ataques y también en defensa

Pero ahora no puede hacer nada porque en primer lugar eso es deber de su novio y si el solo se queda como idiota en lugar de parar la pelea entonces el que no es nada de ella menos

-oye Madness- hablo para que esta volteara a verlo

-¿si querido?- dijo está mirándolo con una sonrisa un tanto demente

-quiero irme vámonos de aquí-

-¡claro que no!- dijo negando con las manos y cabeza –esto apenas se pone muy bueno además la perra azul no me agrada- dijo haciendo un puchero para luego mostrar nuevamente esa siniestra sonrisa –además si la perra roja no hace nada yo misma me encargare-

-¡deja de decir estupideces y vámonos!- replico enojado

-solo déjame ver como la deja en coma y nos vamos- dijo esta para seguir mirando sonriente pero se sorprendió al ver lo que había ocurrido

Doble D aturdido por el repentino cambio decidió mirar para estar en sintonía con Madness

Aunque pareciera imposible Marie de alguna manera se las apaño para bloquear el puñetazo de Rachel, usando sus 2 manos pudo bloquear el golpe pero lastimando su mano derecha

-vaya pudiste actuar rápido te felicito perra azul- elogio esta

-es buena- dijo Madness aun asombrada pero así como saco su faceta de asombro la cambio de golpe

-sin embargo- dijo para luego ver como Rachel pateo su único pie que mantenía parada Marie haciendo que esta cayera lastimándose la espalda como resultado Marie estaba retorciéndose del dolor por que cayó en concreto duro que hasta resintió en los pulmones

-aun es estúpida y no pensó en otro plan para zafarse- hablo Madness

Doble D no dijo nada y continúo observando

Por otra parte Marie trataba de recuperarse del golpe que obtuvo pero tuvo que improvisar haciendo un rápido movimiento rodando para evadir aquella patada mortal cortesía de Rachel

Por un milagro pudo lograrlo, Rachel golpeo tan fuerte que incluso cuarteo el concreto como si de madera podrida fuera hecha

Marie por su parte se levantó para volver a estar en guardia

-es rápida la perra azul- dijo mentalmente Rachel –¿pero qué tan resistente será?- se preguntó divertida para

-no me decepciones perra azul- dijo esta sonriente –no quiero que mueras tan rápido- dijo después para ajustar su amarre que tenía en el cabello para tomar nuevamente posición de pelea

Kevin por su parte ya estaba recuperado y quería derribar a esa chica roja y no porque agrediera a Marie, para nada, lo hacía porque no dejaría que una chica le dijera lo que opine….porque lastimo su ego más bien

Sin pensar en un plan se lanzó para cometer su acto traicionero, a pocos centímetros para hacerlo se detuvo de golpe pues sintió que su pulmón derecho, el aire le faltaba acompañado de un dolor horrible haciéndolo retroceder para posar mis manos en donde recibió el ataque pero siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo pues en ese mismo instante Rachel volteo para dar una buena patada en la quijada del pelirrojo noqueándolo al instante y también mandándolo a la misma esquina de donde salió

-y como dije tu novio es lento y estúpido ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien así?- pregunto esta con burla hacia Marie quien sorprendida por la buena reacción que tuvo al contratacar y en un rápido momento

No había duda que esto de alguna manera estaba desbalanceado, por muchos encuentros de pelea haya tenido no es lo mismo golpear con lo que sepas a que tengas que golpear de manera sincronizada ya sea para derribarlo o en el peor de los casos matarlo

Pero no había vuelta atrás tenía que pensar cuál será su próximo ataque, y observándola detalladamente se nota que esta chica no se la pasa sentada en casa jugando videojuegos comiendo chatarra o durmiendo todo el tiempo, se nota que entrena como satanás manda (:v/ )

-bien ahora que la molestia ya no esta es hora de continuar- dijo para lanzar otra poderosa patada

Marie apenas pudo detenerla pero no lo suficiente, esta comenzó a toser sangre

-i-increíble- maldijo en su mente la cabellos de cielo –a pesar de que trate de evadir el golpe una parte de esa patada pudo llegar a mi estómago y con esa brutal fuerza me dio este daño…quien sabe que hubiese pasado si me hubiese dado el golpe completo-

-¿fue inútil no?- pregunto burlona Rachel quien aún seguía con un pie en tierra firme –no pudiste bloquearlo todo, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo- dijo esta aun con esa sonrisa arrogante

Marie le costaba respirar y sumando el sabor de su propia sangre que salía de la comisura de su boca era una total desventaja pero aún no se rendiría tan fácil pues ahora ella estaba en ventaja

Como pudo sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas para derribarla pateando el único pie en tierra para así poder no dejar que se levante

Esta esbozo una sonrisa –aún no termina esto- dijo para comenzar a dar su golpe que le daría la victoria

La patada estaba a pocos centímetros de golpear para derribar a la pelirroja pero….

Rachel solo mantenía su sonrisa hasta que dijo-tienes razón, es hora de terminar con esto- a casi de impactar el pie desaparece dejando atónita a Marie sin darse cuenta que soltó el agarre del otro pie que tenía aprisionado para luego mirar que Rachel estaba en el aire y un rodillazo aproximándose hacia su cabeza, fue tan rápido que esta no pudo agacharse y para su desgracia el rodillazo impacto hacia su cabeza derribándola a varios metros, el golpe fue tan potente que incluso la mando rodando a varios metros para que estuviera inconsciente en el jardín de Doble D

Esta aun con esa sonrisa se acercó a la recién desmayada para decirle –no aplique mucha fuerza y no te preocupes si crees que dañe algo interior ya que no tienes nada adentro de esa cabeza tuya- dicho esto esta volteo para mirar a Doble D para dar un suspiro

-tú no eres como ellos- dijo para acercarse y mirarlo una vez más como esos ojos perdían el color para dar de nuevo a esos ojos verdes

-como sea- fue su respuesta para alejarse

-espera, no vine a golpear a esos idiotas- dijo esta –mi mama quiere hablar contigo es algo relacionado a lo que te inyecto-

-solo estaré 5 minutos- dijo para comenzar a caminar hacia la dirección de la casa de Rachel y Grenn

Mientras tanto en lo que el caminaba hacia el hogar de los mencionados la pelirroja tomo el teléfono de Kevin para marcar a un número bastante conocido –hola quisiera que vinieran a Peach Creek en primer cul-de-sac hay una chica herida y un chico también herido por favor- al decir esto la operadora le respondió que mandarían a la ambulancia más cercana, hecho esto esta colgó y se fue en dirección hacia su casa

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ambos estaban a medio camino para llegar al hogar de Rachel por su parte Rachel no decía nada solo seguía caminado debes en cuando miraba de reojo a Doble D quien aun sin decir nada por dentro estaba conversando con su amigo Kento

-y eso fue lo que paso- conto el pelinegro quien estaba en ese sin fin de espacio frente a la sombra quien solo se podía ver esos ojos verdes

-no me extraña que haya perdido- respondió Kento –después de todo más vale maña que fuerza-

-lo sé- dijo Doble D

-hay una cosa más- hablo nuevamente –hay una versión femenina de mi- pauso- es mi locura…se llama Madness y es la causante de que mi conexión contigo se vaya cuando aparece-

Kento no dijo nada solo puso su manos hacia su barbilla para pensar –y ¿hasta ahora cuantas veces a aparecido?-

-pues en el tiempo que estuve alrededor d veces- respondió este

-pero debe haber algo que la conexión se pierda es decir, no creo que solo por su simple presencia aparezca así sin más- dijo este aun interrogante

-¿qué crees que sea?-

-puede ser- pauso para mirarlo –que aparezca cuando te enojas-

-yo no creo que sea eso posible-dijo este frunciendo el ceño con absurdez –pero por otro lado-

Este recordó que últimamente se ha enojado por el mínimo cosas aunque desearía culpar a la inyección que le dio Sasha pero sería mentir, Doble D se enojaba demasiado por cualquier cosa en mínimo cuando comenzó a defenderse, era un hecho que se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil….si tan solo se hubiese defendido desde la primera vez que ese desgraciado lo golpeo solo porque saco mejores notas que el…algo hubiese cambiado

Si él hubiese sido más valiente tal vez todo cambiaria, si se hubiera defendido desde el momento en que Kevin quiso golpearlo…no, si Doble D se hubiese defendido desde que su clase y el resto de la escuela lo quisieron sentir menos todo hubiese cambiado

Tal vez…solo tal vez todo sería diferente, pero lo más increíble que parezca, lejos de todo eso de la escuela y Kevin….si él hubiese sido valiente y confesarle sus sentimientos a Marie…todo sería distinto en todo sentido

Doble D pudo ser feliz con Marie y no solo eso, con la confianza y calidez que le brindaba pudo ser valiente y serles frente a todos esos idiotas que lo molestaron, no importaría cuantas veces lo hicieran, si incluso si perdía o ganaba pues siempre estaría ella a su lado, no importaba cuantos obstáculos tenía que pasar él siempre tendría un motivo y ese motivo se llamaría Marie Kanker su verdadero motivo por seguir

Pero en lugar de eso, hizo lo contrario, fue un jodido cobarde que evito a toda costa los problemas que se venían como miel a los osos, no importa cuánto trataba de evitar salía dañado y su única luz…su única razón de ser, todo lo que le importaba, todo lo que necesitaba en momentos tan difíciles…desapareció

Por no ser valiente ella se fue con otro más ahora sus sonrisas, su calidez su apoyo, todo lo que podía de sus manos ahora eran totalmente de ese idiota

el pelinegro solo mordió la esquina de su labio inferior con una mueca de tristeza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida Rachel sin embargo no ignoro ya que eso no es de su incumbencia así que prosiguió caminando sin decir nada

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo él le quito todo lo que le hacía sentir feliz y bastante tranquilo

Ahora él le quitara todo lo que le hacía feliz y tranquilo

-ese bastardo infeliz- se dijo a si mismo con mucho rencor –hare que pague- sus ojos volvían a tornarse lentamente amarillos

-Doble D relájate está ocurriendo de nuevo- esta vez hablo Kento quien podía presenciar como la conexión estaba desvaneciéndose

Este reacciona rápido calmándose al instante para después volver a meditar todo lo que pensó dando también un gran respiro

-¿todo bien?- pregunto la pelirroja confusa

-sí, no te preocupes solo planeaba a largo plazo- decía este cabizbajo, extrañada pero aun así lo dejo pasar

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Ambos llegaron a la casa entrando, el pelinegro estaba muy alerta por cualquier persecución pues aun no olvida lo que paso la última vez que vino aquí

-mantente alerta, puede que te hagan otra prueba- advirtió Kento –por suerte ahora estoy aquí-

-tendré cuidado- respondió mentalmente, pero para su sorpresa estaba la pelirroja mayor Sasha y otra persona…un tanto mayor

Era una mujer que parecía tener alrededor de 40 años de edad, cabello rubio y atado a una cola de caballo y una su mirada era bastante fría y seria, ojos azules tan fríos como los glaciares tenía unos pantalones militares de camuflaje color negro, botas militares, una camisa blanca acompañada de un chándal negra abierta no pareciera muy alta

-Doble D ella no es nada más y nada menos que…-

-así que este es el chico del que tanto hablabas Mashga- fueron las cortantes palabras de aquella rubia sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro mientras que Rachel daba un respetuoso saludo

-así es Maestra- dijo esta sonriente –además ya le dije que no me llames así- bufo molesta –ese era mi nombre cuando vivía en Rusia- pauso un poco triste –ahora todos me conocen como Sasha- dijo está mostrando una vez más su sonrisa

-¿¡MAESTRA!?- dijo mentalmente Doble D bastante sorprendido

-así es, ella es fue quienes nos entrenó a mí y a mi hermana, y al parecer está entrenando a Rachel- respondió Kento estoico

-Doble D ella es mi maestra de combate ella es Annie, o mejor conocida en Rusia como "zhestokiye ubiystva"- dijo esta para después seguir sonriendo mientras que la mencionada solo daba un suspiro de aburrimiento

-…- Doble D miro con que la única animada era la Sra Sasha ya que Grenn al parecer no estaba, el Sr Jason posiblemente esté en el trabajo y Rachel fue a la cocina a preparar café este no se sentó ya que basada en su experiencia no debía estar ahí mucho tiempo

-asesina brutal ¿eh?- fue lo que dijo en su respuesta, este comentario del pelinegro sorprendio mucho a ambas como a Sasha como a Annie

-¿sabes ruso mocoso?- hablo esta intrigada con el acento ruso

-muy poco- mintió este

-iré al grano- respondió nuevamente – escuche rumores que tienes tácticas de combate similares a las mías y a los muy pocos alumnos que tengo y los únicos que están en américa es Mashga y su hija Rachel- dijo para señalar a la llamada Mashga y su hija

-para ser honesta- pauso –las tácticas de combate que yo uso solo se los enseñe a uno de esos alumnos que tengo y reitero…para ser honesta- pauso –él fue quizá el mejor alumno que hasta ahora eh tenido- dijo para ver como Rachel traía una bandeja con tazas de café y todo, Annie tomo una taza y comenzó a darle un sorbo mientras que Sasha bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa de orgullo al escuchar tales palabras

-mencione que tu copiabas mis ataques- dijo esta para dar otro sorbo –pero a como Mashga y Rachel me cuentan más bien pareciera que copiaste los ataques de ese alumno "estrella" del que te hablo-

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- pregunto secamente Doble D, él ya sabía el nombre de Kento pero tenía que ver si querían tenderle una trampa o de verdad hablaban con honestidad

-su nombre era Kento- dijo ella aun con esa mirada de hielo –mejor conocido en Rusia como "Blood Freak", hermano mayor de "Cumblood" o Mashga- dijo esta

-esa soy yo- levanto la mano animada la mencionada

-y tio de Rachel y Grenn….un peleador de rango SS+- termino de decir para dar otro sorbo

Doble D se mantenía igual, ya que todo eso ya lo sabía por parte del mismo Kento, adecir verdad esa información le daba lo mismo

-entonces…su punto al decirme todo esto es porque..?-

-porque creemos que de alguna forma tu podrías ser el legado perdido de Kento y como su maestra es mi deber desarrollarte así como lo hice con Kento porque repito una vez más- pauso para dar otro sorbo –Kento fue mi mejor alumno en toda esta vida que eh estado respirando-

-en pocas palabras- hablo Sasha quien en realidad se llama Mashga –queremos que tu seas el legado de mi hermano Doble D- dijo esta para tornarse seria cosa que vio nuevamente el pelinegro –queremos que seas entrenado por la Maestra Annie-

-esperen- interrumpió esta vez Rachel -¿y qué hay de mí? Aun me falta mucho que entrenar además yo también puedo estar a la altura de mi tío- replico enojada

-jamás dije que te dejaría de entrenar mocosa estúpida- regaño esta vez Annie mientras se veía como Rachel por su parte pedía disculpas por interrumpir de manera brusca

Doble D se sentía fastidiado de toda esta mierda, ya mucho estaba haciendo al enfrentarse cada día con pandilleros en cada esquina o incluso en las salidas de la escuela para que al final del día pierdan como para ser entrenado por la maestra de Kento sería un verdadero fastidio

-¿que gano yo al hacer esto?- pregunto este aun serio

Annie tomo todo el café para mirar la taza vacía y después lanzárselo con gran velocidad hacia la cara de Doble D, este sin inmutarse lo toma a pocos centímetros de su nariz

-woooooooooooooooow- dijo impresionada Mashga pero…

La taza que tenía en su mano lo destrozo dejando caer los resto de la taza mostrando nuevamente los ojos del pelinegro que de golpe cambiaron a unos letales amarillos

Mashga estaba bastante impresionada jamás pensó que tan rápido fuese a despertarlo en tan poco tiempo después de inyectarlo

Por otro lado Annie solo se mantenía igual mirando con detalle los ojos del chico

-por esa razón debo entrenarte, porque no debes dejar que tu locura gane….y por la reacción que tienes veo que tu despertaste "gnev" que es lo que más hay dentro de ti…no se mucho sobre ti pero si reaccionaste de esa forma no hay duda que eres el gnev….la ira-

Está en un rápido movimiento llego hasta donde estaba Doble D para pockear la frente del pelinegro haciendo que se recupere de golpe dando unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás un tanto atónito por lo que acaba de ocurrir y también observo que destruyo la taza que tenía Annie deduciendo que cayo nuevamente en manos de Madness

-fue muy rápida- fue lo que pudo decir mentalmente el pelinegro bastante asombrado

-tengo que entrenarte- pauso –así podrás dominar todo y sin temor a represarías al caer en la locura- dijo para regresar a sentarse

-no fallare como le falle a Kento- se dijo está un poco cabizbaja

-la vieja loca tiene razón muchacho- hablo esta vez Kento –podría ser beneficioso para ambos-

-¿y si es una trampa?-

-Annie jamás haría algo malo contigo, además observándola….esta bastante mayor…y triste- dijo esto algo extrañado y cree saber por qué aunque prefirió no seguir con el tema

-entonces si acepto podre ser más fuerte y así tendré una vida normal cuando entre a la universidad…..si eso suena bien, seria respetado y ayudaría a quienes estén en problemas como yo los tuve- se dijo así mismo convencido

Ya este miro una vez más Mashga, Rachel y a Annie quienes esperaban una respuesta del pelinegro

-bien…acepto- dijo este sin más que decir

-perfecto- respondió Annie –estaré aquí un par de semanas, y cuando salgas de vacaciones de verano no iremos a Rusia ahí te entrenare mucho mejor –

-espera ire hasta Rusia ¿solo por entrenamiento?- pregunto este

-el entrenamiento que te daré debe ser exigido haya y es el más adecuado para que tengas éxito- respondió esta

-además será cuando estén en vacaciones de verano, todo lo que necesites estará haya, pero eso es decisión tuya- dijo esta

Por parte del pelinegro no decía nada, pues para empezar tenía que decírselo a sus padres para que le dieran permiso, aunque siendo realistas estos siquiera se inmutarían a preguntar así que ojala y sus remedios de padres no le den ese permiso

La tensión estaba comenzando a aumentar hasta que…

-bien, Doble D que no mejor lo piensas con más claridad y nos los dices mañana, ya es algo tarde y mañana debes ir a la escuela así que es mejor que vayas a descansar- dijo amable la pelirroja mayor

-si…..eso hare…buenas noches- dijo para retirarse dejando a las 3 mujeres donde las encontró

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué opina maestra?- pregunto Mashga curiosa

-no hay duda….tiene mucho potencial – dijo sin dejar esa faceta seria

-incluso diría que hasta parecer ser el mismo Kento quien me hablo- aun seria

-este chico ya había despertado su locura mucho antes de inyectarle- dijo para servirse otra taza de café

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunto Rachel dudosa

-porque, cuando lo ataque lo mínimo que hubiese esperado es que el me atacara pero no lo hizo, por alguna razón él no lo hizo, de alguna manera estaba controlándolo-

-eso es imposible- hablo esta vez la pelirroja mayor –incluso si fuese así a mi hermano le tomo mucho tiempo dominarlo además…-

-tu hermano te engaño- dijo callándola secamente a la pelirroja mayor sorprendiéndola –tu hermano era un genio en esta clase de cosas, que fingiera ante el público que enloquecía era otra cosa- pauso para beber un sorbo más –pero él siempre estuvo consiente y cuerdo cuando destrozaba a sus oponentes, lo sé porque lo deduje y el mismo me lo dijo- dijo para beber otro sorbo

-y ese chico no es la excepción- volvió a beber otro sorbo mientras que Mashga daba un suspiro de "no puedo creer que haya sido engañada"

Mientras que Rachel solo apretaba los puños pues de nada sirvió tanto trabajo duro y entrenamiento y a estas alturas no pudo lo que Doble D ya estaba dominando por su cuenta, es más siquiera despertarlo

-voy a dormir- dijo la pelirroja menor quien para ambas adultas no ignoraron que ella estaba molesta y tenía que ver con lo que dijo la rubia mayor, observaron cómo Rachel se iba a su habitación para encerrarse

-por cierto- agrego para mirar a Mashga –¿cuándo le regalaste tu gorro a ese chico?, no lo había visto desde que Kento peleo contra Bersek- dijo esta algo dudosa

-él ya lo tenía desde en el momento que lo vi-respondió con una sonrisa

-¿qué ironía no?- dijo esta para beber de nuevo café –el destino tiene algo grande para el….solo espero que sea bueno para variar…- dijo esta para ver que Mashga daba una risa un poco nerviosa

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al día siguiente Doble D estaba en el camión del bus escolar, pensando en lo que le había dicho aquella mujer de nombre Annie, pero lo que le sorprendió fue su velocidad con lo que le llamo la atención

-eso explica porque la Sra Mashga era tan veloz con las patadas- decía mentalmente

-el entrenamiento que te hará es un poco diferente ya que en Rusia todo el tiempo hace frio así que debes prepararte mucho para cuando vayas-

-oye, tranquilo, para empezar aun no decido y si iré o no, es decir apenas la conozco, y no sé si sea conveniente ir con alguien que apenas vi ayer y que por cierto me quiso destrozar la cara con una taza de porcelana- bufo este un poco molesto

-sabes que son de fiar así que no hay problema- excuso este –además te estaba probando, pudiste evadir con excelencia esa taza, aunque el romperla era algo innecesario sabes- apelo este

-bueno, supongo que tendré que pedirle permiso a mis padres- dijo este sin más opciones

Aunque en el fondo él se sentía curioso, es decir ir a otro país solo a entrenar en esa parte está muy bueno pero lo genial es que podría ir a conocer más lugares e incluso haría más amigos o en el peor de los casos más enemigos, lo cual es bastante probable

Pero sin embargo tenía que ir con toda la actitud es decir, solo iría a entrenar ¿cierto?

Este a falta de opciones solo dio un suspiro de cansancio

Pero por otra parte sintió intriga cuando ella le dijo que él era la representación de la ira, y a la vez le asusta un poco el saber que sería tan fuerte como lo es Mashga o incluso como Annie

-me pregunto cómo era ella cuando era más joven- se preguntaba Doble D sin darse cuenta se percató que llego a la escuela, este bajo del autobús y en el camino vio que ya estaba Grenn esperándolo en la entrada de la escuela

-que tal Doble D- saludo este

-buenos días Grenn- respondió este para seguir caminando para entrar a la escuela

-escuche que ella vino ayer…¿aceptaras?- pregunto curioso

-no lo se, aun tengo mucho que hacer aquí, pedir permisos y arreglar cosas-

-oye- interrumpió este –si vas yo voy contigo- dijo para sonreírle –será genial ir y además podría ver cómo te entrenan- dijo este

-woow ¿de verdad me acompañarías?- pregunto el pelinegro entusiasmado

-claro que si amigo- dijo este sonriéndole

-vaya, eso, eso sería genial…gracias Grenn…gracias- dijo este

Prosiguieron conversando hasta llegar a la entrada y se dieron cuenta que estaba Kevin con su grupito de lacayos lo curioso es que Marie no se le veía

-¿vaya crees que deseen revancha?- pregunto Grenn curioso

-no lo es y no me importa pero si hare esto- después de esto Doble D tomo de la cabeza de Kevin para azotarlo en su casillero múltiples veces dejándolo noqueado en el piso

-¿¡DIME QUIEN ES EL MARICA AHORA PERRA!?- grito este para dar una mirada de mil demonios hacia sus lacayos que sin dudar huyeron despavoridos mientras que los restantes trataban de no hacer el mas mínimo ruido posible

-si eso pensé- dijo este ya con los ojos amarillos

-wooooow, estas más agresivo de lo normal- dijo Grenn con gracia

-las cosas cambian Grenn, ya deberías saber eso- dijo para irse a su clase

-sin duda esto se pondrá mucho mejor jajajajajaja- rio para ir a su clase correspondiente

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lejos de Peach Creek en un cuartel estaban un grupo de chicos quienes contaban dinero y lo repartían entre ellos que eran alrededor de 6

-bien recuerden que dentro de poco iremos a Peach Creek, rumoran que hay un tipo bastante rudo- hablo uno con lentes mientras contaba el dinero

-¿hey y si le preguntamos a Monster?, después de todo el viene de Peach Creek tal vez él lo conozca- dijo otro quien tenía un videojuego

-no seas tonto- hablo esta vez otro que tenía una gorra militar –en el modo que está ahora dudo que incluso recuerde su propio nombre, eso me recuerda- este mismo va a otra sala en donde habían alrededor de 10 o 15chicos tirados al suelo con gravedad de daño y estaba el tipo más alto con mascara quien daba un gran grito como si de un monstruo se tratase

-lo hiciste bien Monster- dijo este mientras veía a uno de los chicos tirados en el suelo muy mal herido peor aún consiente

-ya lo pensaran 2 veces cuando quieran darles la "bienvenida" a los de nuevo ingreso- dijo para patear la cara y noquearlo –vámonos Monster este lugar me da asco- dijo para irse mientras el chico alto le seguía aún mostrando esa cara de mal humor

-Monster termino- fue lo que dijo el tipo que tenía los videojuegos

-señores, nos vamos- dijo el de los lentes para marcharse de ese lugar

Fin del capítulo 18

Mis amigos, mis hermanos lo siento mucho, muchísimo por el enorme retraso. Sé que no hay perdón e incluso hice creer que dejaría el fic pero la verdad es que jamás imagine que habría tanta presión en estos días y meses que se avecinan, sé que mi irresponsabilidad no justifica nada así que lo único que puedo decir es un gran lo siento para todos y cada uno de ustedes, no habrá día en que este agradecido por dedicar su tiempo para leer las locuras de este loco

Sin más que decir muchas gracias y una vez más lo siento

Nameless fuera


	3. Forgive me

Jeolu shabotststststs uwu como les va, y bueno aquí para mandar el siguiente cap uwu de mi para tu :3

Es hora de mandar saludos uwu

Charmandito: tenkiu uwu, y agradesco en verdad la compresión :,3 cosa que mis profes ahora ya no están haciendo por mi qwq

Sigh zero: ea ea owo, baia el team rachel 7w7r cool eso me gusta uwu

Guest: por supuesto amigo, ni te preocupes uwu

Dunk Mell: yo no soy terrible qwq, y bueno, te agradesco por aguante mellsita uwu dare lo mejor de mi-dattebayo! :v

Otro perfil mas: gracias a ti por esperar y por seguirme uwu

JJGamer: gracias siempre tan comprensibles ustedes :,3

Joe palma: asi es men uwu asi es uwur

Mariano: yes camamei! :3

Kath-2H.D: jajajajajajaj Kevin sigue siendo bien idiota! Ajjajajajaja me mori con esto jajajaj uwu awwwww 3, mira uwu el 50% de lo que dijiste almenos tengo en mente hacerlo, y ni te lo dire porque seria spoiler uwur, lo único que puedo decirte es que almenos una porción de ello es que ya esta escrito aquí uwu, y pues con lo de las cuentas pues ya lo hecho hecho esta, asi que no me pondré a hacerles perder tiempo a los admin por algo tan simple como recuperar una cuenta uwu ellos tienen cosas mejores que hacer uwur, además para mi es lo mismo solo que si me enojaría mas si llegase a volver a perder la cuenta por segunda vez, y no te preocupes uwu si no tengo nada que hacer me encargare de hacer lo mejor posible uwu, como tambien tengo que actualizar otras 2 historias mas pues como que si me estanco un poquis en ese aspecto pero no hay problema uwu ya vere después como lo resuelvo uwur

Bueno creo que esos son todos uwu, como nota general les quiero decir que agradesco muchísimo por el aguante y que sean tan buenos lectores, que les agrade lo que escribo de mi para ustedes uwu a ustedes y los futuros lectores que tambien leerán mis historias uwu ora si uwu que empieze el cap uwu

 ** _Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad del todopoderoso Daniel Antonucci, sin embargo la historia si es mía uwu (mio :v)_**

Capitulo 19: Forgive me

En un hospital más cercano y en cierta camilla se hallaba cierta peli-azul no tenía golpes graves y nada que pudiera afectarla en un futuro aún seguía inconsciente para su suerte estaban ambas hermanas esperando a que despertara

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así Lee?- pregunto con angustia la rubia

-eso depende de ella- respondió esta seria

Lee estaba bastante seria, no despegaba su vista hacia Marie, y no podía pensar en qué demonios paso hace un par de horas atrás

Flash back

Ambas hermanas Kanker se disponían de caminar para ver a Doble D con intenciones de convencerlo de que le enseñaras unas cuantas técnicas de combate, pues no solo había ganado popularidad si no que también en otros pueblos y escuelas era famoso por la manera en que golpeaba a sus enemigos no importaba el numero el hacía caer uno por uno Doble Dead apodado por su misma escuela y Dead Flesh en otros pueblos según por los veraces moretones que dejaba en cada golpe patada a sus adversarios, era obvio que ambas hermanas tuviesen curiosidad y que no dejarían una oportunidad así…¿Quién lo diría? Que alguien como el hiciera daños como esos

-dicen que venció al Gran Sic- dijo animada May

-también a varios pandilleros de otros barrios- respondió esta igual de animada

-¿crees que quiera enseñarnos?- curiosa

-eso lo sabremos cuando vayamos a verlo- pauso –después de todo no lo hemos visto en un buen rato-

-¿Lee, que es eso?-dijo May observando a lo lejos que habían 2 bultos en el suelo del cul-de-sac, extrañadas decidieron avanzar más para ver de qué se trataba para darse cuenta que uno de ellos se había levantado para comenzar a cojear mientras lanzaba doloridos gruñidos hacia la dirección de la casa de Kevin

-¡LEE!- alarmada –¡ES UN ZOMBIE LEE, COME CARNE HUMA…- de golpe Lee puso su mano en la boca de May para que se callara y siguieron observando para ver que el "zombie" era Kevin estas miraron con cierta burla al chico

-pobre perdedor- dijo Lee –al final de todo esto solo aparentaba ser fuerte-

-Lee aquella chica, ¿no es…- May no pudo terminar la frase pues quien se trataba de la segunda persona era Marie quien seguía inconsciente

Ambas sin pensarlo fueron a ayudarla para mostrar que estaba herida

-no está herida de gravedad pero debemos llamar a la ambulancia –

-¡enseguida!- hablo May para sacar su teléfono -¿Cómo se marca al 911?- Lee solo la miro con una gota de sudor –a veces pienso que de verdad haces pareja con Ed- esta miro de reojo para ver que Kevin se encaminaba hacia su hogar

-¡oye idiota!- grito May haciendo que este dejara de avanzar -¿acaso ibas a dejar a nuestra hermana aquí sola?-

-a estas horas la temperatura es bastante baja pudo morir de frio- secundo la pelirroja molesta

Este ignoro lo que dijo y siguió caminando como pudo

-¡ES TU NOVIA!- bramo furiosa May -¡¿ACASO NO VERAS COMO ESTA?!- May estaba totalmente roja de ira

-maldito desgraciado voy a…- pero fue frenada de golpe –lo que pase entre Marie y ese cabron no es de nuestra incumbencia – respondió estoica Lee

-¡ES NUESTRA HERMANA!- aun enojada –Lee si no hubiésemos llegado ella segura estaría…-

-muerta lo sé- pauso la pelirroja –pero recuerda que fue el hombre que Marie eligió y lo que pase entre ellos no debemos meternos para nada-

May no dijo nada, en eso se acercaba una ambulancia hacia dirección donde estaban ellas, extrañadas se miraron entre si

-¿tu marcaste?- pregunto May

-tonta, creí que tú lo habías hecho- respondió Lee

-bueno, entonces es una buena causalidad-

-o algo que ya estaba planeado- señalo la pelirroja

La ambulancia llego y subió a la Kanker del medio hasta llegar al hospital más cercano

Fin flashback

May y Lee estaban angustiadas por Marie aunque estaba más preocupada May, sabía que la relación que tenía Marie no iba a favor del viento, es verdad que cometió varios errores y que un poco tarde se dio cuenta del daño que estaba provocando no solo a los de su alrededor si no también así misma

Esta solo esperaba a que ella hiciera lo correcto y pronto antes de que algo realmente malo suceda

"me pregunto que estará pensando ahora mismo" pensaba May mientras observaba a su inconsciente hermana, mientras ella estaba en un sueño donde estaba la decisión alterna de Marie en donde ella

MENTE DE MARIE

-supongo que estoy inconsciente o soñando o algo así- se dijo así misma pues ella recordó en el momento que fue derrotada por esa pelirroja pechos de vaca

Se hallaba ella a si misma mirando el paisaje esta caminaba en las afueras del cul-de-sac, sabía de antemano que era una ilusión creada por su mente pero aun así le daba curiosidad saber por qué esta escena, recordó muy bien ese lugar si no mal recordaba fue cuando Kevin le sedujo por primera vez Marie bajo la mirada apenada sabía que lo que venía era donde Kevin, demostraba ser el desgraciado que fue siempre con el pobre de Doble D

La escena cambio a donde la Marie de esa escena miraba con mucho odio como golpeaban a Doble D por parte de Kevin y sus lacayos mientras que la verdadera chica de cabellos azules cerraba los ojos y tapaba sus oídos negando, pues solo recordaba cómo fue brutalmente golpeado por el imbécil de esa cosa que se hacía llamar novio, la Marie de esa escena se ve que se marcha con mucha ira de ese lugar pero no tira la comida, aun la mantiene guardada, cosa que la verdadera Marie le extraño, pues ella no recordó en haber hecho tal cosa

La escena cambio en donde Marie estaba por ir a la casa de Doble D, pero no se veía decepcionada la cara de esa Marie estaba… ¿molesta?, sin tocar la puerta abrió sorprendiendo al Doble D imaginario

-ho-hola Marie- saludo amable aquel Doble D, se notaba con algunas banditas y raspones

Para luego es tarde, esta llego y le dio un buen bofetón sorprendiendo al pelinegro y la verdadera Marie

-¿y-y eso?- dijo este sorprendido y asustado para después esta soltara otro bofetón en la otra mejilla

-pe-pero ¿Por qué me pegas?- dijo este intimidado y temeroso

Esta aun enfadada trata de darle otro pero frena de golpe para tomarlo de los hombros y comenzar a abrazarlo

Este se sorprendió mucho por la bizarra actuación de la chica, la verdadera Marie miraba con mucha intriga ese acto, ella….jamás hizo tal cosa

-debiste soportar mucho- respondió la Marie hipotética aun abrazando al pelinegro quien estaba impresionado… ¿acaso ella ya lo sabe?

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto ella aun abrazando a Doble D su voz se estaba quebrando, él ya sabía de lo que hablaba y era mejor no mentir

-yo…no quería causar problemas- dijo este con una sonrisa amarga –ahora debes odiarme, y eso esta bie…- no termino cuando le dio un golpe en el abdomen hacia el pelinegro callándolo de golpe, esta aun entre sollozos se notaba enojada

-no te mentiré, te odio por ocultármelo- dijo esta notablemente molesta

La verdadera Marie estaba sin palabras, está por instinto se abrazó a si misma

-pero no puedo juzgarte Doble D yo siempre supe sobre ti, sé que tú no eres buscapleitos como Kevin o muy fuerte como lo es Ed o incluso ese nórdico de Rolf- esta miro a los ojos mientras posaba su mejilla hacia la del pelinegro

-pero eso es lo que te hace especial Doble D- le da una cálida sonrisa provocando que este se sonrojara

-tú no eres como ellos, te las has arreglado para ser como eres sin necesidad de la fuerza o de los golpes-esta acariciaba la mejilla del pelinegro sonrojándolo mientras aun le sonreía

-siempre has sonreído a pesar de la carga que tienes sobre tus hombros, la partida de tus amigos, vivir en soledad, sobrevivir por ese estúpido de Kevin, eso Eddward Marion es lo que te hace una persona tan especial- dijo está acercándose lentamente hacia el pelinegro, sus labios estaban a milímetros de hacer contacto

-mi persona especial- esta termina para darle un beso tan cálido

La verdadera Marie miraba con mucha tristeza, pero por dentro se sentía feliz, se sentía realmente feliz porque almenos en esa escena alternativa ella pudo hacer las cosas bien y vio el lado bueno de el

La escena cambia a algunas en donde salen ambos

Otra en donde Lee y May felicitan a ambos porque al fin podrán estar juntos

Después se ve una en donde Doble D se le ve haciendo ejercicio y practicando lecciones de lucha y pelea callejera por parte de su entrenadora Lee mientras le daba ánimos la peli-azul, pues gracias al apoyo incondicional que su querida novia le daba le dio valor y ánimos para enfrentar y darles fin a los que los molestaban siempre, fue una pelea larga pero al final el vencedor fue Doble D, desde ese día nadie volvió a meterse con el

Aparece otra escena en donde ellos se notan bastante felices donde actualmente estaban pero donde le intereso más fue cuando ese chico alto Grenn llego

El chico Grenn se le veía sentado en una parte donde no había muchas personas, su cara expresaba que no le importaba nada y que estaba por odiarlo todo hasta que…

-saludos - saludo cortésmente Doble D su vestimenta era más formal, una camina manga larga color naranja un chaleco negro pantalones negros de mezclilla, botas estilo militar regalo de su novia tenía un collar de un corazón negro y en el centro de este había una M en cursiva y no podía faltar su inseparable gorro de calcetín negro –y también se bienvenido a la escuela de Peach Creek, donde el conocimiento es infinito- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa radiante

-¿y tú eres?- pregunto este serio –oh es verdad, disculpa mi nombre es Eddward pero los amigos me llaman Doble D- este extiende su mano –soy presidente del consejo escolar, un gusto-

Este con aburrimiento estrecha la mano del pelinegro

-¡AMORCITO CORAZON!- grito Marie a lo lejos corriendo sorprendiendo al chico alto, por parte del pelinegro solo levanto su mano dándole una sonrisa

La Marie de esa escena tenía el cabello más largo le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, lo tenía recogido por una cola de caballo, una camisa manga larga un collar de corazón color naranja y en el centro de este estaba la letra E en cursiva, botas militares, pantalón de mezclilla color azul y una sonrisa encantadora

-hola amor- saludo Doble D –¿qué te trae por acá?-

-que cruel eres- respondió haciendo puchero –hacer que tu hermosa novia te busque para que te de el almuerzo que ella preparo con mucho amor eso es cruel de tu parte amorcito- dijo está fingiendo estar enojada

Este le sonríe para abrazar sorprendiéndola con un cálido beso –y cada día agradezco tanto por tu existencia mi querida Marie- dije este acariciando su mejilla haciendo que se sonrojara

Grenn tosió nervioso haciendo notar su existencia interrumpiendo al par de novios –oh es verdad, Marie él es el nuevo integrante de la escuela, su nombre es Grenn- dijo presentándolo

Esta lo mira sorprendida –wooooow eres bastante alto, estoy segura que harás muchos amigos aquí, un gusto Grenn- dijo la chica de cabellos azules extendiendo su mano –soy Marie y como sabrás soy la novia y futura esposa del presidente del consejo escolar-

-si claro, felicidades- dijo este aburrido correspondiendo al saludo

-de hecho Grenn- hablo esta vez Doble D –me agradas, ¿te gustaría ser parte del consejo?, sería maravilloso tener un poco de ayuda para la estabilidad de la escuela-

Grenn solo le correspondió con una sonrisa –son un poco raros- este se va alejándose confundiendo a la pareja

-pero esa oferta no está mal, así que lo considerare- dijo para alejarse

-creo que no lo tomara- le susurro infantil Marie

-jejeje, bueno eso será decisión suya- dijo para ver como este se iba caminando

-y ¿qué me preparo la mujer más hermosa de esta existencia?- dijo este llamando la atención de Marie

-nada más y nada menos que una cruel-hamburguesa- dijo sonriente –una para ti y otra para mi-

-asombroso- respondió animado –vayamos a comerlo a mi oficina- dijo tomando la mano de la peli-azul

-claro que sí, Sr Presidente-

Esa escena termina y sucesivamente se les ve como con el paso de los años se ven ellos juntos, desde la graduación de la escuela, entrada hacia la universidad, graduación de la universidad hasta la etapa adulta en donde se ven ambos más adultos y con 2 niños que cargaba Doble D una niña de cabellos azules con el intelecto de su padre y un niño de cabellos negros con la fuerza de su madre y un poco del intelecto de su padre

Esa escena hizo que la verdadera Marie se le escapara varias lágrimas, sabía que había hecho las cosas jodidamente mal

Que todo lo que hizo y hace está mal tenía que cambiarlo todo, ahora sabía que su destino era estar con el único hombre de su vida y ese hombre era Doble D, tenía que recuperarlo

Pero la escena en donde de verdad entro en llanto fue en la escena en donde están ambos viejos sentados en un parque juntos y abrazados como la pareja que estaban destinados a estar desde la niñez hasta la etapa final de la vida

Esto hizo que la verdadera Marie llorar desconsoladamente, toda una hermosa vida que pudo tenerla, que estaba en sus manos y que lo dejo ir solo por una horrible decisión las escenas desaparecen quedando nuevamente en la plena oscuridad

-¡ME ODIO!- grito enojada sin para de llorar –¡¿PORQUE FUI TAN ESTUPIDA?!, ¡¿EN QUE MOMENTO PENSE QUE ESE IDIOTA ERA EL CORRECTO?!-

Estaba sumamente arrepentida por lo que cometió y ahora ni ella estaba segura de poder remediarlo o no

Esta se arrodillo para continuar llorando mientras se maldecía abiertamente y gritaba de pronto sintió como alguien toco su hombro

-todo estará bien- una cálida voz masculina capto la atención sorprendiendo a la Kanker del medio

Se trataba del mismo Doble D en su versión de Presidente del consejo, pero sus ojos no eran verdes eran naranjas

-¿Doble D?- dijo esta ya confundida, este negó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-no, yo soy tu esperanza Marie- este se acercó sacando un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica de cabellos azules –solo tome la forma de la persona de quien más amas-

-pe-pero yo tengo novio y es Ke…- no termino de hablar cuando este le chiteo

-sabemos cómo ambos que eso no es verdad, tu no vez a Kevin como tu novio, incluso ni como amigo- pauso para guardar el pañuelo –tus sentimientos jamás cambiaron, solo tuviste una racha de ira y debido a eso fue que tomaste decisiones que marcaron fuertemente a los que te querían y en especial… a el-

Marie no decía nada, solo hacía que las lágrimas procedieran a surgir nuevamente

-soy de lo peor- susurro dolida

-los errores existen- respondió para sentarse a su lado –y comúnmente se resuelven, sin embargo- este miro hacia arriba dando un suspiro –existen errores irremediables por lo cual, siempre habrá un vacío dentro de tu corazón – pauso –pero es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo animándola

-para que hagas las cosas bien-

-el me odia, se fue todo a la rotunda mierda y es por mi culpa- aun cabizbaja

-no pierdes nada con intentar… ¿Por qué no te disculpas con el?- propuso

-ya lo intente y fracase- aun dolida

-pues intenta hasta que veas el resultado final- animo este

Marie miro de reojo a su esperanza, era increíble el enorme parecido y con cuanta calidez le sonreía… si tan solo el fuera realmente Doble D…

-tienes razón- se levantó decidida –es hora de mandar a la mierda ese estúpido y disculparme de alguien que le arruine la vida, nuestra amistad y claro un amor enorme-

-¡esa es la actitud!- dijo alegre su esperanza para mirar hacia arriba nuevamente y sonreír –pronto despertaras-

-¿te volveré a ver?- pregunto dudosa la chica Kanker

-solo en tus sueños y claro cuando sea realmente necesario- contesto dándole una sonrisa –pero confió en que harás las cosas esta vez bien-

Esta solo asintió –nos vemos… esperanza-

-cuídate y mucho éxito para ti Marie- despidió aquel ser autollamado esperanza

Todo se comenzaba a tornar blanco, eran las luces blancas de mercurio que comúnmente estaban en un hospital

Y claro a sus hermanas esta miro a ambas estaban dormidas una recargada de otra

Marie le entro un enorme sentimiento y sin pensarlo se levantó ya con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazar a ambas

Estas de golpe despertaron sorprendidas –Marie despertaste- dijo alegre May pero para sorpresa de ambas chicas la Kanker del medio estaba llorando

-lo siento- dijo arrepentida –lo siento tanto- esta no despego el abrazo

-Marie- dijo consolante May

Lee por su parte solo extendió para abrazar a Marie siguiéndola May

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta- sonrió Lee –hermana estúpida-

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?- aun dolida y sollozante –tengo que arreglarlo todo- dijo está separándose de ambas hermanas

-¿Qué vas a hacer Marie- pregunto May preocupada

-hare las cosas bien esta vez- pauso decidía poniéndose -y empezare por romper por ese sucio bastardo de Kevin- dijo pero al dar unos cuantos pasos cayo de rodillas adolorida por causa de los golpes de Rachel

-¡tonta!- regaño Lee –aun no estás del toda recuperada, debes reposar-

-no- dijo está levantándose con esfuerzo –no puedo permitir perder tiempo…ya no- dijo para levantarse para caminar con dolor y estaba a punto de caer nuevamente pero no cayo, sus hermanas le ayudaron recargándola

-te ayudaremos- dijo Lee

-te llevaremos a donde tengas que arreglar tus asuntos- animo May

-chicas- dijo conmovida Marie –bien- decidida –vamos primero con Doble D, él es mi prioridad ahora-

Así las 3 hermanas salieron del hospital rumbo al vecindario de Peach Creek

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Por otro lado Doble D se encontraba dentro del bosque estaba por llegar de entrenar, realmente que se excedió mucho en esa ocasión, era un hecho que se trataba de cansarse para poder dormir y era la única manera, cansar su cuerpo para que así pudiese tener descanso

-excederse de esa manera es peligroso chico- aconsejo Kento

-sabes que solo así puedo dormir- contesto serio

-deja de torturarte - dijo estoico Kento –de todos eres el que menos mereces tratarte de esa manera-

-lo se…-

-entonces vive, y ya no te ahogues tanto en el dolor y odio- insistió

-que más desearía el poder controlar mis emociones Kento- dijo en suspiro

-sé que es difícil Doble D, sé muy bien por todo lo que debes de pasar y que a pesar de las cosas…-

-me siento peor que antes…si… así me siento - su expresión cambia a una miserable

Doble D miro los montones de árboles que cubrían y hacían un papel importante, pero lo que más pudo notar, era la hermosa luna que se había formado, era enorme e iluminaba todo el paisaje e incluso se podía ver a lo lejos el cul-de-sac de donde vivia

Instintivamente recordó todo los buenos tiempos que paso ahí, a pesar de que mayor parte de su infancia fue en ayudar a un enano estafador lo considero lo mejor de lo mejor, porque fueron los primeros en que lo aceptaron tal y como era

Este esbozo una melancólica sonrisa –que buenos tiempos-

-estoy de acuerdo con eso- secundo Kento

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- se preguntó el pelinegro, sabía de antemano lo que paso en estos últimos años pero a lo que él se refería es que como una serie de eventos pudo cambiar todo, de tal forma en que él tenía tan buenos amigos y de la nada ya no tuviese nada

Que en un par de años la sonrisa de aquel vivas e incluso positivo chico flacucho cambiara de manera brutal

Que en tan poco tiempo de ser la persona más amigable se transformara en el más hostil y agresivo

¿Cómo es que alguien que estaba rodeado de amigos, termino estando en la rotunda soledad?

"tú no eras así, te obligaron a que lo fueras" se dijo así mismo

El pelinegro se recargo en una piedra enorme para seguir observando el paisaje

Cerró los ojos para recordar en un segundo lo que hizo toda su niñez, su felicidad, su amistad, sus aventuras junto a esos 2 locos tontos

Este mostro una sonrisa más viva

Los abrió para darse cuenta que la vida y el destino no siempre apremia y que a pesar de la situación nada cambio en la naturaleza

"la ley del más fuerte" volvió a pensar

Si no eras fuerte la selección natural te asesinaba y no se apiadaba de ti, tenías que tener una estrategia para sobrevivir y vencer

Doble D era débil y muy vulnerable tanto… que fue la presa más fácil en aquel entonces, odiado por casi la mayoría de su propia escuela

Odiado por su primer amor…

Odiado por sus padres quienes ya siquiera recuerda como lucen sus rostros…

A pesar de todo eso, se las arreglo y claro con ayuda de este ser que le hablaba en su mente, que para cualquiera que lo pensara dirían que esta demente y que aun así ha mantenido en secreto

Ese ligero empujón pudo librarse de aquella oscuridad y miseria que lo estaba destrozando, superarse así mismo y por su cuenta destruir a aquellos que una vez quisieron hundirlo

Fue el logro más grande sin duda que pudo hacer en su plena juventud ya que no cualquiera trataría con algo así, en el peor de los casos él pudo suicidarse y formaría parte de aquellas pobres almas atormentadas y olvidadas por parte de esos desgraciados que le hicieron la vida imposible

Sin embargo… a pesar de todos estos factores…¿Por qué Doble D se sentía tan miserable?

¿Por qué no podía hallar esa satisfacción que tanto añoraba?

¿Por qué no se sentía feliz?

¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?

El de verdad odiaba estas nuevas emociones, odiaba estas nuevas experiencias es decir ¿Cómo pudieron superar esta clase de cosas los adultos?

Oh…es verdad… ellos jamás pasaron por lo que está pasando el ahora mismo

A pesar de tener la amabilidad de la familia de Grenn, el pelinegro no confiaba en ellos, no después de lo que paso

A pesar incluso de que estaban dispuestos a entrenarlo…si lo harán pero porque él era el posible legado de alguien que ya no está aquí

-si me hubiesen conocido a como era antes…seguro me harían un lado como ellos lo hicieron- dio una sonrisa amarga

Kento no dijo nada, a decir verdad Annie era alguien muy agresiva y juzgaba demasiado rápido a quienes no podían defenderse

Doble D mostraba una mirada de total tristeza, no se sentía nada a gusto, ya no podía ver Peach Creek como su hogar ya no había nada por el cual quedarse

¿Sus padres? No, el pelinegro estaba seguro que si él se marchara ellos ni cuenta se darían, es más hasta podría apostar que si él se va ellos jamás lo notaran

¿Sus amigos?, no… ellos fueron los primeros en marcharse, actualmente sabe dónde está Ed pero Eddy se marchó porque quiso, nadie lo obligo y tampoco dijo fecha de regreso por el cual haya grandes posibilidades de que no

¿Marie? Pfff, estaba demás pensarlo, ella jugo con sus sentimientos, jugo con él, y aunque pudiese perdonarla nada será igual, nada se revertirá en todo caso solo se alejarían más y más, además si él se fuera no creo que ella lo extrañe en lo absoluto después de todo ella tiene como novio al hombre más hombre del mundo, el bastardo de Kevin

Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio –denme un maldito respiro- murmuro triste

Este se quitó el gorro para mirarlo, era único regalo que tendría por parte de su madre, a pesar de que en aquel entonces le quedaba muy grande ahora era el único recuerdo que tenia de ella, ese simple gorro que jamás se ha quitado

-….- no dijo nada, siquiera quejarse ya era bueno

-chico, me estas ahogando aquí- hablo tranquilo Kento

-lo siento- dijo este

-de verdad con todo mi alma, espero que algún día puedas encontrar esos días brillantes- hablo Kento

-te soy honesto… yo también- respondió para seguir viendo la enorme luna

Este se levantó para seguir caminando hacia dirección a su casa

-estoy cansado de todo esto Kento- dijo con mucha seriedad Doble D –demasiado cansado…-

-chico…- dijo este comprendiéndolo

Sabía que no era nada fácil lo que estaba pasando el pelinegro, sin embargo no podía hacer nada

¿Qué podía decirle?

Los alientos de ánimo se estaban acabando y no todo era eterno y Kento que Doble D no está disfrutando su juventud como debe ser

"demasiado temprano para que tenga tantas responsabilidades" pensó este con pesar

-de verdad lo siento Doble D- se disculpó el ser de nombre Kento

-de alguna manera es mi culpa, yo te incite a que estés pasando por tantos malos ratos, y eso no es bueno para ti y menos para tu salud-

-créeme cuando te digo que de todos tu eres el que más me ha ayudado- dijo este caminando ya llegando cerca del parque de remolques

-no puedo odiarte Kento, tú me ayudaste en mis momentos más oscuros, eso sería hipócrita de mi parte-

Kento no dijo nada, este chico era increíble, y de alguna manera lo compensara, ya ha sufrido demasiado

-necesito que la Sra Mashga me entren- dijo este para suspirar y drenar esas malas vibras que tenía hace un par de minutos atrás –aunque cuando ataca da un poco de miedo-

Kento solo sonrió

-bueno, si se lo pides no creo que se niegue- respondió para dar ánimos

-bueno, no se diga más- dijo este para llegar a unos 20 metros de su casa -mañana le dire a la Sra Mashga que me entrene-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cul-de-sac hace un par de minutos atrás

Marie con la ayuda de sus hermanas y con gran esfuerzo llego hasta la casa de Doble D

-oye Marie debe estar durmiendo, ya es tarde ¿Por qué no mejor lo haces mañana?- dijo May algo agotada por el día que tuvo

-si no lo hago ahora, no podre tener la oportunidad de volver a arreglar las cosas- dijo está decidida

Sin pensarlo llego y toco el timbre con la esperanza de que alguien abriera la puerta, después de varios intentos llegaron a la conclusión de que Doble D no estaba en casa

-qué raro… Doble D no es de los que salen de noche ¿o sí?- se preguntó Marie extrañada

-bueno, eso no lo sé Marie- respondió Lee

-debemos apresurarnos hermanas- hablo May –ya es algo tarde y ya hace bastante frio, Marie ¿qué harás ahora que Doble D no está?- pregunto Lee

Marie miro con cierto repudio la casa donde estaba su "novio"

-algo que jamás debí aceptar- la peli-azul camino hacia donde vive Kevin

May y Lee ya sabían a que se refería Marie así que quería ver en primera fila como Marie mandaba a la mierda Kevin

Notaron que la sala de la casa del pelirrojo estaba apagado las luces pero en cierta habitación de la parte trasera había luz

-creo que esa debe ser su habitación- dijo Marie para ir hacia la parte trasera

Pero ya estando cerca de la ventana que por cierto estaba abierta, se podía escuchar ruidos lascivos y ciertos gemidos de una chica

Marie extrañada no le dio vueltas al asunto y decidió espiar un poco para ver que estaba pasando

Lo que vio la dejo sumamente helada

Su novio, a quien tanto defendió e incluso amo, estaba ahora mismo recibiendo sexo oral por una de las porristas de la escuela

Marie no sabía que decir o hacer… estaba totalmente en blanco, era como si todo lo que había hecho era en vano, ahora solo un sentimiento estaba llenándola hasta derramarlo

Y era ira

Marie estaba muy encabronada y era obvio que el desquite ya tenía nombre y era Kevin

Fin del capitulo 19

Mis amiguitos bonitos bellos uwu, como prometi otro capitulazo para ustedes, bien fresh fresh fresh uwu

Solo queda decir ¿Qué les parecio?

No sean gays uwu y háganmelo saber con su sepsi review uwu asi sabre que les gusto eso me ayuda a saber que aun les importa la historia y no la abandonaron qwq

Weno por mi parte es todo por esta vez 7w7r ahora si se vendrá lo shiiido

Sale shaboststststs bai uwu

Nameless fuera uwu


	4. chocolate blanco

Holu uwu como están mis amiguitos bonitos beios uwur, bueno ya aquí reportándome para el siguiente cap de una de las historias mas cool que nameless ha hecho uwur asi es voll normal! Solo quiero agradecer profundamente a todos quienes han estado esperando por el fic y tambien por dejar sus sepsis review uwu, asi que dare iniciar a responder lo anterior mencionado :D

Dunk Mell: eres de las primeras que leyó mi fic y agradezco el aguante querida, y bueno sobre lo que dijiste, pues Rolf tendrá un papel importante pero será a su tiempo, al igual que nazz, en cuanto a jonny bueno ya lo puse aquí uwu, aun asi agradezco que haya esperado quq

Mariano: jajajajajaj claro y gracias, en cuanto a lo que deseas del fic de the loud house, bueno si alguien mas quiere que haga un fic aparte de ti sobre dicho cartoon puedo hacer un corto de ello pero no asi una historia larga pero si tardaría un poquis uwu

Otro perfil mas: asi es uwur. Descuida y disculpa por la tardanza y gracias por el aguante uwur

Kath-2H.D: bueno querida es que la historia debe tener escencia y sobre todo coherencia, no es algo que se alivia de la noche a la mañana incluso para mi no tendría sentido hacer que en un par de capítulos haya sufrido doble d como para que en uno solo perdone a medio mundo, uwur pero igual tratare lo que este en mis manos y de como desarrolle la historia uwur

Axel546: no amiguin uwu, gracias a ti por dejar tu review uwu y espero te deguste con este cap de hoy uwur

Bueno, creo que esos han sido todos uwu , una vez más muchas gracias por el aguante muchachos y disculpen la demora uwu, se ha puesto todo muy satanico en estos últimos meses y bueno uwu ora si uwu que comience el cap :3

 **Disclaimer: Ed, Edd y Eddy son propiedad de Daniel Antonucci, sin embargo esta historia si es mía uwu**

Capítulo 20: Chocolate Blanco

Marie aún seguía sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de ver, aunque muy en el fondo lo hallaba como una posibilidad, ¿Por qué?, bueno, en estos últimos meses se percató que su "novio"

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho que su ira estaba desbordándose pues a final de todo esto solo pudo demostrar su punto y ese fue

Que cometió el más grande error de su vida y ese fue el quedarse con Kevin, era demasiado predecible según a su criterio

Sin embargo no hizo nada

-Marie- hablo Lee apoyándose del hombre de la anterior mencionada captando su atención

-¿que harás ahora? ¿Marie?-

Esta no dijo nada solo tomo su teléfono y tomo varias fotos en donde Kevin cometía su infidelidad, nada servía hacer un escándalo y hacer aún más grande la situación, hacer eso sería cansado y estúpido además sin contar que ella quedaría como la cornuda

Esta guardo su teléfono y decidió marcharse sin decir nada sorprendiendo a sus hermanas, ¿le dolía? Muchísimo pero incluso hacer iras por eso no valía la pena y mucho menos por el

Marie caminaba ya para salir del cul-de-sac mientras que May fue la primera en hablar después de tensión desde la parte trasera de la casa de Kevin

-oye oye, ¿de verdad lo dejaras así?- dijo la rubia y al no tener respuesta procedió a hablar –Marie ese imbécil te está engañando si yo fuera tu ya haría que ese bastardo besara el suelo- frustrada al saber que esta ni se inmutaba

-oye Mari..- fue interrumpida por la mayor de las Kanker Lee

-Lee- enojada –no es justo que le pase esto solo a nuestra hermana, debería vengarse-

-tómalo con calma- hablo estoica Lee –era lo que iba a hacer de todas formas, además de que…bueno era bastante obvio el resultado de esta relación ¿no?-

-chicas- hablo en seco tomando la atención de ambas hermanas –les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron por mí, de verdad gracias- sonaba triste pero sincera, eso preocupo más a May

-no harás algo estúpido contigo ¿verdad?-

-no claro que no May- respondió con una sonrisa forzada –para ser honesta siento que me libere de un gran peso en mi pecho- siguió hablando –sin embargo…-

Esta miro el cielo que estaba adornado de estrellas y un sinfín de oscuridad que rodeaba el vecindario

-¿Por qué no me siento bien?- poso su mano en su pecho mientras miraba aún más el cielo

-Marie- esta vez hablo Lee – aún hay tiempo para que puedas solucionarlo todo… y cuando digo todo me refiero a "el"-

-es imposible- sonrió con amargura –no solo ya no me ama, si no que también me odia y no lo culpo- este se sentó en la banqueta y miro la casa de Doble D, solo verlo le traían tantos recuerdos y muy buenos, a decir verdad cuando estaba con el todo era bueno

-en que momento…- su voz se estaba quebrando –¿en…en que momento…que esto e-era buena i-idea?- sus lágrimas comenzaron a hacerse presente Marie estaba arrepentida por lo que había hecho y no sabía cómo enmendarlo, es más, básicamente no rompió con Kevin así que seguía siendo pareja de él y eso la ponía frustrada

May corrió a consolarla, si había algo que más odiaba era ver que alguna de sus hermanas sufriera y más si se trataba de un hombre pero en esta ocasión solo se limitó a abrazarla porque la culpable era ella y no Doble D

-Marie- hablo esta vez Lee –llorando no arreglaras nada, deberás hablar con él y solucionar todo –

-dime algo que no sepa- sarcástica y limpiándose las lagrimas

-me refiero a que tienes que ser responsable de tus actos Marie, te lo dijimos muchas veces que de esta relación no saldría nada-

Cuando Marie escucho eso recordó automáticamente cuando discutieron sobre ello

Flash back

Marie recién había llegado de la escuela, tenía muchas mierdas en su cabeza y ninguna daba crédito, es decir ¿desde cuándo Doble D era tan bueno para las peleas? Era loco e incluso muy rápido de procesar , siquiera pensarlo en si era loco y su mente era un apocalipsis cuando ella misma observo no solo una vez a su novio derribado si no que también fue por segunda vez y con más gente para atacar al pelinegro, ahora tenía que ir a ver a su novio para cuidarlo de su pierna quien seguía lastimado

Esta estaba tan entrada en su mente que no se dio cuenta que cuando entro observo a Lee y May con una seria mirada

-hey… Marie- hablo la rubia

-¿eh?, May ¿Qué hay?- dijo esta quien se encaminaba a su habitación

Marie miro ahora con detalle la situación pues a decir verdad estaba demasiado callado y la atmosfera era algo tensa

-Marie ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo May llegando al grano

-no sé de qué hablas- respondió a la ofensiva la peli azul

-sabemos sobre tu relación con el "capitán de futbol americano"- dijo con cierto veneno

Lee aun no decía nada

-¿y?-

-como que "y" Marie ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Desde cuando ahora sales con él?-

-eso no te importa a ti dientuda- dijo fríamente

-¡me importa porque me preocupo por ti idiota!- respondió ya más encabronada la rubia

-¿y desde cuando tú debes elegir con que hombre debo estar y con quien no Ah?-

-Lee dile algo- pidió ayuda esta frustrada, tal vez y la mayor hacia entrar en razón a Marie, Lee solo suspiro para decir

-¿ él te gusta?-

-claro que si, no tendría sentido que tuviera un novio al que no quisiera

-Marie ¿y Doble D?- pregunto preocupada May

Marie no puedo expresar su frustración al recordarlo, de pronto se volvió tan frio y tan peligroso cuando apenas hace una semana atrás era tratado peor que basura por el pelirrojo

-el jamás me importo además el…-

-mientes- hablo esta vez Lee sorprendiendo a May y Marie –tus sentimientos no han cambiado la que quiere cambiar eres tú y la pregunta es ¿porque?-

-eso no les importa- pauso –yo elegí con quien estar, el es fuerte y Doble D es todo lo contrario a Kevin-

-¿eso crees Marie? O ¿es lo que él te hizo creer?- volvió a hablar Lee

-hermana recapacita, aun estas a tiempo- suplico May -puedes arreglar esto, estas confundida seguro que si lo hablamos con Doble D el podrá..-

-no- fue la seca respuesta –he tomado mi decisión y ni tú y menos Lee me harán cambiar de opinión y me importa una mierda si quieren hablarme o no, después de todo con Kevin me sobra y basta- dijo para después irse

-Marie…- dijo en un susurro May triste –¿Lee que haremos?-

-ya la escuchaste- pauso para levantarse-ella tomo su decisión y nosotros mantendremos por el momento distancia con ella- seria

-pero Lee es nuestra hermana no podemos dejarla a su suerte- replico la rubia

-debemos respetar la privacidad de Marie, si ella es feliz así, nosotras no nos involucraremos para nada en esto- dicho esto Lee para marcharse dejando a una triste rubia

Fin flash back

-tienes razón- dijo Marie –todo esto es mi culpa- se levantó apartándose de May

-mañana mismo hablare con Doble D y con lo de Kevin estoy muy segura que malgaste muchos meses de tiempo con el-

-esa es la actitud Marie- dijo May alegre, Lee solo se limitó a levantar el pulgar de aprobación

Era ya un hecho Marie se sentía menos mierda que antes pero igual su visión estaba muy clara y solo quería solucionarlo ya sea el resultado malo o bueno así que ya algo saldrá

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Al dia siguiente Marie estaba muy decidida, no hablo para nada con Kevin con el hablara después justo en la mañana se sorprendió mucho pues habían dicho que Doble D de la nada llego para azotar múltiples veces en el casillero al pelirrojo

Las clases estaban por concluir para dar inicio al receso, la oportunidad perfecta para buscarlo, se dice que él está en el bosque de la escuela o en la biblioteca, tiende a estar junto al chico grande Grenn

Una vez dado el sonido del receso esta sin pensarlo comenzó su búsqueda del pelinegro

 **(En la misma escuela con Doble D)**

El pelinegro se encaminaba para comer algo estaba acompañado con Grenn

-entonces ¿le pedirás a mi mama que te entrene?- curioso el chico Grenn

-así es, es muy buena en las patadas, quizá la mejor- respondió el pelinegro interesado

-bueno, hubo un tiempo en que ella quería entrenarme pero para ser honesto no me interese así que le dije que no- hablo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa

-¿y qué me dices de Rachel?-

-mmmm- pauso pensando –pues ella también le dijo que no, pues quería ser mejor en combate así que mi mama la llevo con la Maestra Annie- dijo Grenn llegando a unas bancas hechas de madera que entre Doble D y Grenn habían hecho hace unas semanas atrás

-entonces ¿es por eso que se fue a Rusia por tanto tiempo?- pregunto este sentándose en una de las bancas que estaba recargada a un árbol

-así es- pauso serio –e incluso papa está en total desacuerdo en esto, ya que de las peleas no te puedes esperar nada- dijo tratando aun de entender lo que había dicho

-¿Kento?- pregunto dudoso el pelinegro

-Jason no era el más fuerte pero tampoco fue el más estúpido, lo cierto es que nada bueno se espera de un combate callejero-

-lo entiendo ahora- dijo Doble D

Aunque pensándolo bien el pelinegro se puso a pensar en lo buen padre que es el es decir, él estuvo en algún tiempo en el mismo lugar que Kento la Sra. Mashga e incluso la Maestra Annie, e incitar a sus hijos a la violencia solo crearía un círculo vicioso

Aunque por otro lado creo que su esfuerzo está siendo en vano ya que su hija mayor es demasiado buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo al igual que Grenn

-tu padre es genial Grenn- dijo con una leve sonrisa

Esto tomo por sorpresa y confusión al chico grande lo cual siguió

-oh vamos, estoy seguro que ¿tú debes tener historias muy cool sobre tus padres no?-

Doble D hizo una mueca de disgusto cosa que noto Grenn

-para ser honesto, no eh compartido ni un momento con ellos- esto último lo dijo con cierta tristeza

-¿de qué hablas?- respondió confundido Grenn

\- no importa- dijo este para sacar su una barra de chocolate dejando más confundido a Grenn por unos instantes se hizo presente un silencio incomodo

-¿oye?- volvió a hablar Grenn –escuche que en pueblos cercanos hay un grupo de chicos que están sembrando miedo peleando venciendo a los más duros peleadores de varios pueblos y tengo entendido que el siguiente es Peach Creek- pauso –están ganando popularidad pues tienen a un peleador en común que según hasta ahora no a perdido-

-que hagan lo que gusten a mí no me importa esas cosas- hablo sin darle importancia el pelinegro

-pues deberías- pauso sonriente –porque buscan a los mejores peleadores y hasta ahora eres catalogado como el mejor en Peach Creek- este espero respuesta del pelinegro pero no hubo ninguna

-oh vamos, dime que non estas emocionado, además quien sabe, tal vez sea alguien que si de la talla- dijo este entre risitas

-solo entreno para defenderme no para buscar peleas, además eso es violencia- respondió mientras Grenn ponía una cara de "really nigga?"

Estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero de pronto una silueta llego con intenciones de golpear por la espalda al chico alto Grenn este solo se agacho esquivando el golpe

Doble D se alarmo pensando que tal vez sería otro estúpido intento de ser golpeado o asesinado por alguien que fue enviado por Kevin pero….a

-alto…Monster- hablo alguien más a lo lejos acercándose mientras la silueta salió para mostrar Monster

La silueta que hablo se acercó al para dar una satisfactoria sonrisa –woooow, así que los rumores eran ciertos, aquí es donde frecuentas a estar-

-¡NO ME JODAS, ASI NO ES LA MANERA DE LLEGAR A SALUDAR!- bramo furioso Grenn

Doble D seguía sin decir nada

-quería probar que tan buenos instintos tenías, y déjame decirte que me has sorprendido, más de las expectativas- dijo para mirar con seriedad

-para mí es un placer y un honor no solo escuchar sobre sus hazañas sobre en combate si no también verlo en persona misma…Dead Flesh- este se acercó con intenciones de saludar con cordialidad

Doble D miro con mucha seriedad pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría después, es decir atacaron de manera sorpresiva y tomando en cuenta que también estaba ese misterioso chico enmascarado que solo tenía ira contenida, pareciera que ansiaba en destrozarlo todo

Ahora tenía que ser cauteloso y tratar de predecir el próximo movimiento de aquel sujeto

El anterior mencionado extendió su mano, Doble D estaba por corresponder…

-sin duda un verdadero placer en conocerlo- dijo estrechando la mano de Grenn al parecer solo se limitó en saber dónde estaba pero no en cómo era

-¿eh?- dijo confundido Grenn

Doble D solo se palmeo la frente

-ese chico sí que es idiota- hablo Kento desde su interior

-¿pasa algo?- hablo no entendiendo pero sin perder la formalidad

-es que…yo no soy Dead Flesh-

-imposible- justifico el chico –la información que recolecte dijeron específicamente que Dead Flesh frecuenta en estos lugares a estas horas, y tu estas aquí así que tú debes ser Dead Flesh-

-de hecho Dead Flesh es el- dijo señalando a Doble D quien mostraba una mirada un poco más tranquila

-¿el?- dijo el sujeto no creyendo, comenzó a comparar la titánica estatura de Grenn con el deficiente y normal tamaño del pelinegro, era obvio que algo estaba pasando

-¿no es cortes que juegues bromas a quienes recién conoces- hablo con cierta ofensa

-en primera, no eres la persona más adecuada para hablar sobre cortesía y segunda, amigo te estoy diciendo que él es a quien buscas- respondió irritado el chico alto

El chico volvió a hacer comparaciones, pues seguía sin creerlo, entonces se acercó al pelinegro noto que se veía tranquilo y analizaba como vestía, su porte de cuerpo, es que algo podía estar mal, ¿acaso lo engañaron? O ¿se equivocó?

-¿estás seguro que él es Dead Flesh?- hablo no muy convencido aun

-sep- agrego Grenn

El chico seguía analizando, él no era pero ni una pisca de lo que le habían dicho, no había musculatura o una poderosa altura, según él, el mejor peleador de este lugar y es un tipo con una gran gorra, delgado y de estatura promedio

-¿hola?- dijo este sin formalidades

-hola- correspondió al saludo el pelinegro

La situación se estaba poniendo incomodo

-entonces…¿tú eres Dead Flesh?-

-así me han puesto pero prefiero que me digan Doble D-

-estoy un poco atónito, confundido y ligeramente decepcionado- hablo con franqueza

-me hablaron maravillas de ti, y pues me encuentro con…"esto"- dijo señalando con disgusto hacia Doble D

-pero bueno, si es verdad lo que dicen entonces sabrás a que hemos venido ¿no es así?-

-pues vi como el grandote trato de matar a mi amigo así que si, se a que han venido hasta aquí- sarcástico

-entonces tú dirás…¿cuándo y dónde?- dijo este con soberbia

-en ningún lugar y ningún día- dijo este convencido

-¿perdón?- hablo el chico confundido

-lo que oíste, no le veo ninguna ganancia al pelear solo por mero gusto- dijo este relajado –solo me convertiría en lo que más odio- pauso para sacar goma de mascar –además solo peleo en defensa, no estoy por la vida buscando a quien retar para pelear, eso es absurdo-

De pronto el sujeto comenzó a reír como si de un loco se tratar

-Dead Flesh o eres muy buena persona o eres el mas gran idiota que he conocido en mi vida- con burla –parece que no lo entiendes, no vine a ver si querías, vine y pelearas contra el- señalo al sujeto grande –y después perderás-

-¿no han peleado y ya garantizas el éxito de este tipo?- el que hablo fue esta vez fue Grenn señalando al sujeto enmascarado que no se movía para nada

-Dead Flesh es una amenaza ante nuestros ojos, y debe ser derrotado para que nuestro plan sea completado- dijo demasiado serio aquel chico extraño –por cierto mi nombre es Daniel-

-no me importa tu nombre y ya te dije que no peleare solo porque tú lo decides además, no gano nada con hacerlo- este hizo una bomba de la goma de mascara hasta estallarlo

-bueno- dijo este esbozando una sonrisa –hagámoslo interesante – pauso

-si ganamos besaras los pies de los que ganaron el torneo y del campeón, además de que será en público, y verán como el temible Dead Flesh es humillado de la manera más horrenda- dijo este con una sonrisa

Grenn se tensó un poco, era algo tonto pero igual la reputación de Doble D estaba intacta es decir los peleadores callejeros hasta el momento están manteniendo respeto hacia el pelinegro como de su vida, si el perdiera seria buscado por todos con intenciones de pisotearlo, al parecer Daniel lo planeo desde el principio

-tú quieres demostrar a todos los peleadores, que ustedes son invencibles ¿no es así?- dijo este serio

-adivinaste chico alto- dijo este soberbio y seguro –el respeto a través de la fuerza es el equivalente al miedo, si nos temen nadie se meterá con nosotros y podremos hacer lo que nos plazca- dijo este con una sonrisa siniestras

-y todo gracias a este muchachón- dijo para señalar al tipo de nombre Monster

-todo suena genial para ustedes, pero ¿que gano yo en caso de que lo derribe?- pregunto este aburrido

-mucho más respeto, admitiremos que eres mejor que nosotros , jamás volveremos y como plus…- pauso para caminar hacia el enmascarado

-liberaras a un viejo amigo- sonriente –Monster…quítate tú mascara…-

Como si de una maquina se tratara este se retiró la máscara revelando un rostro conocido, demasiado conocido para Doble D quien se quedó en mucho tiempo estático y muy, muy alarmado

Daniel miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa macabra pues nadie más que el sabia de quien se trataba

El pelinegro apenas mantenía la respiración en un susurro forzoso menciono le nombre del tipo

-¿Ed?...- Doble D aun trataba de razonar, sus ojos no le engañaban, era Ed su amigo quien incluso creyó que nunca volvería a ver

Ed por su parte su rostro se notaba como esos ojos penetrantes y brillosos de color azul miraban con profundo odio hacia el pelinegro el cabello estaba ligeramente crecido

-Ed- hablo más fuerte y nervioso Doble D tratando de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo –Ed soy yo Doble D ¿me recuerdas?- no hubo respuesta, cosa que hizo desesperar más al pelinegro

-maldición Ed ¿qué te pasa?, ¡soy yo, Doble D!- tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón, este se acercó para que su viejo amigo lo reconociera, Ed se notaba como si fuese una especie de perro amaestrado, incluso pareciera que antes fuesen peores enemigos cuando jamás paso eso

-Doble D cálmate- hablo esta vez Grenn quien lo sujeto –¡míralo!, es obvio que no es el, no a como lo conocías- esas palabras hicieron que le doliera el corazón a Doble D

El pelinegro se sentía realmente desesperado pero sobre todo enojado, enojado al no saber lo que tuvo que pasar para que estuviera en ese estado

-¡¿QUE LE HICIERON CABRONES?!-bramo furioso el pelinegro con los ojos ya amarillos activados tratando de zafarse del agarre de Grenn

Esto hizo mostrar una sonrisa siniestra a Daniel –woooooooow no lo creo y lo estoy viendo, de verdad que eres especial Dead Flesh, bueno solo diré que tu amigo es nuestra marioneta- Doble D no podía salir de su impresión ¿escucho bien? ¿él dijo marioneta?

Estaba tratando a su amigo como marioneta

Doble D estaba tan furioso

-Doble D- hablo esta vez Kento –debes calmarte, aquí adentro todo está en llamas-

-¡ESTAN USANDO A ED EN CONTRA DE SU VOLUNTAD, ESOS MALNACIDOS SON UNOS DESGRACIADOS!- grito en su interior notablemente enojado

-debes tomarlo con calma, solo estas demostrando su punto-

¿y cuál es?- aun enojado

-quiere que pierdas el control, solo míralo, está esperando a que ataques-pauso serio –te está provocando a propósito, quiere que caigas en su trampa-

Doble D tuvo que calmarse, sabía que este sujeto no era idiota, sabía lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Qué pasa?- dudoso Daniel –creí que estabas por pelear- con burla –o ¿acaso te ha dado miedo?-

-si gano liberaras a Ed y lo dejaras de usar con tus fines enfermos- totalmente serio y con el color verde normal en el

-me parece justo- respondió Daniel

-la pelea será dentro de una semana en el lote baldío de Peach Creek- aun serio

-claro, eres el retado tu pones las reglas- dijo satisfecho Daniel –Monster, ponte tu mascara- y como si de un perro se tratara Ed obedeció y tomo su máscara para ponérsela nuevamente

-nos vemos en una semana, Dead Flesh- este solo chasqueo los dedos hacia Monster y este comenzó a caminar detrás de el

-¡VOY A LIBERARTE!- grito Doble D –¡LO PROMETO ED!- este observo como el par desaparecía entre los arboles

-¿ese chico era amigo tuyo?- curioso Grenn

-sí, lo poco que sabía de él era que estaba en la militar, pero jamás pensé que llegaría a una parte de estar así- este algo preocupado

-no creo que haya accedido solo porque él quiere- serio Grenn –una semana...-pauso –debes entrenar mucho, tu amigo es muy bueno, tal vez tenga mucha experiencia en combates-

Doble D no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando hacia la dirección en donde el par se habían ido

-es un hecho- pauso el pelinegro –necesito entrenar con la señora Mashga-

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Marie caminaba de regreso a su hogar, y estaba algo decepcionada ya que no encontró al pelinegro y su última opción era ir al bosque trasero de la escuela, pero no fue porque algunos chicos rumoraban que merodeaba un tipo muy alto con mascara cosa que comenzó a sembrar el miedo y por cuestiones de seguridad mejor no fue

-qué mala suerte la mía- triste -¿Cómo podría ir con él y poder hablar con tranquilidad si él se pondrá hostil en primer lugar?- pensó esta

-tal vez deba cocinarle algo primero- más convencida ya a casi llegar al parque y para eso debía cruzar un pequeño bosque en el cual no era muy largo y menos muy denso asi que era seguro llegar hasta el parque de remolques –no creo que niegue comer algo, y más si cocino algo realmente delicioso- esta pensaba en hacerle la típica cruel-hamburguesa, siempre era efectiva además de que elige buenas especias lo mejor para alguien que es lo mejor

-esa idea suena algo estúpido- hablo alguien entre las sombras

-yo y mi maldita manía de hablar cuando estoy sola- se maldijo mentalmente Marie -¿Quién anda ahí?- hablo sin rodeos

-oh vamos- dijo sonriente la sombra –no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mi- dijo fingiendo tristeza Rachel quien estaba apoyada de un árbol

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo esta desinteresada al ver a la pelirroja

-descuida solo estaba de paso- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa –veo que ahora quieres hacer las paces don Doble D…-pauso -¿Por qué?- curiosa

-y repito eso no te importa- alejándose

-no- dijo Rachel –pero me importa lo que intentas hacer con Doble D- eso ultimo hizo parar en seco a Marie quien volteo a encarar a la pelirroja

-si crees que le hare algo malo estas equivocada- replico esta –ya no pienso de esa manera-

-¿y de alguna manera crees que regalándole comida harás que te perdone?- con burla – y pensar que mis chistes eran malos-

-es mi manera de arreglar las cosas y dependerá de el si quiere o no perdonarme- respondió seria –estaré abierta a la respuesta que me dé- pauso –no estoy en posición de exigir…ya no-

-es una lástima ¿no?- sonriente Rachel –debe ser doloroso saber qué hiciste una mala elección y ahora tratas de arreglarlo de una manera patética para que puedas atraer nuevamente su atención-

-¿cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?- ya comenzando a enojarse Marie –querías probar que eras más fuerte que yo y lo lograste ahora ¿porque estas jodiendome y diciendo cosas que ya se?-

-mi problema- pauso la pelirroja –es que crees que podrás solucionarlo todo con un simple "lo lamento"- hablo con veneno

-lo que haga no te importa una mierda…a menos…- Marie miro por unos momentos a Rachel quien confusa esperaba la respuesta de la peli-azul

-¿te gusta Doble D?- temió por la pregunta que hizo aunque era notorio

-¿y si fuera así cual es el problema?- reto la peli-roja –él está libre y yo igual, sé que tuvimos algunas diferencias en el pasado pero ya estamos en paz además- esta dio un leve sonrojo –me encanta esos ojos verdes suyos- esta volteo para ver nuevamente a la Kanker del medio

-tú de disculparte ya no pasaras- eso último fue un golpe bajo para Marie –si Doble D llego a sentir por ti algo antes- esta extendió sus cejas en muestra de ironía –pues déjame decirte que vives en una fantasía bastante mórbida ya que el siquiera te presta atención-

Marie no decía nada, era totalmente cierto, planear era lo más fácil de todo pero aplicarlo siempre habrá alguna variante que es la que menos se espera o incluso la reacción del objetivo que en este caso es Doble D

-te equivocas- respondió Marie tomando por sorpresa a la peli-roja –mi relación con Kevin termino, el ya no me interesa así que también estoy libre- pauso –y en cuanto a lo de Doble D, ambas estamos en un 50/50 de poder conquistarlo- eso ultimo hizo que Rachel sacara una carcajada de burla

-50/50 …jajajajajajajajaja que gracioso, deberías ser payasa o algo así jajajaja- esta vez miro con una sonrisa

-tu no estas ni por el 10 y ¿dices estar en 50? Pfff que mal estas- pauso está confiada

-escucha- dijo para captar la atención de Marie –no quiero sonar grosera, pero ¿Qué cambiaría entre tú y el si llegase a perdonarte? – pregunto esta tensando a la peli-azul

-…- no dijo nada, al no haber respuesta Rachel siguió

-¿ahora lo entiendes?- confiada –todo eso lleva un proceso y lleva demasiado tiempo- esta se acercó un poco hacia Marie –tiempo en el que el decidirá si te da otra oportunidad o no- pauso para sacar de sus bolsillos una barra de chocolate blanco

–jamás conocí al Doble D de antes, y lo poco que se es que daba mucho que desear, como también tu tenías cierto interés en el - esta abrió la envoltura para mirar el color blanco de la barra

–de pronto de la nada y como por arte de magia, dejaste de verlo, en el momento que el más te necesitaba- esta rompió un pedazo del chocolate para degustarlo mientras que Marie no decía nada

–no solo lo ignoraste, si no que comenzaste a salir con su bravucón- esta degustaba más de su chocolate blanco

-de alguna manera el trato de llamar nuevamente tu atención para que fuese de una burda manera como antes…- eso último hizo que Marie se tensara y no solo porque Rachel investigo demasiado bien la situación de Doble D y ella si no que todo lo que dijo era verdad

–pero el jamás fue estúpido, porque él sabía que nada volvería a ser como antes, ustedes cambiaron las cosas…para siempre-

-pero sabes creo que debió pasar algo peor para que Doble D se convirtiera en lo que hoy es- eso ultimo hizo que Marie mirara con extrañeza

–es decir, el tal vez él ya sabía sobre tu relación con ese estúpido de Kevin antes de que tú se lo dijeras- esta dio otro generoso mordisco a su chocolate –solo piénsalo Kanker- pauso para seguir degustando

–¿Qué es lo que tuvo que ver Doble D para que tuviera ese drástico y asqueroso cambio que ustedes le dieron?-

Marie bajo la mirada…estaba apenada y enojada consigo misma, apretaba los puños con impotencia pero no podía hacer nada, lo hecho, hecho estaba

-y como si la situación no fuese muy jodida para él, llega tu súper novio a golpearlo y humillarlo de la peor manera posible- esta dio un último mordisco al chocolate

-por favor para…- dijo en casi en suplica la peli-azul quien no aguanto derramar algunas lagrimas

-oh querida ¿por qué lloras?- dijo esta para tratar de consolarla

-¿crees que por un par de lágrimas y arrepentimiento lograras algo?- lo que no sabía Marie es que Rachel de verdad estaba disfrutando de dañarla atacándola en sus errores

–el tenia tanto que dar por ti… soporto mucho por ti… e incluso en sus días más oscuros, tú eras su luz- pauso para sonreír de manera descarada

–pero se dio cuenta que esa luz solo lo estaba guiando directo al infierno-

Eso último hizo que Marie se tapara la cara, derramaba muchas lágrimas, quería reprocharle, pero no sabía, todo lo que decía, cada maldita palabra era cierta

-tomaste lo mejor de él y lo hiciste pedazos- siguió esta

-ahora él se volvió otro y fue por ustedes- dijo esta con gracia e ironía

–bien dijo aquel loco desgraciado "lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte"-

-Doble D es el perfecto ejemplo de ese dicho- pauso –ahora que el cambio, se volvió todo lo que era antes ¿cambiaste de parecer y ahora quieres volver a tener su amistad?- pregunto con mucha confusión

-y no solo eso-pauso para seguir atormentando

-de alguna manera sacaste estadísticas donde dices que tienes la posibilidad de que ¿él te acepte como su novio?- dijo esta graciosa, Marie cayo de rodillas aun sollozando

Pero la cara de Rachel cambio una muy seria y penetrante sacando algo de instinto asesino –con lo anterior dicho ahora te pregunto- esta se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la peli-azulada

-¿sigues pensando que él te perdonara?, no más bien ¿crees que el almenos se atreva a dirigirte la palabra?- dijo está mirando penetrante

No hubo respuesta….

-si eso imagine…- dijo esta aburrida para sacar otra barra de chocolate blanco

–yo que tú, planearía algo mejor que "cocinarle algo rico"- esta dio un último mordisco y antes de irse miro fijamente a Marie para decir

–y yo te lo pondré más difícil, porque como dije antes Doble D me interesa y hare todo lo que este en mis manos para ser su pareja…-dio otro mordisco

–Bueno solo quería decir eso, nos vemos Kanker- dijo amigable para marcharse dejando a una devastada Marie

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

La noche ya se hizo presente, y Doble D quien venía de la escuela para ir a su hogar tenía que planear muy bien su estrategia, pero no podía hacerlo con paz y ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si alguien le lavo el cerebro a su mejor amigo y ahora tiene que luchar contra el

-de verdad no quiero lastimar a Ed- se dijo mentalmente, es decir, por muy malo que parezca ahora, Ed era su amigo al final de todo esto

-solo debes ganar la pelea que será dentro de una semana- hablo esta vez Kento

-lo sé pero, para ser honesto no quiero pelear contra Ed, jamás imagine que me hicieran hacer algo tan cobarde como eso-

-ese tipo lo hizo porque sabía que así tendría oportunidad de ganar- pauso estoico Kento –tu, al saber que se trata de Ed a quien vas a combatir, ablandaras lo puños contra él y eso le dará ventaja para que la victoria sea de aquel loco- Kento –ese chico lo planeo muy bien, pero no le darás la ventaja, si lo haces sabes que perderás no solo tu reputación si no a tu amigo- eso ultimo hizo que Doble D chistara de frustración

-se lo que tengo que hacer, y por muy malo que parezca debo de hacerlo, lo siento por lo que hare Ed pero es por un bien mayor- dijo el pelinegro llegando a su hogar y se dio cuenta que estaba abierta

-¿Kento?- dijo alarmado el pelinegro llamando al ser que vivía dentro de su mente

-mantente alerta chico- fue lo que dijo

-este entro con cuidado para darse cuenta que dentro había alguien en la cocina-

Por instinto Doble D no se sentía en riesgo o bajo amenaza así que puso su carpeta en el colgador de pared y con sigilo noto que estaba un aroma agradable, ese olor hizo que sus intestinos gruñeran de hambre

-ahora que recuerdo solo masque un poco de goma de mascar- dijo este recordando

Curioso entro a la cocina para percatarse que se trataba de una pelirroja quien tenía una cola de caballo de peinado, leggins color negro que hacia resaltar bastante su trasero firme, una camisa rosa pegada y un mandil rosa, con unas botas estilo militar y se notaba que cortaba algunas verduras mientras tarareaba una canción bastante maternal

Doble D estaba demasiado confundido, mientras que Kento se hacía notar una sonrisa con orgullo

-¿Rachel?- dijo este aun confundido, mientras que la mencionada volteo para mirar con una sonrisa cálida –oh, bienvenido Doble D- pauso –solo doy un par de detalles a la cena, por favor espera un poco ¿sí?-

-¿Cómo entraste a mi casa en primer lugar?- dijo este aun tratando de analizar la situación

-¿recuerdas cuando mama te noqueo?- dijo sin despegar la vista a los condimentos para meter en el estofado que estaba preparando –tome las llaves de tu habitación y casa, las duplique, asi que puedo entrar y salir cuando me plazca- con mucha confianza

-eso es acoso- dijo delatadoramente

-oh vamos no es tan malo- se excusó Kento –además te está haciendo la cena, huele delicioso-

-Kento, algo como esto ella puede ir a prisión, además ¿se te olvido de quien estamos hablando?-

-a veces las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad- hablo tranquilo Kento

-Doble D- hablo Rachel captando la atención de este –anda siéntate en un momento te sirvo- dijo con amabilidad, cosa que estaba asustando un poco al pelinegro

Como si de marido y mujer se tratasen, Rachel comenzó a hablarle de como estuvo su día, incluso le sirvió una taza de café, el pelinegro por su parte solo se limitaba a asentir y no decir nada o solo decir "si" o "está bien"

Esta sirvió en un plato hondo una cantidad generosa de estofado, el color, olor e incluso textura daba muy buena pinta a la comida, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los intestinos de Doble D quienes daban vergonzosos gruñidos, este solo desviaba la mirada con un leve sonrojo mientras que Rachel solo respondía con risas cálidas

Esta sirvió la cena un platillo para ella y otro para él, este miro con mucha sospecha -¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto curiosa

-para serte honesto no puedo confiar en lo que le hiciste la comida- dijo este mirando con desconfianza

Esta suspiro, tomo una cuchara para comer de su plato y tomar otro poco del estofado de Doble D -¿ahora si comerás?- dijo está muy tolerante y nada explosiva

Poco convencido accedió a comer, tuvo que reconocer que era bastante buena cocinera, de hecho devoro todo el plato –esto está demasiado bueno- hablo este

-me alegro que te haya gustado- respondió la pelirroja -¿quieres un poco más?-

-por favor- dijo este más animado

-esta tomo y sirvió más para ver como comía con ganas –eres realmente buena cocinando- siguió comiendo

-pues acostúmbrate, porque será seguido- dijo ella animada

-sí, sobre eso…- dijo este dejando de comer –me atreveré a preguntar…¿Por qué haces esto tan de repente?- serio –no es que me moleste, pero es demasiado repentino, tomando en cuenta a que hace un par de semanas atrás trataste de matarme un par de veces-

Rachel agacho su mirada, tal vez actuó con mucha rapidez, en cierta parte tenía razón, estaba yendo algo rápido, pero no podía darse el lujo de esperar, no sabiendo que hay competencia activa

-esta se levantó y camino hacia el estando de espaldas, Doble D hizo un acto de fe y se dejó llevar

-sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, no quiero que haya resentimientos entre nosotros- sonaba sincera –si algo sirve yo…- esta le dio un cálido abrazo sorprendiendo al pelinegro, haciéndole recordar ¿cuándo fue la última vez que recibió un abrazo? –lo siento, siento ser alguien que solo te dio problemas en tu vida-

-no es eso- interrumpió –solo que esta clase de cosas no las esperaba de ti-

-las cosas cambian- aun abrazándolo –tu más que nadie sabe eso-

-sé que eres alguien ocupado y quise compensar mis errores cocinándote, sin embargo- esta se soltó –si no quieres que lo haga te prometo que no lo hare jamás- dijo está muy seria

El pelinegro solo miraba la situación estoico, lo pensó mucho y respondió –de verdad agradezco lo que hiciste hoy por mí, sin embargo- pauso para mirar con mucha seriedad –declinare la oferta, no lo tomes a mal solo que esto es demasiado repentino y solo haces que desconfié aún más de ti-

-yo…lo entiendo y perdón por entrar así- Rachel dejo la copia de la llave y se retiro

-ahora recuerdo porque sigues soltero- dijo con ligera decepción Kento

Doble D no dijo nada, solo termino de comer y limpio la cocina, cualquiera que estuviera en sus zapatos aceptaría sin pensarlo pero lastimosamente esa fortuna llego a alguien que cambio su forma de ser, se volvía loco en segundos, se preocupaba mucho la mayoría del tiempo y que poco a poco olvidaba lo que era sonreír de vez en cuando, aceptar algo así en la tétrica vida del pelinegro era algo que no tendría ni una pizca de sentido

Ahora mismo Doble D salía de su hogar para caminar hasta llegar a la casa de Grenn, este toco la puerta aún era temprano además solo pediría algo y se retiraría

A la mitad del camino miro al chico Jonny y su inseparable tablón quien caminaba con una bolsa de papas fritas, el pelinegro lo ignoro pues él era también parte de la escuela quien en el principio también le dio la espalda, solo recordar ese pasado le hacía hervir la sangre

Cruzaron caminos Jonny trato de evitarlo lo más pronto posible mientras que el pelinegro se destinaba a ir hacia la casa de Grenn, justo a acabar la tensión Jonny comenzo a hablar

-si, a mi también me da pena ese idiota-

-¿Qué dijiste?- volteo el pelinegro liberando un poco de instinto asesino, cosa que no ignoro el pelón

-yo no fui, lo dijo tablón- se excusó este -¿Qué dices?- Jonny acerco la tabla quien parecía que le susurraba –tablón dice que antes solo dabas mucha risa y pena ahora das mucho miedo y asco- dijo este sin saber en lo que se acababa de meter

Doble D tomo al chico quien algo asustado –él lo dijo yo no tuve nada que ver- dijo ocultando su sonrisa descarada cosa que noto el pelinegro

Pero la sonrisa de Jonny no duro mucho pues el pelinegro le había rebatado el pedazo de madera

-tablón expreso lo que sentía y eso está muy bien- Jonny se estaba poniendo nervioso

-ahora me toca a mí expresarme como me siento- sin sentimiento alguno tomo la tabla y la partió en 4 partes

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!- chillo Jonny al ver que su inseparable amigo imaginario acababa de ser destruido, este intento levantar los pedazos de su amigo destrozado pero fue levantado por el pelinegro quien estaba notablemente enojado

-ahora ya no tienes excusa de quien echarle la culpa, ¿qué dices al respecto?- dijo este aun enojado

Jonny furioso le escupió en la cara y luego decir –¡MALDITO MONSTRUO! ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UN POBRE DIABLO SIN AMIGOS!-…. mala respuesta

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más Doble D le dio un buen golpe en el estómago para sacarle el aire y terminar con un puñetazo en la cara lanzándolo a varios metros del suelo

La ira de Doble D estaba creciendo y 2 golpes no bastaban quería más, y Jonny lastimosamente se metió donde no debía y era hora de pagar las consecuencias

Los ojos de Doble D se tornaron amarillos, aun sabiendo que Jonny estaba ya inconsciente quería más de el….

Más dolor…

Más lagrimas…

Más sangre…

-espera- sonó una voz conocida…

-no estoy de humor- pauso este enojado –y mucho menos para ti…Marie-

Este volteo para mirar a la Kanker del medio quien salía de las sombras, con una mirada de preocupación

-Doble D por favor debes calmarte- dijo está tratando de calmar la situación

-¿y desde cuando TU estas interesada en como deba estar?- dijo este ahora acercándose hacia ella como si de un depredador hambriento se tratara

Marie se sentía aterrada, dentro de sí misma le gritaba que huyera en cuanto pudiera, pero si hacia eso entonces no podría volver a hablar con él así que tenía que demostrar que aun tenia agallas y se quedo quieta

-solo quiero hablar y arreglar todo este malentendido- dijo esta cabizbaja

-por favor- suplico está arrodillándose ante el pelinegro –solo pido un par de minutos para hablar- pauso –sé que no merezco que te hable y lo entiendo bien, pero esto me esta asesinando…que me hace desear morir lo más pronto posible- con lagrimas

El pelinegro poco a poco estaba recobrando la cordura pero aún mantenía el color amarillo penetrante en sus ojos

-quiero hacer las cosas bien- siguió esta

-creí que ya lo estabas al estar con Kevin- respondió con mucho veneno Doble D

-estaba equivocada- honesta –siempre lo estuve, sé que hice muy mal en hacerme esto y en especial en acerté esto a ti- arrepentida en cada una de sus palabras

-tu tomaste tu camino y yo elegí el mío- hablo serio el pelinegro –que tú quieras regresar a los viejos hábitos no quiere decir que yo lo haga también-

Marie se esperaba a que dijera eso, temía que lo hiciera pero al final de esto era bastante notorio

-si…- su voz era apagada –lo se…-

-y sobre lo de Kevin- dijo está levantándose –yo…yo termine con el- ella esperaba una reacción del pelinegro algo, enojo, rechazo pero solo se quedó igual

Este se disponía a marcharse cuando en eso

-wooooooow yo no recuerdo que me hayas terminado primor- Marie solo puso una cara de cierto disgusto cuando supo de quien se trataba

Doble D estaba de espaldas, siquiera voltear a mirarlo quería, y no porque temiera sino porque era tan patético que no merecía su atención

-pues ahora lo sabes- dijo está determinada –ya no quiero nada contigo, mucho menos saber de ti-

-¡ESCUCHAME MALDITA PERRA!- este se acercó para jalonearla para tirarla al suelo –¡TU ERES MIA Y DE NADIE MAS!- forcejeándola

-¡me estas lastimando imbécil!- esta trataba de zafarse pero la diferencia de fuerza era bastante notoria

-se lo que quieres hacer pero debes de entender que todo esto ella misma se lo busco- hablo Kento

-eh estado de acuerdo contigo en muchas ocasiones- pauso dentro de su ser el pelinegro –pero esta es la primera vez en la que no lo estoy-

Este regreso y tomo a Kevin para arrojarlo lejos -ella dijo que no quiere nada de ti-

Kevin como una fiera se levantó para ponerse en posición de pelea –ya estoy harto de ti maldito- este se abalanzo para serle frente al pelinegro, ya a unos centímetros de querer golpearlo sorpresivamente saca una barra de hierro donde tenía en mente golpearlo de sorpresa

-¡MUERE!-grito el pelirrojo golpeando la cabeza del pelinegro

-¡DOBLE D!- grito preocupada Marie al ver que Doble D puede quedar grave con tal golpe

Doble D estaba quieto, su miraba estaba baja

Kevin solo daba leves jadeos de adrenalina que acababa de sacar, se sentía tan bien volver a golpear a Doble D

Pero su alegría cambio drásticamente al ver que el pelinegro solo sacaba un vapor de su boca

-ese fue un buen ataque- dijo el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa

-creo que me toca a mí- volvió a hablar para sacar una gran cantidad de instinto asesino haciendo retroceder a Kevin y pavor a Marie

-¡ma-maldito! ¡Monstruo!- chillo Kevin asustado -¡no te dejare atacar!- volvió a gritar para seguir golpeándolo con la barra

Pero era inútil…

( ** _pongan la siguiente song uwu shiki OST -silent night_** )

En el último ataque Kevin lanzo un grito de furia justo a conectar el golpe fue detenido por la mano de Doble D quien aún sonriente y con hilos de sangre que salían de su cabeza miraba como si de un asesino serial se tratara al pelirrojo

Doble D, sus ojos amarillos se intensificaron, tenía un leve tic en el ojo derecho

Doble D dobla la barra de hierro hasta hacerla una pelota, Kevin no podría estar más horrorizado

Este retrocedió pero cayo, las piernas le fallaban, quería moverse, huir lo mas rápido posible

Pero no podía, por alguna rara y maldita razón no podía correr, en un intento se arrastraba mientras gritaba por ayuda

Doble D como si de un demonio se tratara con una mano alzo el cuerpo de un atemorizado Kevin quien con todo lo que podía trataba de sacarse

-¡suéltame!- chillo este aterrado, Kevin solo podía ver los ojos penetrantes de Doble D quien

-¡te dije que me sueltes!- lanzo un golpe hacia su rostros pero muy rápido fue evadido por la palma del pelinegro

-jee….- fue lo que dijo Doble D para esbozar una siniestra sonrisa y apretar tan fuerte el puño de Kevin que pudo escucharse un sonoro crujido de sus dedos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH!- dio un sonoro grito el pelirrojo, el dolor era tan fuerte que se desmayo

Doble D parecía confundido tiro el cuerpo inconsciente del pelirrojo, en sus ojos se notaba que iba a asesinar sin piedad a Kevin

Miro por unos segundos a un inconsciente Kevin para darle el golpe definitivo que estaba en el esternón quebraría el hueso y alguno de los fragmentos perforaría el corazón y pulmones juntos matándolo de una manera dolorosa, aunque no sería lo mismo ya que esta inconsciente

De pronto algo detrás de él era tomado…no más bien abrazado de sus espaldas

Este miro hacia atrás para ver que era Marie quien estaba llorando

-por favor, para- suplico esta –no tienes que cruzar esa línea-

-por favor, detente- siguió –no tienes que matarlo, ya demostraste tu punto-

-entonces…- Doble D tomo a Marie del cuello para elevarla –tendré que divertirme contigo-

Al principio Marie estaba asustada, pero respiro profundo y mostro una sonrisa cosa que desconcertó al pelinegro quien en realidad se trataba de Madness

-está bien- dijo convencida –si eso te hace feliz entonces acepto-

 **Paisaje mental de Doble D**

En el interior de Doble D despierta de golpe, sabía que estaba llegando demasiado lejos, sabía que era difícil controlar su locura y más ahora, pero no era imposible, ya era hora de que el manejara las cosas y dejar que usen su cuerpo cada vez que tienen la oportunidad

Este deshizo las cadenas que lo rodeaban para comenzar a caminar donde estaba Madness quien se divertía de lo mejor para sentir la presencia del pelinegro

-veo que te has librado- dijo esta entre risitas –igual te volveré a encerrar- dijo esta pero de pronto sus manos y sus piernas estaban siendo acorralados por cadenas oscuras

-¿eh?- esta no entendiendo trato de zafarse, al no tener éxito se desesperó perdiendo el control del cuerpo de Doble D haciendo que este caiga al suelo con una muy confundida Marie

-¿Qué me hiciste imbécil?- notablemente enojada y ¿asustada?

-este cuerpo es mío al igual que mi mente- serio el pelinegro y yo puedo hacer lo que desee con el- se acercó peligrosamente hacia su locura quien aún confundida pero no dejando de mostrar su sonrisa

-y también contigo-

Esta gruño de enojo –¿crees que un pobre diablo como tu podrá domarme?- dijo altaneramente

-¡soy tu locura y siempre estaré aquí contigo y cuando tenga la oportunidad de tomarte de nuevo matare a todos!- dijo para luego lanzar una carcajada demoniaca

Doble D no dijo nada –eso lo sé- respondido tranquilo cosa que le dio mala espina a Madness

-por eso mismo te mantendré al margen, hare que tu locura cambie-

-¿cambiar?- no entendiendo –y como har…- no termino cuando varias cadenas rodearon su cuerpo solo exponiendo sus pechos y sujetando partes sensibles del cuerpo, desde sus pechos hasta su trasero

Esta estaba sonrojada se notaba ligeramente enojada –m-maldito p-pervertido- dijo esta

Doble D arqueo la ceja para apretar lentamente su puño haciendo que las cadenas aprieten mas en las zonas sensibles de Madness, esta no pudiendo soltó un gemido mientras mordía su labio de excitación

-¿c-crees que algo así me detendrá?- dijo esta sonriente y comenzando a excitarse

-no- pauso este –pero sé que amaras esto-

De pronto más y más cadenas comenzaron a rodearla solo dejando expuesta su cabeza

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Madness no esperando eso ultimo

-te encerrare y tomare control de este enorme poder que sacas de mi- dijo simple el pelinegro

-estas cadenas no te soltaran jamás- dijo confiado –admito que eres demasiado poderosa como para dejarte así, por eso tratare de contenerte hasta estar lo suficientemente fuerte-pauso –te liberare y te domare- dijo este serio mientras ajustaba más y más el amarre de Madness esta solo reía divertida

Madness miraba divertida toda la situación –¡eso es actuar!-dijo esto último guturando la voz

-esperare con ansias a que llegue ese día jajajajajajaja- dijo está emocionada –no me decepciones- dijo con mucho gusto esta

-te aseguro que no será así- este cerro totalmente el puño para que las cadenas cubrieran totalmente a la chica llamada Madness

-solo tomare el poder de la locura en pocas cantidades- pauso –tengo que adaptarme poco a poco- dijo este

De la nada apareció una figura sombra que solo se podía verse los ojos fríos verdes

-debes hacerlo- dijo ese ser –ya que después debes enfrentarte a tu ira-

-eso lo se Kento- respondió serio este mirando el enorme bulto encadenado

-ese será otro gran problema- dijo este aun estoico

-debes despertar, Madness dejo el control así que estas inconsciente

-nos vemos haya Kento- dijo Doble D despertando

 **Afueras del paisaje mental de Doble D**

Doble D despertaba notando que poco a poco había una figura encima de el

Era Marie…

Este se levanta con el mismo semblante serio, noto que su cabeza y algunas partes de su cuerpo muy levemente como también los hilos de sangre seca que salió solo quedando dicha sangre seca

-Doble D ¿estás bien?- dijo está preocupada por el pelinegro

Este solo se levantó sin ponerle atención, noto que sus heridas habían sanado rápido debido a la inyección de líquido negro que le había dado la Sra. Mashga

-¿Doble D?- dijo está tratando de tomar su atención –tienes sangre en…-

-si lo sé- dijo este ligeramente enojado, cosa que hizo callar a la peli-azul

Este decidió caminar para marcharse, hacia frio y además de que tenía hilos de sangre en la cara como también en la ropa, eso haría preocupar a la Sra. Mashga y los demás

Doble D paro en seco, se le había ocurrido una idea, solo quería demostrar un punto

-¿chico?- pregunto confundido Kento

-solo espera lo que hare y veras- respondió seguro

-Marie- dijo este seco captando la atención de la anterior mencionada –esos 2 idiotas, morirán si no los llevas al hospital- dijo este fingiendo estar adolorido

-Doble D tú también estas...-

-yo estaré bien- dijo este fingiendo aguantar el dolor, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar fingiendo dolor en sus piernas como en su cabeza

Marie se quedó ahí viendo los 2 chicos inconscientes, el pelón de Jonny y el imbécil de su exnovio

Aunque Marie para ser honesta ella prefería que se murieran de frio pero no podía dejarlos así como así

Por otro lado, Doble D también estaba herido, y el fácilmente podía decirle que partes le dolía, si se negaba ella aun así insistiría incluso si este llegase a golpearla

Pero ¿y esos 2?, Marie por un momento se bloqueó y debía pensar rápido, su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas se estaba yendo a pasos adoloridos, y al final terminaría ayudando a esos 2 idiotas y eso no quería ella

Esta sin pensarlo tomo su teléfono –¿hola? Sí, quiero que vengan rápido, hay 2 chicos heridos, uno tiene la mano rota- pauso para escuchar como la operadora le decía la ubicación

-si, están en el bosque principal hacia el parque de remolques de Peach Creek-

Doble D dio pasos más lentos, ella llamo a una ambulancia y dijo que solo eran 2 tipos heridos

Este solo soltó una risita de decepción, por un fugaz y diminuto momento pensó que ella se volvía a interesar en el pelinegro pero se equivocó, al final solo estaba demostrando el punto que había dicho anteriormente, estaba por dejar de fingir estar adolorido, ya no era necesario hacerlo hasta que…

-bien gracias, si los pondré cerca de un árbol- dijo esta para colgar e ir rápido hacia donde estaba el pelinegro

Doble D procedió a seguir fingiendo intrigado por lo que pasaba, en eso se vio como Marie tomo el brazo de Doble D para que este se apoyara en ella

-yo te atenderé- dijo segura –te llevare a tu casa Doble D-

-no pedí tu ayuda- dijo este seco

-eso lo sé- respondió –pero no te dejare así-

-creí que tu novio era al único que le importabas- dijo con cierto veneno

-él no es importante…nunca lo fue-pauso algo triste –además el ya no es mi novio-

Doble D no dijo nada

Llegaron al hogar de Doble D para abrir la puerta y recostarlo hacia un mueble, el pelinegro solo seguía fingiendo dolor

-traeré el kit de primeros auxilios- dijo está segura

-¿cómo sabes que yo podría tener un kit y saber dónde está?- dijo este intrigado pero aun serio

Esta con una sonrisa amable le dijo –porque eres Doble D- pauso para caminar hacia la cocina –antes mueren mis hermanas a que tu no tengas un kit de primeros auxilios, y sé que tienes uno en cada parte de la casa- eso ultimo impresiono al pelinegro –sé que tienes 2 en tu habitación, uno en tu casillero, otro en el baño, en la cocina y en el ático- pauso orgullosa por su conocimiento –serás el más temido peleador de Peach Creek e incluso de otros pueblos pero siempre serás el mismo chico que siempre tiene un plan de contingencia

Doble D estaba sorprendido por dentro ya que por fuera aprendió muy bien a guardar compostura

-esa chica es una acosadora- dijo Kento serio

-pienso lo mismo- dijo Doble D

Marie comenzó a tratarlo pero se dio cuenta que no tenía nada, incluso llego a pensar que Doble D tenia súper poderes

-bueno veo que no tienes nada y revisando tus piernas parece que estas muy bien- dijo está tranquila y algo decepcionada –al parecer no fui útil después de todo-

-es tarde- dijo este serio –deberías irte-

Marie capto la indirecta asi que solo asintió y estaba por marcharse…

-Marie- dijo Doble D sin mirarla llamando la atención de la peli-azul

-gracias- fue lo que dijo

Esta asintió y se marcho

Marie no lo expreso pero por dentro sintió que tomo la mejor decisión de su vida, se sentía sumamente feliz, por fin sintió que estaba progresando, muy, muy poco pero ya estaba avanzando

-te prometo que esta vez ya no será como antes Doble D- dijo está muy convencida –no cometeré el error 2 veces-

Fin del capítulo 20

Yes yes amiguines uwur he terminado el cap, espero que les haya gustado como a mi

Pero bueno, disculpen la tardanza uwu estaba bastante ocupado y pues ya estoy en etapas semifinales y la escuela me tortura con cada segundo de mi existencia uwur

En fin que les parecio este cap? Cool?, medio cool? O muy cool? Uwu

Dudas?, preguntas?, háganmelo saber dejando su sepsi review que al final de todo esto es la razón por el cual continuo escribiendo esta cool historia, muchas gracias por el aguante muchachos uwu

De paso les invito a que lean una historia corta que escribi recientemente uwu es de otro cartoon asi que no esta de mas que lo lean uwu…digo si quieren QnQ

En fin, bueno si eres nuevo y mi historia te gusto, házmelo saber, sígueme y deja tu review pues como dije antes, es la razón por el cual escribo uwur

Bueno amiguines nos vemos en el próximo cap de voll norma!

Sale bai

Nameless fuera


	5. mi Héroe

Hola hola amiguines uwu como les va? UwU bueno ahora si ia llego la mieeeeeeeel 7w7r

Solo quiero seguir dándole las gracias todos ustedes que leen mis locas historias y sobre todo más por los que dejan su review, cada uno de ustedes son cool y son la razón que sigo escribiendo estas historias bien flumbus uwur

Ok, vayamos a responder a los siguientes shabotstst

Axel546: lo se hermano y disculpa uwu no los olvido solo que me buggean :,v

Charmandito: hey charm uwu lo hare tratare de que sea largo y bastante bien explicao uwu y sobre tu pregunta..no spoilers 7u7r

TaiHull: la quien de que? :v cool de hecho habia alguien mas que apoyaba el eddxrachel uwur que locus

sigh nero: eso es verdad uwu es un verdadero iman de acosadoras uwur

J: sobre tu pregunta, hermano solo dire que será muy loca uwur

Mariano: no es mala idea uwu igual puede que lo ponga .3.

JJGamer: gracias hermano uwu, y sobre lo que dijiste, lo explicare pero a su debido tiempus uwur

BigDragon500: jajajaja gracias hermano y bueno uwu no quiero ser modesto pero Babyshitter me inspiro a hacer esta history uwur

Dunk Mell: jajajajajajaja si eso estaría cool pero bueno no seria mala idea uwu igual seria cuestión de buscar quien se anime a hacer algo asi pero meh uwu

MiulerDrouski: holly crab! Thanks very much bro! Is very good know that you like my history uwu i swear :,v

Bien creo que son todos, bueno ora si uwu que comience el capitulus

 ** _Disclaimer:Ed Edd y Eddy son propiedad del mismísimo Daniel Antonucci, but la historia is mine uwur_**

Capítulo 21: Mi héroe

Marie caminaba alegre a la escuela e incluso no le importo lo que habían dicho sobre rumores de que ella rompió a Kevin o viceversa porque a pesar de eso ella sentía que había dado un buen comienzo con el pelinegro, solo era de adentrarse poco a poco en su vida para que pueda tener confianza hacia ella, sobre todo hacer lo posible para ganar su corazón y alejarlo de la pelirroja quien es una fuerte competencia

No solo eso sino que también hizo las paces con sus hermanas así que ahora todo estaba totalmente normal

-¡Marie!- se escuchó un grito femenino que provenía detrás de la peli-azul ver que era una de las porristas quien parecía enojada

-¡TU PERRA SIN CORAZÓN! ¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A HURACÁN ROJO!?-

Sin pensarlo Marie tomo del cuello a la porrista para acorralarla hacia los casilleros para mirarla amenazante

-lo que haga entre ese idiota y yo no te incumbe pero ni un poco- pauso para tirarla esta vez al suelo –otra cosa, vuelve a gritarme y será la última vez que grites en toda tu vida- dijo amenazante haciendo que la porrista no solo estuviese adolorida si no que comenzara a temblar

Marie no dijo nada para retirarse para dejar a una adolorida porrista

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doble D caminaba conversando con Grenn después de un día de escuela

-bueno solo debo desearte suerte Doble D- dijo amable Grenn

-¿a qué se debe?- curioso el pelinegro

-bueno- pauso para mirar como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse –la loca de Rachel es entrenada por la Maestra Annie y y mi mama fue entrenada junto con…- este callo de golpe pues estaba hablando demás

El pelinegro hizo el que no escucho lo último

-bueno, el asunto es que a lo que sé es que su entrenamiento que la Maestra Annie aplica no es nada fácil así que de entrada la tienes difícil de entrada-

-entiendo- dijo Doble D

-no lo tomes a mal, estas en forma y eres buen peleador- agrego el castaño –además de que no has perdido ninguna batalla, pero no sé cómo sea el resultado de ese entrenamiento-

-¿ya habías entrenado con la Sra. Sasha?- pregunto curioso

-no de hecho nunca la he visto en combate pero la Maestra Annie dice que es muy buena- dice convencido –seguro que debe ser muy buena-

-no sabes cuánta razón tienes Grenn- se dijo así mismo el pelinegro recordando aquellas patadas que recibió y que incluso eran contados los que podía evadir con dificultad

-¿oye?- siguió el castaño -¿y ya sabes lo que debes de hacer para enfrentarte a…bueno a tu amigo?-

Doble D dio –tengo planeado tal vez noquearlo rápido para que la pelea no se alargue- pauso –aunque cuando lo vi no tenía ninguna apertura, así que será difícil-

-ya veo- dijo interesado Grenn

Estos procedían caminando hasta llegar a una parte donde estaba el basurero de Peach Creek

-Doble D- dijo serio Grenn

-sí, lo sé, desde que salimos…- pauso- prepárate- respondió el pelinegro

Estos continuaban caminando hasta que se vieron rodeados por 5 maleantes quienes portaban cuchillos, bates y manoplas

-creí que tardarían más en aparecerse, odio esperar- dijo levemente enojado Doble D

-¿me dejaras pelear esta vez?- dijo Grenn

-vienen por mí- serio –igual no bajes la guardia si llegan a tomarte por sorpresa-

Grenn asintió para estar en guardia

Los tipos que rodearon al pelinegro y al castaño quienes estaban sonrientes de manera arrogante uno de ellos se acercó para hablar

-Dead Flesh, rumoran que tienes un historial de hazañas- pauso para poner una cara de enojo –y una de ellas dejar muy lastimados a 4 de mis hombres, pequeño cabron-

Este esperaba una respuesta pero no dijo nada

-¿acaso te comió la lengua el gato? ¡Habla maldito imbécil!-

-no entiendo porque haces tanto alboroto- dijo el pelinegro serio –después de todo tú no eres el líder de estos idiotas que están contigo – eso ultimo sorprendió a muchos incluso hizo sudar frio al tipo

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡sí que eres idiota!- siguió escondiendo su nerviosismo -¡QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE NO SOY EL LIDER!-

Doble D solo suspiro

-estas sudando y tus manos se mueven de manera terrible- el tipo abrió sus ojos como platos trato de guardar compostura pero el pelinegro siguió

-además de que luces nervioso y las comisuras de tus labios palpitan- pauso simple mientras que Grenn observaba digno la deducción tan perfecta de Doble D

Sin embargo algo andaba mal, el grupo de debiluchos no irían por un pez tan gordo como Doble D sin antes un plan y es obvio que no vinieron a matarlo, es decir ¿Quién se arriesgaría a hacer tal locura?,

-debe ser una trampa- se dijo así mismo el castaño

-tú no eres el líder, el líder esta justo…- en eso una patada que iba hacia espaldas del pelinegro es tomado por el tobillo del anterior mencionado –detrás de mí- aun mirando al tipo quien estaba en shock por predecir tan bien el ataque

-tu si eres el líder- volteo con una sonrisa frívola por parte del pelinegro

Mientras que el atacante quien vestía unos pantalones de ejercicio color blanco y una sudadera encapuchada gris ocultando la identidad del atacante, este se zafa del agarre de Doble D

-woooooow hermano los rumores sí que son ciertos- dijo este -¿sabes? Ellos decían que eras realmente rudo pero jamás creí que también fueras psíquico-

Doble D no dijo nada –en fin yo soy…- este se quita la sudadera dejando solo una camisa de tirantes de color blanca, ojos azules piel bronceada y cabello negro recortado –David Nicholson pero llámame- este comienza a bailar Break Dance mientras lanza otra poderosa patada hacia Doble D quien este solo lo evade haciéndose un lado

-"Crazy Legs"- dijo este último dando una pose como si de un rapero se tratara

-¿Crazy Legs?-dijo asombrado Grenn

-¿conoces a este loco Grenn?- hablo el pelinegro

-Crazy Legs- pauso Grenn con algo de preocupación –este tipo es de la gran ciudad Doble D, no es cualquier pandillero es un peleador profesional-

-¿enserio?- arqueando las cejas de asombro el pelinegro

-este tipo es almenos rango B tirándole a rango A, combina técnicas de ataque de Tae Kwon Do y Break Dance para engañar a sus enemigos-

-¿rangos?- se dijo así mismo – ¿Kento?-

-los rangos en este caso de peleas se clasifican según en qué tan bueno, fuerte y en el peores de los casos peligrosos sean los peleadores- pauso -¿recuerdas cuando te dije que Mashga era una peleadora rango SS?-

Doble D asintió

-bueno su rango es uno de los más peligrosos está a nivel maestro o incluso más-

-increíble, diría que no me sorprende pero estaría mintiendo- respondió en su mente Doble D en solo recordar esa dura batalla que tuvo con la pelirroja mayor y que milagrosamente salió vivo de esa, incluso recordó el infernal dolor que había ocasionado por sus golpes eso sin contar esa enorme mancha negra que había en la parte de su abdomen, simplemente un horror

-entonces tendré cuidado- dijo Doble D

-pero quiero preguntar algo- volvió a hablar el pelinegro

-habla- dijo sin interés David

-¿Quién te envió?- la pregunta fue directa sin nada oculto

Este solo sonrió –hermano, escuche rumores de que eres realmente bueno y pues sé que venciste a ese tonto del Gran Sic, eso sin contar que pelearas contra Monster dentro de 5 días

-te advierto que no soy como los tontos que apaleaste, como sabes estoy a otro nivel- dijo este sonriente

-me tiendes una trampa y atacas a traición para probar tus simples puntos- un poco enojado el pelinegro

-ante mis ojos tú eres igual o incluso peor que estos idiotas que están contigo-

Eso ultimo molesto al chico

-pero bueno- dijo este mostrándose estoico -si es verdad que eres realmente "bueno" te daré ventaja que ataques primero y como bonus adicional te dejare que ataques 3 veces, yo no atacare solo evadiré tus cosas del diablo a la que llamas ataques así que no te contengas-

-¿cosas del diablo?- confundido David –hermano ahora lo hiciste personal- dijo este poniéndose serio

-bien hermano- este se pone en guardia –a bailar-

-esta pelea es entre Dead Flesh y yo, no intervengan- dijo David para ponerse muy serio, solo escucho un si por parte de sus lacayos

Doble D solo se limita a ponerse en guardia sabia de más que si alguien trataba de atacar Grenn respondería

David comenzó a dar algunos saltos de un lado a otro para aturdir al Doble D

Doble D leía lo movimientos que hacia este

-veamos que tienes- dijo Crazy Legs lanzándose para dar una patada que iba en dirección del pelinegro

Doble D lo esquivo fácilmente

Sin embargo

-je…- fue lo que dijo Crazy para lanzar otra patada de su otro pie poniéndose de manos

-este golpe es engañoso el objetivo es que hacer creer al enemigo que golpearas con una pero la verdad es que el verdadero atacara con más fuerza-dijo este orgulloso

-Dead Flesh eres un imbécil, caíste- dijo este con una sonrisa victoriosa este boca abajo miraba como caería el pelinegro para después golpearlo en el suelo solo por capricho pero su sonrisa se borró cuando miro con detención hacia el rostro del pelinegro

-que tonto…- fue lo que dijo Doble D con aburrimiento mirando directamente, en un par de segundos Doble D estaba de cuclillas mientras observaba fijamente a Crazy legs con esos ojos verdes que helaban la sangre

Este como pudo tomo distancia totalmente alterado, trataba de tranquilizarse pero simplemente no podía

-imposible- totalmente anonado –nadie había evadido mi ataque sorpresa- dijo este con algo de sudor en la frente

-¿Qué sucede?- esta vez hablo el pelinegro callando a Crazy Legs –¿no dijiste que estarías a otro nivel?- este chisto de aburrimiento –me decepcionas-

-¡JA! Fue solo suerte, te estaba probando- dijo altanero –esta vez iré con todo y espero que no vayas con mami a llorar-

Estese lanzo para dar saltos mortales en dirección del pelinegro para tomar en el último salto para golpearlo hacia el abdomen del pelinegro

Este por su parte lo evadió sin problemas frustrando a Crazy Legs poco a poco, este da un salto mortal para reincorporarse para no caer

-maldición tampoco funciono- se dijo así mismo el chico –bien hagámoslo más intenso-

Crazy Legs comenzó a dar una serie de saltos mortales para confundir de nuevo al pelinegro para así acercarse a él y dar un giro mortal dando como resultado una feroz patada en dirección hacia la cabeza de Doble D

-¡ahora si te tengo!- dijo Crazy con aires de victoria acertando el golpe, fue tan fuerte que incluso levanto una cortina leve de polvo ocultando el resultado

Los lacayos gritaban alegres pues creían que Crazy habia ganado

-un golpe así es capaz de no solo noquear si no incluso hasta matar si se aplica con más fuerza- dijo uno de los maleantes

-descansa en paz Dead Flesh- dijo otro con burla

-tu amigo está muerto y para celebrar la victoria de nuestro jefe ahora iremos por ti Godzilla- dijo otro aún más confiado

-no sean idiotas- fue la simple respuesta con atisbo de aburrimiento que dijo Grenn

Estos incrédulos miran la cortina que se desvanecía para apreciar a un Doble D intacto y a una Crazy Legs agotado y erguido pues en el pie donde hizo el ataque se notaba que le costaba trabajo mantenerlo

-¡IMPOSIBLE! – grito uno asombrado

-incluso cuando le dio el golpe definitivo…- dijo otro también asombrado

Crazy estaba comenzando a irritarse de no acertar ningún golpe, por otra parte Doble D estaba igual

-wooow hermano sí que eres duro- reconoció –pero no es todo lo que he sacado- este volvió a posicionarse para atacar

-esta vez iré en…- este apenas y se percató de que el pelinegro estaba justo frente a el para darle un gran golpe en el estómago, Crazy con muchísimo esfuerzo pudo meter ambas manos para retener el golpe pero aun así fue muy fuerte el golpe que había dado Doble D

Crazy apenas pudo reincorporarse, jadeando con dolor en la parte del abdomen y manos

-¿de que esta hecho este sujeto?- se decía mentalmente ya enojado Crazy

-te di 3 oportunidades de atacar- dijo Doble D – ahora es mi turno de jugar-

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES HIJO DE PERRA!- este se lanzó nuevamente para atacar haciendo combinaciones de puños como en patadas

Se notaba que los movimientos eran aún más rápidos y fuertes pero no daban en el blanco

-es como si predijera mis movimientos- pensó Crazy un poco desesperado

En eso da un puñetazo directo hacia la cara del pelinegro pero este solo con su palma golpea en la mejilla derecha de Crazy aturdiéndolo, el pelinegro se acercó y pateo el abdomen de Crazy mandándolo varios metros lejos

Los lacayos no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo

Su jefe el mejor de la pandilla no solo estaba siendo humillado si no que también se estaba cansando

-tú no eres rango A –dijo decepcionado el pelinegro asombrando a los demás

-con esfuerzo eres apenas rango C , haces rumores para meter miedo en los contrincantes para que tengas ventaja de sus miedos dicho de otra forma…- pauso para señalarlo

-eres solo un imbécil con suerte-

Crazy no dijo nada solo se levantó -¿así que dudas eh?- pauso –bien, supongo que tendré que sacar "eso"- en eso uno de los lacayos sacan una bocina para comenzar a poner música ( **escuchen ahora este xxxtentacion-look at me)**

-quieres jugar rudo, juguemos rudo- dijo este más confiado salvo que el color de sus ojos cambiaron a unos purpura -la adrenalina del Tae Kwon Do está aquí Crazy Legs- dijo este para lanzarse a dar un golpe directo hacia el estómago de Doble D, en eso Crazy da un salto para dar una patada hacia la cara de Doble D que conecto con éxito lanzándolo a un par de metros

-¡DOBLE D!- grito Grenn preocupado

-JAJAJA es el fin de tu estúpido amigo- dijo un lacayo

-cuando el jefe entra en modo "adrenalina" es imparable, no parara hasta que tu amigo caiga, básicamente es el fin del famoso Dead Flesh-

-chico, este tipo…-

-¿Qué sucede Kento?-

-¡HEY DEAD FLESH AQUÍ ESTOY!- dijo Crazy para dar otra patada

-NOOO- grito preocupado Grenn

Crazy Legs comenzo a dar una serie de golpes y patadas en espinillas brazos y piernas

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TENER ESTO ES LO MAXIMO!- decía mientras no paraba de golpear al pelinegro quien solo se limitaba a esquivar los que podía

En eso Crazy en un rápido movimiento aparece debajo de Doble D para dar una patada elevándolo varios metros hacia arriba ( ** _algo similar como rock lee vs gaara .3.)_**

-¡ES HORA DEL GOLPE FINAL!- este salto giratorio para llegar no más a un par de centímetros arribe de Doble D

-tu amigo está muerto- afirmo uno sonriente

-lo estaba antes de comenzar- dijo otro de lo lacayos preocupando aún más al chico alto

-mierda esto es malo, si trato de detener la pelea, estos imbéciles no dudaran en atacar, además me superan en número- pensaba Grenn mientras maldecía por lo bajo pues ante sus ojos Doble D posiblemente no salga bien de esa tunda que estaba recibiendo

-¡ES HORA DE MORIR!- pauso mientras giraba con más intensidad

-¡TUMBA DEL DIOS DEL TRUENO: PATADA DEL INFIERNO!- grito este para conectar una poderosa patada hacia el pecho del pelinegro lanzándolo al suelo levantando una considerable cortina de polvo mientras que los lacayos gritaban y cantaban una vez más victoria

-parece que llegue algo tarde, bueno mejor tarde que nunca- dijo una femenina voz quien se acercaba hacia lo que ocurría

Grenn reconoció esa voz al instante, tanto el cómo los lacayos voltearon para darse cuenta que se trataba de la hermana mayor de Grenn, Rachel

-no es que me moleste tu presencia pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, no más bien ¿Cómo sabias que estaríamos aquí?- dijo en tono acusador

Esta vestía leggins negro con detalles rojos, camisa roja con detalles negros y tennis negros con detalles blancos haciendo resaltar mucho su figura tanto arriba como abajo

-el imbécil Legs lo posteo media hora antes en Facehole- dijo para mostrar en su celular como estaba Crazy encapuchado espiando a Dobl Grenn justo antes de atacarlos y diciendo "en el basurero de Peach Creek, voy a joderme a estos 2 cabrones, ¡no puedo esperar! lol"

-este idiota necesita ayuda- dijo la pelirroja

-¿segura que solo el necesita ayuda?- dijo Grenn no muy convencido

A excepción de Grenn todos los lacayos miraban con mucha lujuria a la pelirroja, incluso uno de ellos se le acerco

-oye preciosura- hablo sensual el tipo –nuestro jefe acaba de terminar con el imbécil de Dead Flesh ¿qué tal si vienes con nosotros para celebrar y pasamos un buen rato contigo?-

Esta solo se limitó a dar una fuerte bofetada al tipo, el golpe fue tal que incluso comenzó a sangrar

-los de su especie me dan mucho asco, aléjate- fueron las frias palabras de la pelirroja

-¡T-TU PERRA ESTUPIDA! YO…-

-¡miren!- dijo otro de los lacayos haciendo que el restante se fijara en la cortina de polvo que estaba disipándose

Se miraba a un Crazy Legs bastante agotado incluso se podía ver que su pierna donde dio el ataque temblaba, jadeaba mucho y se notaba algunas heridas leves como raspones y algo de sudor, sabía de antemano que la pelea que dio fue dura pero pudo lograr su objetivo

-con esto me declaro tot…- callo de golpe al ver que el pelinegro se levantaba de manera normal -!TIENE QUE SER UNA PUTA BROMA!- grito Crazy ya muy desesperado

-esos ataques fueron buenos- pauso limpiándose el polvo –pero aún son muy débiles- el color verde que caracterizaba al pelinegro lentamente comenzó a cambiar a unos amarillos letales

-debiste acabar conmigo, en lugar de eso alardeaste mucho –

-n-no puede ser- dijo este con un horror en su rostro –e-esos ojos- dijo este sin dejar de mirar

-¡ESOS PUTOS OJOS!- bramo este nuevamente activando su adrenalina para volver al ataque más rápido que nunca

pero por cada golpe que daba Crazy, Doble D le regresaba 5 y en aumento y cada golpe era más fuerte

la pelea era aún más intensa en el cual Doble D estaba doblando carrera

Doble D tenía una sonrisa arrogante con sangre en la comisura de sus labios y algunos cuantos golpes

En cambio David estaba muy dañado, jadeaba con dificultad

-wooow ese tipo es un monstruo- dijo uno de los lacayos con miedo

-aun con la adrenalina activada no ha podido seguirle el ritmo a Dead Flesh- hablo el que tenía la nariz rota por el golpe

-sigo sin creer que haya dominado su locura- pensó Rachel con sospecha –controlar emociones fuertes y usarlas a tu favor es algo muy difícil de hacer-

-¿esa es su locura no es así?- hablo Grenn

-si- respondió seca la pelirroja

-no tiene sentido no se supone que tiene apenas un par de meses de haberlo despertado y ya lo usa como si fuese algo tan normal-

-solo queda esperar y que este sea consumido por su locura para variar-

-¿eso se puede hacer?- dijo Grenn impresionado

-el cuerpo humano experimenta por muchos sentimientos del cuerpo y muy pocos saben el cómo usarlo según al tipo de sentimiento que tengas

-al activarlos el color de los ojos del usuario cambia según a su estado emocional y el brillo o frialdad que tenga sus ojos- pauso –curiosamente los sentidos y movimientos de ataques son muy rápidos y le da ventaja al combatiente de noquear a sus enemigos…o matarlos-

-veo que también leíste ese artículo viejo sobre el experimento que hicieron en Rusia hace tiempo- pauso este dando reojo a su hermana –el pozo del infierno, ¿fue llamado así el experimento?, porque de 100 soldados que fueron solo 10 pudieron regresar vivos-

Eso último que dijo Grenn hizo que a los lacayos se les erizara la piel

–hay sentimientos que son a corto plazo me refiero a que no puedes tenerlo tanto tiempo activado como por ejemplo frustración, esperanza, angustia…-

-adrenalina- completo Grenn

-así es, hay otros que son peligrosos y que pueden incluso dominar al humano corrompiéndolo de por vida como también son los más difíciles de dominar, entre ellos esta. Ira, tristeza, dolor, decepción, esperanza, amor y claro…- esta miro directamente hacia el pelinegro quien poco a poco se le veía más como de un desquiciado a que como era

-locura-

-pero no entiendo Rachel, ¿porque ese idiota necesito de música para activar su adrenalina?- dijo curioso Grenn

-es simple Grenn- pauso con aburrimiento –el imbécil no sabe activarlo por sí mismo y por eso necesita de un vector para activarlo en este caso fue la música-

-entiendo- respondió Grenn

-¡DEEEEAD FLESSSSH!- grito colérico Crazy abalanzándose sobre el pelinegro para darle una feroz patada pero en eso siente un dolor terrible en su pierna derecha cosa que lo hizo caer irremediablemente al suelo

Todos se sorprendieron

-¿pero qué mierda?- chillo con dolor Crazy

-ah, vaya al fin comenzó a hacer efecto bueno, confieso que eso le quita lo divertido pero bueno supongo que debo matarte- pauso para caminar lentamente hacia el –pero como estoy de muy buen humor solo te no-que-a-re - dijo este darle una sonrisa muy siniestra

Este dio una potente patada hacia el estómago de Crazy elevándolo a varios metros cayendo como costal de papas al suelo

Nadie decía nada, algunos sudaron por lo que pasara después

-este imbécil está enfermo larguémonos de aquí- dijo el de la nariz rota para huir y el restante le siguiera el paso a excepción de los hermanos

-vaya, dejaron a su líder solo y tirado eso no es cool- dijo Doble D este miro por un momento al tipo que recién venció para cargarlo y llevarlo a una zona donde pueda despertar sin que el sol o el frio lo matara

-¿Doble D?- dijo no muy convencido Grenn

Este mencionado volteo aun con los ojos activados alarmando a ambos

-¿Qué pasa muchachos?- dijo este al ver la reacción de los hermanos con miradas nerviosas

-¿Cómo sabemos que no eres la locura y no Doble D?- hablo Rachel

-¿Qué?, no estoy bien, estoy tranquilo ahora- dijo este no dando muestras hostiles pero el hecho de que la locura siga activada no era para bien

Este al ver que aun desconfiaban decida desactivar cambiando el color amarillo al verde normal que lo caracterizaba

-¿lo ven? estoy bien-

-¡TONTO!- grito enojada Rachel –me tenías preocupada ¿te das cuenta que demonios iba a decirle a mi madre sobre esto?-

-¿pero porque? el tipo no era tan fuerte, es decir sus técnicas eran impresionantes pero no potentes así que no había problema incluso me deje golpear varias veces-

-entonces lo tenías bajo control, que alivio amigo- dijo Grenn más tranquilo

-además- continuo el pelinegro -¿Por qué tanta preocupación por mí?-

-¿es necesario que te lo vuelva a decir?- dijo esta ruborizada

-a eso me refiero- dijo este monótono –si es verdad lo que dices entonces ¿Por qué me atacaste sin saber de mí en primer lugar? ¿Tanto me odias? ¿Qué querías demostrar?-

-no es eso solo que…- ella miro de reojo a Grenn por unos segundos para suspirar y cerrar los ojos para mirar con enojo a Doble D

-mira sabes que, vete a la mierda no tengo porque darte explicaciones- dijo está yéndose del lugar

-oh hermano- hablo esta vez Grenn –esta vez sí que la hiciste enojar-

-¿ah? Pero ¿porque? no hice nada malo solo le pregunte-

-ni yo sé porque pero es tu problema y debes resolverlo amigo, bueno nos vemos- se despidió este para ir a donde su hermana

Doble D se sentía confundido, pero muy confundido, pero eso no era importante ahora, tenía cosas que resolver ahora lo de Rachel y la única que puede ayudarlo en esto es la Sra. Sasha

-pero primero tomare una ducha- este comienza a olfatearse para darse cuenta que esta sudado y apestoso

-uno bastante largo y relajador- hablo esta vez Kento

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La tarde había estaba anunciando su retirada para darle el turno a la noche

En el bosque de Peach Creek a un par de metros lejos del parque de remolques se encontraba la menor de las Kanker leyendo varios comics

Al estar en un lugar donde le recordaba las pocas veces en que vio a Ed leer tan a gusto sus comics le hacía pensar que si ella los leía ahí también llegaría el de la nada y por sorpresa, además de que es un agradable lugar para poder leer y poder estar al tanto

-tantos bellos recuerdos Ed querido- suspiro con nostalgia May quien vestía unos pantalones rojos, camisa blanca, un suéter similar al que solía usar Ed haciendo que le quede algo grande

Recostada en un árbol estaba con una mirada que reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia, como bonus adicional no podía dejar de pensar en su amado Ed más de lo que pensaba normalmente y aún más porque Doble D ya les había dicho sobre el

Flash Back

May había recibido un mensaje por parte de Doble D invitándola a su hogar con fines de darle información más detallada sobre Ed

May quien acompañada de Lee fueron hacia la casa del pelinegro

Doble D las recibió

Las chicas tomaron asiento el pelinegro trajo una charola con latas de soda y jugo de naranja

-buen iré directo al grano chicas- hablo el pelinegro tensando la situación

-May se dónde está Ed-

-¿ENCERIO?- dijo esta impresionada para acercarse de golpe al pelinegro

-¿DONDE ESTA?, ¿COMO ESTA?, ¿PREGUNTO POR MI?, ¿DESDE CUANDO SABIAS DE EL?, ¿¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES!?-

-May suficiente- dijo Lee estoica haciendo que la rubia recobre la cordura y se reincorpore

-todo lo responderé pero quiero que me escuchen, porque es posible que no les guste lo que diré-

Ambas callaron para escuchar al pelinegro, así este comenzó a hablar desde los rumores de los tipos que retaban a peleadores famosos de calles, barrios y otros pueblos cercanos, como también sobre que Ed ingreso a la militar

-así que el padre de Ed hizo algo totalmente loco y desesperado por Ed- dijo con cierto enojo Lee

-y eso no es lo peor- hablo esta vez el pelinegro

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? Dijo May

-peleare con el dentro de una semana-

-¿¡QUE!?- grito May

-¿a qué se debe?- pregunto la pelirroja mayor Lee

\- un grupo de idiotas lo usan en contra de su voluntad, o eso es lo que quiero creer-

-Ed jamás peleo contra alguien ¿Por qué ahora?- sin entender aun Lee

-eso no puede ser- dijo en suplica May –mi Ed no haría eso-

-pues ya ves que si- hablo esta vez su hermana mayor

-tenemos que hacer algo, esa pelea no debe pasar- dijo angustiada May

-no es algo que debamos decidir nosotras- dijo Lee

-sabemos que es algo egoísta pedirle a Doble D que no pelee con su mejor amigo pero también piensa en lo que se desataría si algo así se cancelara-

-no entiendo- dijo May

-es fácil May- hablo esta vez el pelinegro

 **(youtube-Half-Life 2 OST - Ravenholm Reprise)**

-imagina que este barrio es un reino y que el rey es el peleador más fuerte-

-en ese caso tu- dedujo May

-así es- pauso –y que cada barrio, ciudad o incluso pueblo es un reino con su rey en común, hasta ahí todo bien, de repente llegan invasores a colonizar los reinos y ¿Cómo lo hacen?-

-derrotando a su rey que en ese caso son los peleadores más fuertes- respondió entendiendo poco a poco la rubia

-los colonizadores no aceptaran un no por un duelo ya que tienen la ventaja de tener a su rey más fuerte-

-en este caso que son los combates- afirmo Lee –si Doble D dice que no entonces los colonizadores obligaran a los reyes caídos a que invadan a este reino por cometer acto de cobardía

-no aceptar un duelo no es un acto cobarde, pensar así es estúpido y no demuestra nada- enojada la rubia

-pues ellos no lo ven así- hablo el pelinegro –hay gente aquí que aun vale la pena proteger además ellos dijeron que si ganaba liberaría a Ed-

-¡esos cabrones!- dijo furiosa May apretando los puños

-por el momento caeremos en su juego, ahora eh estado buscando maneras de ver porque Ed estaba en esa situación era como si lo tuviesen hipnotizado o algo así aun no veo las incógnitas sobre eso-

-Doble D- hablo una vez más acercándose para hincarse ante el

-te lo suplico- pauso –no dañes a Ed-

-May…-susurro con tristeza el pelinegro

Sabía que se trataba de la futura novia de su mejor amigo quizá sería una de las cosas que jamás le pasara al pelinegro y ser muy bueno, después de todo May como Lee hasta ahora no han cambiado de parecer hacia los Ed`s hasta ahora

Pero Doble D no podía darle una fantasiosa promesa que posiblemente no cumpla, era imposible, eso y recordando el ataque sorpresa que quiso darle a Grenn aquel día era resultado de un buen entrenamiento

Doble D levanta a May quien seguía en esa posición

-lo siento May- pauso –pero no puedo prometerte algo así, ni yo sé cómo salga de esta-

-entiendo- cabizbaja respondió May

Después de eso ambas chicas se despidieron ambas chicas se fueron a lo suyo, Lee fue a dormir un rato y May aprovecho esa apertura para tomar los comics que había comprado aquel día para ir a su lugar favorito

Fin flash Back

May dio un gran suspiro, no quería que Ed y Doble D peleen pero tampoco debió decirle algo así al pelinegro era simplemente inmaduro

La noche estaba apoderándose del cielo incluso la luna estaba siéndose presente también, y el frio había llegado con anticipación

La rubia no paraba de pensar en su amado, si la extraña, si la recuerda o incluso la asimila junto a ella en lugares desconocidos, o almenos que se cruce en sus pensamientos así como ella lo hace con el todo el tiempo

-ya es tarde- se dijo así misma –es hora de ir a casa-

No dio ni 3 pasos cuando escucho a un grupo de tipos que se acercaban para rodearla

-vaya vaya vaya, miren que tenemos aquí muchachos- dijo uno de los tipos

-es linda- dijo otro

-que causalidad tenia antojo de comer conejo- hablo otro de los tipos

-chicos chicos recuerden que el que mira primero es el que primero dara- dijo uno de los tipos con una mirada perversa

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡MALDITA SEA!-grito uno de ellos

-ESTOY DEMASIADO LUJURIOSO DESDE QUE VI A ESA PERRA ROJA MI ERECCION ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO- pauso para ver a la rubia quien no decía nada

-almenos me conformare contigo- este se lanzó con intenciones de violarla

-Roger espera- dijo el primero pero fue tarde

-ERES MI…- de golpe cayo pues una poderosa patada había sido dada por parte de la rubia, este con todo el aire fuera cayo inconsciente

-¿es enserio? ¿Violarme?- dijo enojada la rubia

-¿¡saben quién carajos soy!?, ¡voy a joderles el culo desgraciados!- bramo furiosa May

-esta perra es una Kanker tengan cuidado- dijo este con un poco de nerviosismo

-¡ATAQUEN EN GRUPO!- grito otro

Así varios se dedicaron a atacarla de frente y espaldas

En esta situación por muy buena que fuese May ya estaba en desventaja desde el principio pues de entrada eran mayoría de gente y además de eso si algunos se cansaban habría otros más y le la rubia estaba sola y en esa situación no era nada bueno

May había peleado con todo derroto a la mitad ella sola pero estaba agotada y además el restante aún tenían energías para seguir

-debo reconocer, derrotaste a la mitad de la pandilla tu sola, sin duda eres digna de ser una Kanker- hablo uno de ellos

Pero este esbozo una sonrisa-sin embargo-

Uno de los tipos ataco inmovilizándola

-en el blanco- dijo con éxito el tipo

 **(Youtube –naruto ost-nervous)**

-¡BASTARDOS!- grito enojada y muy cansada

-bueno es hora de divertirnos con esta perra pero primero- este le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago a la chica haciendo que le saque todo el aire

-¿te gusta sucia zorra?- dijo con mucha malicia y odio el tipo quien comenzó a patearla sin piedad

-oye Resh, tranquilo vas a matarla así- hablo uno de ellos tratando de calmarla

-no me importa su carne se ablanda más así será más fácil violarla- dijo con toda la frialdad posible

May estaba asustándose estaba muy herida y sobre todo tenía miedo que su castidad caiga sobre estos tipos quería gritar pero no podía, quería huir pero estaba muy agotada seguro la alcanzarían, estaba a una distancia muy lejana

Podía sentir como estos comenzaban a manosearle los pechos como algunos trataban de besarla ella en un esfuerzo sobre humano pudo dar un cabezazo a uno de ellos

-esta perra estúpida aun da batalla igual nos divertiremos con ella- este saco un cuchillo para comenzar a desgarrar la ropa

May estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, por primera vez en su vida se sentía débil y bastante humillada, no había nadie que le ayudara, en su desesperación comenzó a llorar, llorar porque sabía que la violarían y en el peor de los casos moriría o en el mejor saldría viva con una infección o un niño no deseado

La mirada de la rubia era inexpresiva, ojos apagados y sin esperanza de salir bien

Al azar recordó en los comics que leyó en que las mujeres en situaciones en el que pasaba algo así alguien irían en su rescate y la salvaría para enamorarse de su rescatador u héroe

Pero esto no era un comic era la vida real, en la vida real todo es crudo, hermoso, sanguinario donde los fuertes se aprovechan de los débiles y para mala suerte de ella no fue lo suficientemente fuerte

Sentía que la manoseaban y lamian con más intensidad y le quitaban más ropa hasta dejar solo su pantalón expuesto y la camisa blanca muy rota, al menos 4 tipos la tenían sujetada de brazos y piernas

Mientras que el que la golpeo estaba frente a ella con ojos de un verdadero criminal

-es hora de destrozarle la vagina a esta perra sucia-

Ella solo cerro los ojos estaba totalmente acorralada estaba sintiendo como estaban quitándole el pantalón para darle el golpe de gracia

-lo siento Ed, hermanas, lo lamento mucho- dijo está cerrando fuerte los ojos quería morir en ese instante

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!- grito un tipo

-¿Qué? ¡no puede ser! ¡tú eres…- no termino la frase para escuchar otro grito desgarrador

May podía escuchar como los tipos que estaban a punto de violarla gritaban como cerdos, podían escucharse notorias fracturas y huesos romperse, se escuchaba el dolor la desesperación incluso el llanto de los tipos que querían violar a la rubia

-NO NO NO POR FAVOR ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grito otro antes de escucharse como este hacia gárgaras como si ahogándose en su propia saliva fuese….o sangre

De pronto un silencio mortal se hizo presente, esta abrió los ojos pero los golpes que recibió había hecho que perdiera visibilidad viendo borroso pero lo suficiente para ver la escena

Sangre en los árboles, los tipos tenían los brazos, piernas, dedos hasta tobillos rotos

Pudo ver una sombra acercándose a ella este la cargo, tenía la mirada borrosa y el cansancio hacia que perdiera el conocimiento

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-MAY MAY- sonó una lejana voz

May estaba en un espacio tranquilo y oscuro sentía que la llamaban de alguna parte

-MAY ¿ME ESCUCHAS?-

Nuevamente esa voz, esa conocida voz

-¿q-quien me llama?- pregunto con curiosidad rubia, se notaba que le costaba abrir los ojos para comenzar a notar 2 figuras

-MAY MAY- la voz se aclaraba conforme se notaban más las figuras rebelando a Marie y Lee quienes estaban muy preocupadas

-Lee, Marie – dijo May recuperándose poco a poco

-May nos tenías preocupadas, llegamos a casa y de repente estas en el sillón vendada y con algunos moretones, nosotras…- Marie hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no llorar –temíamos a que estuvieses muriendo-

-vi las heridas, fueron varios golpes por eso los moretones, no hay fracturas o algo grave que dañe tu salud en el futuro- pauso Lee –los golpes fueron al azar debieron ser algunos delincuentes-

May automáticamente recordó todo lo que le había pasado, todo, cada manoseo, cada golpe, como si se repitiera constantemente en su mente

-May- siguió Marie -¿Qué paso?-

May bajo la mirada –estaba leyendo unos comics- pauso –estaba anocheciendo así que decidí irme a casa- las palabras de May comenzaron a ponerse más difíciles

-u-un grupo de tipos me rodearon, querían violarme- pauso -¡yo me defendí! Hice lo mejor que pude-

Pero callo de nuevo, las Lee y Marie temían lo peor

-pero eran muchos, uno de ellos comenzó a golpearme- con voz quebrada y una lagrima saliendo

-tenia tanto miedo- el sollozo era más frecuente

-pensé que moriría- esta trato de recuperar fuerzas

Lee no decía y ni hacia nada, Marie tenía una expresión de odio mientras apretaba los puños por haberle hecho eso a su hermana menor

-ellos...ellos estaban punto de violarme- eso ultimo hizo que ambas chicas arquearan las cejas en confusión

-cerré los ojos, pensé que estaban por violarme, pero algo paso- dijo esta ya un poco más tranquila

-¿Qué paso May?- pregunto esta vez Lee

-alguien llego y me defendió de ellos- pauso –cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que todos y cada uno de ellos estaban en el suelo, mi visión era borrosa, supongo por el cansancio o por la batalla que tuve, tenían heridas mucho más graves que las mías pero lo que más pude ver…- pauso y dijo con cierto miedo

-¿Qué viste?- hablo la peliazul

-sangre…mucha sangre- May miro con algo de preocupación a sus hermanas quienes estaban en la misma sintonía de confusión

-entonces el que te salvo no solamente te conocía- dijo Lee

-si no que también sabía dónde estabas – completo Marie

-¿un acosador?- dijo con nervios la rubia

-no, ellos solo observan- respondió Lee

-¿pudiste verle la cara?- pregunto Marie

-no, perdí la conciencia cuando se acercó a mí- respondió algo triste

-no tiene sentido- dijo Marie –tipos así no hay en Peach Creek, debieron ser sujetos de otros lugares pero ¿porque vendrían aquí?-

-no lo sé y no me importa, lo único que sé es que ese sujeto misterioso me salvo-

-es verdad- siguió Lee –de no ser por el seguro las cosas no terminarían nada bien-

-bueno retornando con nuestro Héroe misterioso- siguió Marie -¿Quién habrá sido? –

-tal vez paso por casualidad y vio que May estaba en problemas- pauso la pelirroja mayor –la ayudo y no solo eso, la llevo hasta nuestra casa donde la trato y dejo reposando-

-alguien que tiene experiencia o que sabe algo sobre medicina – siguió Marie

-alguien tan fuerte como para hacerle frente a varios tipos malos y dejarlos en pésimas condiciones- siguió Lee

-alguien que sabe la ruta hasta la casa de remolques y sabe cómo entrar a nuestro hogar-

-¿alguien como Doble D?- completo May

Las 3 se quedaron en silencio todas las pistas apuntaban hacia el pelinegro

-no- dijo Marie –si fuese él hubiese dejado una nota o algo así-

-puede ser una opción- dijo Lee

-¿Quién más podría salvarme?- confundida May

-bueno- hablo Marie –escuche que esos tipos que están colonizando estaban por aquí cerca y pues como su guerrero era Ed posiblemente el…-

-esa también puede ser una opción-afirmo Lee

-Ed…¿Salvarme?- dijo May con ligera confusión

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El pelinegro estaba al frente del hogar de Rachel y Grenn

Como dijo en la mañana estaba por llegar para pedirle a la Sra. Sasha para que esta fuese su maestra de combate

-estoy algo nervioso si lo preguntas- dijo mentalmente Doble D

-dudo que diga que no así que debes restarle importancia-agrego Kento

-pero no entrena a sus hijos debe ser por alguna razón ¿no?-

-al ser maestra de ellos es posible que se contenga y la vieja de Annie no lo haría, así que creo que es por eso que ella no acepta entrenarlos-

-bueno en eso tienes razón – Doble D comenzó a tocar el timbre de la casa

Al abrir la que recibe es Rachel quien vestía ropa más cómoda para dormir

-¿Qué quieres?- más seca

-¿está la Sra. Sasha?- monótono

La pelirroja menor le cerró la puerta para irse escuchar un leve grito y asi abrir la pelirroja mayor

-hey Doble D ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-saludo esta

-disculpe las molestias por la hora pero quiero pedirle algo importante-

Sasha se sorprendió un poco por lo que había dicho el pelinegro así que decidió dejar que entrara

Una vez sentados ambos en la sala Doble D fue al grano

-sé por experiencia que es demasiado buena en el combate, y que es experta en uso de patadas y golpes rápidos-

-gracias Doble D- dijo alegre la pelirroja mayor

-así que por favor- este se incoó en modo de respeto –acepte ser mi maestra-

-¿yo?- confundida –pero ¿porque tan de repente?-

-porque usted es la que puede ayudarme a fortalecerme, porque vienen más enemigos formidables y porque la maestra Annie solo me entrenara en Rusia- directo el pelinegro

Sasha parpadeo un par de veces y siguió -¿Qué podría enseñarte muchacho?-

-sé que usted es una de las mejores peleadoras y por la misma boca de la maestra Annie también sé que es una alta rango, podría enseñarme lo que sabe-pauso –no importa que tan fuerte sea el entrenamiento yo tratare de resistir…o de no morir en el intento-

Eso último hizo que Sasha diera una risueña risa

-los jóvenes de ahora son tan divertidos- esta miro con una sonrisa cálida –y veo que tus ganas de ser más fuerte son notables- pauso pues se acercaba la rubia mayor Annie

-hey hola maestra tenemos visitas- dijo la pelirroja mayor

-me doy cuenta, no soy ciega- dijo esta monótona

-el chico de ojos verdes- esta mira a la pelirroja mayor -¿Qué quiere?-

-quiere que lo entrene- respondió Sasha

-así que ya está ansioso por entrenar ¿eh?- dijo la rubia mayor

-no lo tome a mal- dijo el pelinegro –pero si espero hasta verano es posible que pierda futuras batallas y los ejercicios que hago ya no los siento tan rigurosos- eso ultimo impresiono a ambas mujeres

Pues no solo supieron que Doble D entrenaba si no que también está llegando al punto límite del entrenamiento

-sé que Cumblood era poderosa en batallas callejeras- dijo convencido el pelinegro –y vive cerca de donde vivo, a principios lo dudaba pero ella es la mejor opción de entrenamiento- pauso –por favor acépteme como su discípulo-

-no lo sé Doble D, jamás he sido maestra además no creo que soportes el entrenamiento que te dé- pauso para poner ojos como de fantasma –son súper satánicos-

-no importa lo soportare- respondió serio el pelinegro

Sasha miro a su mentora quien esta solo alzo los hombros como en "haz lo que quieras es tu decisión"

-mmmmmmmmm bueno, te hare una prueba mañana si eres apto entonces te aceptare como discípulo si no, pues tundras que esperar hasta que la maestra Annie te lleve a Rusia- afirmo la pelirroja

-gracias- pauso este –daré lo mejor de mí-

-no mueras tan rápido mocoso- hablo la rubia mayor Annie con cara de pocos amigos para luego retirarse

El pelinegro se despidió para caminar rumbo a su hogar

-bueno veamos qué clase de prueba me pondrá tu hermana Kento- dijo Doble D curioso

-seguro te hará hacer cosas que solíamos hacer, aunque deberías estar alerta siempre le ha gustado la creatividad-

-bueno eso si puede ser peligroso- pauso –y educativo-

-mira quien está ahí chico- dijo Kento haciendo que Doble D mirase a cierta peliazul sentada en la banqueta que estaba justo detrás de su casa

-¿Marie?- dijo confuso el pelinegro

-puede ser otra trampa mantén guardia alta- aviso Kento

-lo se lo sé- dijo este acercándose a ella

Marie al darse cuenta que el pelinegro se acercaba esta se levantó sin moverse hasta que este llegara

-hola Doble D- dijo esta calmada y con una sonrisa

Por su parte Doble D no dijo nada

La tensión y el frio que daba una atmosfera entre esos 2 no se tornaba bien, pues de entrada había una chica quien arrepentida quiere arreglar las cosas y el fantasma que esta encadenado a su horrible y asqueroso pasado

2 chicos…

2 historias en común….

1 reacción muy notoria….

Cara a cara

Fin del capitulo 21

Holi holi, bueno se que me diran que tardo chingos y con justa razón y de verdad lo lamento pero he estado en muchas cosas y muchas mierdas por el cual debo lidiar, ahora que tuve este pequeño respiro eh podido avanzar :3

Bueno que tal cap?

Esta chidoris?

Maloris? L

Locus? :v

Háganmelo saber dejando un review recuerden que es la inspiración que le dan a los escritores para seguir con las historias que ustedes tanto disfrutan

Yo soy tu amiguin Nameless y te doy un gud saludo

PD: felicidades a las mamis en su dia :,3

Bueno me despido

Sale bai

Nameless fuera


End file.
